


Go-Home Club

by zaky



Series: Go-Home Club [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klub Pulang ke Rumah</p><p>Deskripsi: Klub yang dibentuk untuk memastikan semua anggotanya segera pulang ke rumah setelah jam sekolah berakhir agar dapat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik dan menghindari masalah yang mungkin terjadi jika berkeliaran di jalanan terlalu larut.</p><p>Guru Pembimbing: Lee Jinki</p><p>Ketua: Lee Taemin</p><p>Anggota:<br/>1. Lee Taemin<br/>2. Choi Minho<br/>3. Kim Kibum</p><p>[TIDAK DILANJUTKAN]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Go Home Club: First Meeting

Sejak awal, Lee Taemin tahu keputusan untuk mendaftarkan dirinya di sekolah paling baik bukanlah hal bijaksana. Tes masuk yang sulit adalah satu hal (dan tidak membuatnya khawatir karena ia cukup beruntung), tapi keharusan tak tertulis untuk menjadi anggota klub tertentu adalah hal lain yang membuatnya merutuki matahari yang terbit setiap harinya. Ia tidak bisa naik kelas tanpa terdaftar sebagai anggota klub; tidak bisa lulus jika ia berhasil naik kelas, bagaimanapun caranya; dan, yang paling buruk, selalu dicerca oleh semua guru yang berpapasan dengannya.

“Lee Taemin, kudengar kau belum mengumpulkan lembar pendaftaran klub. Masuklah klub astronomi saja,” sapa Nona Kim, guru sains, ketika kebetulan Taemin membantunya mengangkut tumpukan buku tugas ke ruang guru. Taemin hanya meringis.

“Lee Taemin, bergabunglah dengan klub sepak bola kalau kau belum menjadi anggota klub mana pun,” cetus Tuan Jung, guru olahraga, saat Taemin baru saja menyelesaikan lari jarak pendeknya. Masih terengah-engah, Taemin sekadar tersenyum sopan.

“Lee Taemin, kau tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan waktu; kemarilah, jadi anggota klub catur,” ujar Tuan Choi, penjaga perpustakaan, ketika Taemin datang untuk mengembalikan buku. Apa pula hubungan buku dengan catur; Taemin membalas perkataannya dengan cengiran tanpa makna sebelum buru-buru keluar dari perpustakaan.

Dan sekarang bahkan masih pertengahan semester satu. Entah bermaksud menyindir atau benar-benar tulus mencoba menolongnya, sejujurnya semua panggilan itu membuat Taemin muak. Karena hal yang sama, namanya dihafal oleh sebagian besar guru—terutama yang menjadi pembimbing klub tertentu. Rasanya Taemin ingin berteriak pada mereka bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan klub; ia membenci perkumpulan banyak orang; ia tidak suka mengulur waktu setelah sekolah berakhir dengan mondar-mandir di gedung raksasa ini.

Ia mengentakkan langkahnya di sepanjang koridor setelah guru matematika menawarinya menjadi anggota klub kasti. Percuma saja mendekam di kelas saat jam istirahat karena semua teman sekelasnya akan bertanya kenapa dia tidak makan siang bersama klubnya. Sudah cukup, ia muak. Kepalanya berdenging dan, meski masuk ruang kesehatan akan berarti satu serangan lagi dari penjaganya, setidaknya ia masih bisa membaringkan tubuh.

Kalau dipikir, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke ruang kesehatan. Imunitasnya yang secara mengejutkan sangat tangkas, serta kenyataan bahwa ia memang tidak punya alasan kelelahan di sekolah, membuat ruang kesehatan sama asingnya dengan ruang kepala sekolah bagi Taemin. Tapi persetanlah. Ia mengembuskan napas keras sambil menyentuh pegangan pintu gesernya.

Belum sempat ia mendorongnya ke samping, pintu itu telah melesat dengan sendirinya. Taemin terperanjat, matanya segera bertumbukan dengan jas putih serta dasi yang dipasang sekenanya.

“Oh, aku hendak mengunci ruang kesehatan,” kata pria itu. Guru kesehatan, Taemin yakin. Taemin mengangguk mengetahui sekarang waktunya makan siang.

“Bisa izinkan aku berada di dalam? Tidak apa-apa jika Anda menguncinya dari luar,” sahut Taemin. “Aku sedikit lemas sejak pagi ini.”

Guru kesehatan itu, seorang pria di akhir usia dua puluhan dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata yang terlihat nyaris menutup, menatap Taemin ke atas dan bawah penuh penilaian, lantas mengangkat bahu dan menusukkan ibu jarinya ke udara di belakang bahu.

“Kalau begitu, masuklah. Jangan sentuh obat-obatan sampai aku kembali.”

Taemin mengembuskan napas lega, sebagian karena lelaki itu tidak mengungkit masalah Taemin-tanpa-klub yang menjadi topik panas sejak awal tahun ajaran baru. Tapi, mungkin penjaga ruang kesehatan memang tidak mengurus hal itu. “Terima kasih,  _seonsaengnim_ ,” ujar Taemin.

“Dan buka jendelanya. Aku tidak menyalakan pendingin ruangan saat aku keluar.”

“Aku mengerti.”

Pria itu membiarkan Taemin masuk, kemudian menggeser pintu hingga hanya separuh tubuhnya yang terlihat. Selama beberapa saat ia memperhatikan si pemuda yang sedang membuka gerendel jendela. “Lee Taemin, bukan?”

Gerakan tangan Taemin sejenak berhenti; ia mulai mengendus apa yang akan dikatakan guru kesehatan. Ia membiarkan jendela masih tertutup dan membalikkan badan. “Benar.”

Lagi-lagi hening. Tak ayal Taemin terkejut ketika guru kesehatan melangkah masuk lagi dan berganti menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia masih membelalakkan mata begitu mendengar ‘klik’ lembut yang berasal dari selot pintu. Tatapannya beralih pada wajah yang mendadak tampak angkuh itu, dan hal pertama yang dipikirkannya adalah: sialan.

“Aku sudah mendengar banyak soalmu,” kata pria itu seraya melangkah menghampiri Taemin, hanya berhenti dua atau tiga ubin dari si pemuda. “Lee Taemin, anak yang tidak tergabung dalam klub apa pun.”

Taemin menahan napas saat pria itu menjangkaukan tangan, tapi segera mengembuskannya lagi ketika menyadari guru kesehatan hanya bermaksud meraih punggung kursi dan mengenyakkan tubuh di sana. Entah sejak kapan punggung Taemin telah menempel di kaca jendela, dan ia mati-matian merutuki kenapa tidak sempat membukanya karena kini pria itu memutar kursi menghadapnya.

“Aku yakin kau tidak masuk tanpa mengetahui peraturannya—atau setidaknya ceramah kepala sekolah di awal tahun ajaran sudah memberi tahu banyak. Kau tahu kalau tidak tergabung dalam klub mana pun bisa membuatmu tinggal kelas, bukan?”

“Y-ya, aku tahu.”

Pria itu mengayun-ayunkan kursi ke kanan dan kiri. “Jadi, kenapa?”

“Aku hanya—” Taemin menurunkan pandangan ke kakinya sendiri. “Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan...”

“Tidak ada? Tapi kau cukup aktif di SMP, bukan?” Taemin segera saja mengembalikan tatapan pada pria di depannya. “Menjadi anggota komite sekolah, sekretaris klub kesehatan, anggota taekwondo,” sebut pria itu dengan nada santai seolah semua orang sudah seharusnya mengetahui masa lalu Taemin. “Aku tidak melihat ‘tidak ada alasan’ bagi anak sepertimu.”

Taemin merapatkan bibir. Satu tangannya mulai naik dan mengusap-usap tengkuk, kebiasaannya saat gelisah.

“Yah, aku tidak bermaksud menginterogasimu, sih—aku juga sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan hal yang sudah berlalu,” desah pria itu setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri dengan tumpuan kedua tangan di lengan kursi, menjulang beberapa sentimeter di atas Taemin. “Sebenarnya aku hanya bermaksud menawarimu masuk ke dalam satu klub.”

Taemin melayangkan sorot mata tidak suka. Jadi benar, pada akhirnya semua orang hanya tertarik pada klub dan klub. Dirinya yang tidak terikat pada organisasi mana pun akan sekadar dipandang sebagai target empuk untuk menambah jumlah anggota.

“Aku yakin kau bakal menyukai klub ini, jangan khawatir,” kata pria itu lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Dahi Taemin pasti transparan hingga isinya dapat ditembus dengan mudah. “Klub ini tidak membutuhkan kemampuan apa pun, tidak memiliki kegiatan yang merepotkan, dan, yang paling menyenangkan, tidak melibatkan banyak orang.”

Kening Taemin mengernyit seiring benaknya mulai menyortir semua kemungkinan klub yang memenuhi deskripsi pria itu. Klub catur membutuhkan kemampuan, klub berkebun cukup merepotkan dengan tanah dan cacing, klub bahasa Inggris sangat melibatkan interaksi dengan orang lain. Jadi—

“Itu adalah klub pulang ke rumah.”

Taemin mengangkat alis, tapi keterkejutannya hanya bertahan dua detik. Selanjutnya, ia mendengus. “Terima kasih untuk leluconnya, _seonsaengnim_. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik,” katanya sarkastik, kemudian berjalan melewati pria itu ke arah pintu.

Bodoh sekali. Seharusnya ia tahu suatu saat nanti semua persuasi itu akan berubah menjadi sindiran dan ejekan. Anak-anak yang mengajaknya bergabung ke klub akan mengisolasinya dan menindasnya. Keheranan tentang mengapa dia tidak kunjung masuk suatu klub akan mengambil bentuk keirian karena dia tidak perlu memikirkan urusan selain pelajaran sekolah.

Tapi, apakah itu mengganggu mereka? Aturan itu bahkan tidak tertulis: kepala sekolah hanya menginginkan prestasi sebanyak mungkin, yang membuat para guru terpacu untuk menggiatkan aktivitas klub, yang kemudian diadopsi oleh murid-murid, dan pada akhirnya menjadi semacam keharusan.

Terlalu marah untuk bersikap sopan, Taemin memutar anak kunci yang masih tergantung dan menggeser pintu—hingga satu tangan menghantam bidang pintu keras-keras. Taemin menghela napas.

“Maaf,  _seonsaengnim_. Aku akan kembali ke kelas.”

“Bukankah kau bilang tidak enak badan? Duduklah.”

Taemin menggertakkan rahang.

“Aku serius, Lee Taemin. Duduk.”

Mempertimbangkan bahwa ia berurusan dengan guru, dan bahwa posisi ini sangat tidak menguntungkan, Taemin melesakkan bahu turun dan merunduk di bawah juluran lengan guru kesehatan untuk duduk di ranjang tinggi yang terdekat dengan pintu. Pria yang lebih tua darinya mengangguk puas dan kembali mengempaskan badan di kursinya.

“Dengarkan aku sampai selesai,” kata pria itu. “Aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu atau apa pun—aku serius soal klub yang kubicarakan.”

Tapi semua orang sudah tahu Taemin adalah anggota tunggal klub pulang ke rumah, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar menakjubkan untuk dibahas. Taemin menunduk untuk memperhatikan kakinya yang berayun pelan di udara.

“Sebenarnya aku berada dalam kondisi yang tidak jauh berbeda darimu: aku adalah satu-satunya guru yang tidak memegang klub, dan mereka berkata aku bisa saja tidak akan mendapatkan kenaikan gaji jika begini terus sampai akhir semester.”

Akhirnya Taemin mendongak. Pria itu menampilkan tampang muak yang terlalu familier bagi Taemin. Rasanya seperti bercermin.

“Tapi aku tidak suka menghadapi kegiatan merepotkan atau anak-anak dekil, jadi aku memutuskan membuat klub baru. Dan satu-satunya kandidat paling tepat untuk klub baru ini adalah kau, Lee Taemin.”

Taemin menyipitkan mata skeptis. “Klub pulang ke rumah?”

“ _Yeah_.”

“Maafkan aku, tapi Anda terdengar seperti lelucon,  _seonsaengnim_.”

“Terima kasih, aku mengapresiasi kejujuranmu—poinku di sini adalah,” kata pria itu, lantas mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di udara, “ini bisa menguntungkan kita berdua: kau bisa naik kelas dan aku bisa mendapat kenaikan gaji yang sudah lama kubutuhkan. Plus, bukankah klub pulang ke rumah sebenarnya dibutuhkan oleh semua orang? Kau pulang ke rumah tepat waktu, bisa makan malam bersama keluargamu, punya cukup tenaga untuk mengerjakan tugas—mereka yang terlalu sibuk dengan klub-klub besar seperti basket telah kehilangan tiga manfaat di atas.”

Taemin menghela napas, tidak yakin bagaimana mungkin tidak tergabung dalam klub mana pun dapat terdengar sangat mulia seperti itu. “ _Seonsaengnim_ , sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa Anda harus berbuat sejauh ini. Secara harfiah klub yang kau bicarakan tidak memiliki kegiatan apa pun.”

Alih-alih menanggapi, pria itu justru memandangi Taemin dengan badan dicondongkan ke depan. “Kau sedari tadi memanggilku ‘ _seonsaengnim_ ’, apa kau tidak tahu namaku?”

Taemin tidak berkedip saat menjawab, “Tidak.”

“Itu sedikit menyakitkan,” aku pria itu sambil memutar kursinya menghadap meja, kemudian kembali berayun ke arah Taemin dengan papan nama yang diacungkan di depan dada. “Namaku Lee Jinki, dan panggil aku ‘ _hyung_ ’.”

“... _hyung_?”

“Toh sejak awal aku tidak berniat jadi guru.”

Taemin merasa menemukan kerumunan tanaman di bagian belakang kelas, dan itu bukan sebuah pujian. Di sekolah yang menjunjung tinggi kerja keras serta kompetisi sehat antar siswa, aneh rasanya mendapatkan orang semacam Lee Jinki bergelung di ruang kesehatan seperti ini. Semua yang dikatakannya tentang klub, dan terutama undangannya yang terkesan jauh lebih memaksa dibanding semua guru lain, benar-benar baru bagi Taemin. Lagi-lagi, itu bukan pujian.

“Bagus, berarti kau jadi anggota klub yang pertama,” mendadak Jinki menceletuk, dan Taemin segera bangkit dari lamunannya.

“Tunggu, aku tidak pernah bilang setuju,” protesnya sambil melompat turun. “Klub yang Anda bicarakan terkesan sangat dipaksakan. Apakah ada orang yang percaya dengan klub semacam ini?”

“Percaya atau tidak, itu terserah mereka.” Jinki membenamkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan lipatan kertas yang sudah renyuk. Ia menyerahkannya pada Taemin. “Tapi yang paling penting bagi kelangsungan klub adalah persetujuan kepala sekolah. Kau bisa lihat, kepala sekolah sudah setuju dengan keberadaan klub kita.”

Taemin ingin menukas bahwa tidak ada ‘kita’ dari mereka, tapi ia masih terlalu tercengang dengan stempel kepala sekolah di bawah formulir pengajuan klub baru tersebut. Seabsurd apa pun sebuah klub (main kartu, misalnya; Taemin selalu curiga itu hanya cara meloloskan diri dari tertangkap bermain kartu di tengah pelajaran), ‘pulang ke rumah’ jelas-jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan klub. Kau hanya pulang ke rumah, kemudian tamat.

“Kegiatan kita hanya berkisar dari pulang ke rumah tepat waktu—dan merupakan hal yang kita lakukan tiap hari. Jadi, ini bukan sesuatu yang sulit, kan?”

“Tetap saja...” Taemin tidak tahu bagaimana harus berargumen lagi. Ini terlalu aneh, terlalu tiba-tiba, terlalu memaksa. Tapi lagi-lagi Jinki berhasil membaca pikirannya. Lelaki itu beranjak berdiri dan mengambil kembali kertas dari tangan Taemin.

“Yang membuat kepala sekolah setuju adalah karena klub kita memastikan semua anggotanya sampai rumah dengan selamat dan tidak menimbulkan masalah sepanjang perjalanan. Itu sesuatu yang penting, ya kan?” Lantas, Lee Jinki mencengir. “Lihat, aku bahkan sudah menulis namamu sebagai ketua klub.”

“Ap—aku belum bilang setuju!”

“Aku bisa melihat isi hatimu, kau lebih dari setuju.” Seolah berkonspirasi dengan Jinki, mendadak bel masuk berdering sebelum Taemin sempat membuka bibir. “Oh, sudah waktunya masuk. Segeralah kembali ke kelas; jangan lupa segera pulang setelah semua pelajaran berakhir, hm?”

Jinki mendorong-dorongnya keluar dari ruang kesehatan, dan Taemin masih separuh melayang saat melangkah kembali ke kelasnya.

Klub pulang ke rumah... ini lelucon, kan?

 


	2. Go Home Club: Daily Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berikut dilampirkan kegiatan harian Klub Pulang ke Rumah:
> 
> 1\. Segera pulang ke rumah setelah jam pelajaran selesai  
> 2\. Makan bersama anggota klub sesuai perjanjian  
> 3\. Memastikan semua anggota klub tiba di rumah dengan selamat

Taemin tidak tahu harus mengharapkan apa ketika bel pulang akhirnya berdering. Berkebalikan dengan semua teman sekelasnya yang buru-buru mengepak barang-barang mereka dan melesat ke ruang klub masing-masing, ia punya banyak sekali waktu bermalas-malasan di kelas—terkadang ia bahkan sengaja memperlambat gerakannya memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas jika tidak sedang ingin pulang cepat. Ia seolah memiliki gelembung waktu sendiri yang tidak terburu-buru, dan sebenarnya nyaris tidak berputar sama sekali.

Perkataan guru kesehatan di jam istirahat tadi masih terngiang ketika ia menarik ritsleting ransel sampai menutup. Pulang cepat, pulang tepat waktu—apa pun nama klub yang sedang dibicarakannya. Meski tidak tertarik, tidak bisa disangkal Taemin masih memikirkan bagaimana sebenarnya teknis klub tersebut: apa ada semacam batasan waktu untuk bergegas pulang? Apa ada semacam misi yang dilakukan dalam perjalanan pulang? Sungguh menggelikan.

Ia memutuskan beranjak dari bangku setelah berlama-lama mengikat tali sepatu. Kelasnya sudah kosong kendati masih ada beberapa tas yang bergeletakan di meja; samar-samar terdengar seruan penuh semangat klub-klub olahraga dari lapangan. Taemin menyusuri koridor, terkadang berpapasan dengan anak yang mengenakan jaket klub atau membawa perlengkapan klub.

Ah, memuakkan. Mereka bisa seaktif apa pun yang diinginkan, tapi bisakah tidak merusak suasana hati Taemin yang tidak pernah baik. Memandangi anak-anak seusianya berlompatan sana-sini penuh tenaga entah bagaimana membuatnya marah. Tidak pada siapa-siapa, sekaligus pada semua orang. Satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan Taemin adalah kehidupan sekolah yang tenang dan normal. Ia merasa dilemparkan ke sarang semut tempat semua makhluk bekerja keras tanpa henti.

Mendadak seseorang menepuk bahunya. Taemin terlonjak kecil dan segera menoleh.

“Hai. Pulang ke rumah?” tanya siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Jinki. Lelaki itu menanggalkan jas putihnya (dan membuat dalam hati Taemin bertanya-tanya haruskah ia mengenakannya) dan membiarkan tali tas melintasi torsonya. Cengirannya makin lebar mendapati Taemin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. “Kau memang anggota klub teladan. Langsung pulang setelah sekolah berakhir.”

Taemin mengangguk sopan tapi setengah hati, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia dapat merasakan Jinki membuntutinya di belakang. Sedikit mempercepat langkah dan Jinki mengikutinya. Sekali lagi ia menarik napas panjang, menghirup debu yang ditimbulkan klub sepak bola yang sedang berlari di tanah.

Mereka telah berada di luar gerbang dan Jinki masih saja berada di belakangnya. Taemin berhenti melangkah mendadak. Jinki cukup cepat untuk tidak menubruknya, tapi tetap bergumam, “Ups!” saat kakinya sendiri terpeleset. “Ada apa?” tanya lelaki itu seraya melongokkan kepala melewati bahu Taemin.

“Maafkan aku, _seonsaengnim_ , tapi bisakah Anda tidak mengikutiku?” Taemin balas bertanya tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan nada jengkelnya. Ia tidak peduli jika semua ini sekadar asumsinya sendiri, tapi dia sudah pulang melewati jalan yang sama selama tiga bulan pertama bersekolah dan tidak sekali pun pernah berpapasan dengan Lee Jinki dalam perjalanannya.

Bagaimanapun, Lee Jinki hanya tertawa. “Ayolah, Taemin, jangan kaku begitu. Sudah kubilang, kita berada dalam klub pulang ke rumah; tentu saja aku harus memastikan kau tiba di rumah tanpa mampir-mampir.”

Taemin menatap Jinki tidak percaya. “Anda bermaksud mengantarku ke rumah?” Sebelum Jinki buka mulut, ia kembali menyentak, “Tapi aku bukan anak TK! Aku tahu jalan pulangku sendiri.”

Jinki masih tidak terusik dengan suara Taemin yang mulai meninggi. “Ini kegiatan pertama kita. Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan, ayo kita lanjut.”

“Tapi—”

“Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Toh kau satu-satunya anggota. Sebagai pembimbing klub, aku harus bertanggung jawab.”

Taemin menggumam, “Orang gila,” yang tampaknya tidak didengar—atau tidak dipedulikan—oleh Jinki. Tetapi ia lapar setengah mati dan berlama-lama di bawah paparan cahaya matahari juga bukan keputusan bijaksana. Ia menyerapah dalam hati, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Jinki tidak menemukan kesulitan mempertahankan jarak di antara mereka.

Kedua tangan berada dalam saku celana, mau tak mau Taemin membiarkan pikirannya berkelana meninggalkan keberadaan manusia lain di belakang tengkuknya. Soal pekerjaan rumah, misalnya, dan uang jajan yang tinggal sedikit meski masih tengah bulan—dia harus menahan diri dari menyambar semua komik, jelas sekali. Kemudian kucingnya yang sebaiknya tidak mencoba kabur dari rumah; ia bosan berkeliling kompleks memanggili kucing itu—

“Hei.”

Dan tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan dua hari lagi. _Dammit_ , jelas sekali siapa yang akan mengerjakan semuanya. Cuma dia yang tidak bisa beralasan ada aktivitas klub.

“Taemin.”

Kalau dipikir, mungkin teman-temanya sengaja menelantarkan pekerjaan ke mejanya, mengetahui hanya Lee Taemin yang tidak punya kesibukan. Jadwal piketnya dalam seminggu secara menggelikan memiliki jumlah lebih banyak dibanding semua anak. Semua orang memintanya—atau sebenarnya memaksa—menggantikan jadwal piket mereka, dan rasanya tidak akan mengherankan jika Taemin mahir bersih-bersih selepas dari SMA.

“Taemin?”

“Demi Tuhan, tutup mulut, Lee Jinki,” ia mendesis sebelum sempat dicegah, dan seketika menghentikan langkah gurunya. Kemudian Taemin menyerapah lagi dalam hati. “Maafkan aku, _seonsaengnim_.”

Yap, dia remuk. Menyuruh gurunya sendiri _tutup mulut_ , sedangkan dia bahkan bukan preman sekolah—apakah preman berani sampai melakukan itu? Ia mengarahkan mata pada Jinki, langkahnya sendiri terlupakan, dan menggigit bibir cemas. Sebenarnya berita bagus jika Jinki menjadi punya alasan mendepaknya dari sekolah, ia akan mendaftar di sekolah biasa-biasa saja yang berada lebih dekat dari rumah.

Jinki menghela napas dan melarikan rambut ke belakang, membiarkan helaiannya berjatuhan kembali dengan lembut. “Kupikir kau sudah tahu, Taemin.”

Jantung Taemin mencelus. Tidak. _Tidak_. Sebenarnya ia tidak siap jika dikeluarkan dari sekolah, sedangkan satu semester belum berakhir. Apa kata ibunya nanti? “M-maafkan aku, _seonsaeng_ —”

“Kau harus memanggilku ‘ _hyung_ ’ di luar sekolah, bukan?” Cengiran Jinki menyeruak begitu saja. “Kau sedikit membuatku terkejut, tapi, hei, panggilan itu boleh juga. Kita terdengar lebih akrab, ya kan? Seperti teman!”

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke depan Taemin, masih mencengir. Taemin mengerjapkan mata.

“Ya?”

“ _Fist bump_!”

Taemin yakin Jinki mengalami cedera kepala di suatu waktu sebelum bertemu dengannya. Tidak ada guru yang seaneh dan segila Jinki, itu yang ia ketahui. Bagaimanapun, Taemin tetap mengangkat kepalan tangan dan dengan ragu menumbukkannya pada milik Jinki. Ia berjengit saat Jinki kemudian merangkulnya.

“Yup, yup. Ini adalah interaksi guru-murid yang kuinginkan: tidak ada batasan, tidak ada formalitas,” kata Jinki dengan nada yang entah bagaimana terdengar puas. Taemin meliriknya sekilas, otak menggali taktik terbaik untuk melepaskan diri tanpa menimbulkan kesan tidak sopan. “Aku muak jika guru bersikap seperti raja dan murid berusaha menjilatnya. Kau tahu perasaan itu, kan? Sungguh mentalitas yang harus dibakar. Apalagi di sekolah kita yang mementingkan persaingan. Apa kau tahu betapa mengerikan hal yang dapat dilakukan orang tua agar anaknya tidak diinjak-injak dalam arus kompetisi yang terlalu deras ini?”

Sejenak Taemin memikirkan ibunya yang tidak peduli selama dirinya tidak dikeluarkan dan tidak ada kenaikan biaya sekolah. Ia menggeleng.

“Tentu saja anggota klub pulang ke rumah tidak tahu,” kekeh Jinki sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taemin. “Kita adalah kumpulan orang-orang damai, bukan begitu? Segera tinggalkan sekolah yang memuakkan, segera pulang ke rumah yang sejuk, segera melakukan hal-hal yang kita sukai—kau akan tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa yang baik jika tidak memaksakan dirimu di masa muda.”

Pernyataan terakhir Jinki sedikit berkontradiksi dengan semua yang pernah didengar Taemin, tapi ia hanya mengangguk. Ia bukan tipe yang akan angkat bicara soal omong kosong yang tidak disukainya.

“Dari tadi kau diam saja. Lapar? Mau makan dulu?” tanya Jinki bertubi-tubi. Taemin mendapat gagasan bahwa Lee Jinki sungguh orang yang berisik.

“Kupikir ini klub pulang ke rumah,” gumam Taemin. Jinki mendecak kecil.

“Ya, tapi makan tidak akan butuh waktu selama itu. Lagi pula, bukankah kau pergi bersama pembimbing klub sekarang? Ayo kita—”

“Maafkan aku, _seonsaengnim_ ,” kata Taemin dan melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Jinki. “Aku benar-benar harus segera pulang ke rumah. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai sini.” Ia membungkuk kecil. “Sampai besok.”

~~~

Taemin hampir tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika meninggalkan Jinki, tapi setelah tiba di rumah, setelah berbaring nyaman di ranjangnya dengan kucing peliharaan menumpang di perutnya, ia mulai merasa khawatir dengan masa depan bersekolahnya. Secara harfiah ia telah meninggalkan Jinki di tengah jalan, telah menyuruhnya tutup mulut (sialan, kenapa dia harus mengatakan itu tepat di depan wajah Jinki), dan bukankah ia hampir tamat jika begini terus. Selip nama tanpa honorifik tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding yang telah dilakukannya.

Meski tidak terlihat seperti pendendam, bukan tidak mungkin Jinki akan melaporkan ini pada guru lain. Citra Taemin yang telah apatis dan pasif, akan naik tingkatan menjadi ansosial pula. Kalau sudah begitu, mungkin ada baiknya meminta maaf pada ibunya. Kemudian—

Kemudian apa?

Ia mengembuskan napas perlahan dan tepat ketika itu ponselnya berderit di dekat tangannya. Kucingnya mengeong protes saat ia menggulingkan badan untuk mencapai ponsel. Tiga bulan menjadi anak SMA, temannya berjumlah nol, dan satu-satunya yang mungkin menghubunginya hanyalah kakak lelaki yang kuliah di luar negeri atau supermarket yang menawarkan diskon di sore hari.

Tapi wajah Jinki berada di foto pengirim. Taemin tertegun.

_Sudah tiba di rumah?_

“Apa-apaan” gumamnya sambil menekan kolom jawaban. Ia terdiam untuk memikirkan kata yang tidak menyinggung hati, dan menyadari dirinya tidak pernah bertukar akun media sosial pada guru yang baru ditemuinya satu hari tersebut.

Sementara ia berpikir, bagaimanapun, dua pesan muncul berturut-turut.

_Aku berusaha mengikutimu tapi kau terlalu cepat_

_Sudah kan??_

Taemin memutuskan membalas sebelum Jinki melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrem. Sekadar pesan singkat tentang permintaan maafnya dan ucapan terima kasih telah bermaksud mengantar. Berkirim pesan dengan gurumu tidak pernah terasa sesantai bersama teman—walaupun Taemin hampir lupa caranya mengobrol dengan teman sebaya.

Gelembung bicara di sebelah kiri meletup, berbunyi: _bagus aku akan merekap kegiatan hari ini dalam buku catatan klub._

Taemin mengacak-acak rambut, tidak mengerti dan tidak bisa memastikan apakah Jinki sungguh-sungguh naif atau sekadar mempermainkannya. Selama ini, ia terbiasa diterpa pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai klub mana yang akan dimasukinya; mau tidak mau ia berpikir Jinki sudah muak dengan penolakannya dan beralih mengerjainya dengan jalan yang akan membuat dirinya jera.

Satu lagi pesan dari Jinki tiba. _Mulai sekarang beri tahu aku pukul berapa kau pulang. Untuk dokumentasi._

Taemin menelungkupkan ponsel di kasur tanpa memberi balasan, kemudian membenamkan wajah di bantal. Terserahlah, dia ikut arus saja.

 


	3. Defense Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klub Pertahanan Diri
> 
> Deskripsi: Klub yang dibentuk untuk mengajarkan pada anggotanya cara mempertahankan diri dari segala bentuk tekanan (fisik maupun mental) dan menambah keawasan pada lingkungan sekitar. Juga diajarkan cara membagi waktu dengan efektif antara belajar dan membantu orang lain.
> 
> Guru Pembimbing: -
> 
> Ketua: Choi Minho
> 
> Anggota:  
> 1\. Choi Minho

Taemin merasa menjadi orang yang berbeda ketika tiba di sekolah pagi itu. Guru kedisiplinan yang selalu meneriakinya untuk segera memilih klub di gerbang sekolah sekadar mengangguk padanya (seragamnya selalu sempurna dan dia tidak pernah terlambat) dan segera mengalihkan perhatian pada anak lainnya yang kedapatan memendekkan rok. Guru seni tersenyum saat dia melintasi taman, tidak lagi menyeretnya untuk memperhatikan betapa dalam makna setangkai tanaman dan alangkah baiknya jika dia masuk klub berkebun.

Itu hal yang aneh, tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya terkejut. Lee Jinki barangkali telah menyebarkan kabar bahwa dirinya akhirnya menjadi anggota sebuah klub.

Klub pulang ke rumah. Lucu sekali.

Ia menggelengkan kepala sambil mengeluarkan buku yang dibutuhkannya hari itu dari loker. Jika ada orang lain yang tahu, tidak salah lagi ia akan menjadi stok ejekan sampai akhir tahun—dan mungkin sampai seterusnya kecuali dia menyerah pada keadaan dan mendaftar ke klub yang lebih normal. Sayangnya ia tidak punya niatan untuk itu, dan sejujurnya ia tidak peduli seandainya semua orang mengetahui klub paling baru yang dibentuk Lee Jinki.

“Hei, Taemin,” sapa seorang teman sekelasnya yang juga mengambil buku. Taemin mengangguk sekilas, tapi sedikit bergeser minggir karena sebenarnya berada dekat-dekat dengan anggota klub sepak bola yang baru saja bergulung-gulung di lapangan basah bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

“Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan masuk klub apa?” Topik basi yang sama. “Kusarankan masuk klub sepak bola. Banyak yang mendaftar, sih, tapi kami masih kekurangan orang untuk membersihkan lapangan setelah selesai latihan.”

Tentu saja, kau masuk klub sepak bola untuk menjadi pesuruh. Taemin memberikan senyum kilat. “Maaf, aku tidak tertarik dengan sepak bola.”

“Begitukah? Sayang sekali. Kuharap kau segera masuk klub, kawan.” Pemuda itu berdecak, kemudian menepuk pundaknya sejenak sebelum pergi—Taemin harap untuk segera membersihkan badannya.

Taemin mendongakkan kepala, mendengar tengkuknya bergemeretak kecil, kemudian menutup pintu loker. Sampai sekarang, ia telah mendengar ratusan ucapan ‘kuharap kau segera masuk klub’ seolah dia akan tersisihkan dari kapal Nuh jika tidak segera mendaftar menjadi anggota salah satu klub. Pada dasarnya ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti ini, dan dia siap dengan segala konsekuensi—tekanan teman sebaya, misalnya.

Sejujurnya, bukankah sebagian anak segera berpegangan pada satu klub karena khawatir menjadi bahan pembicaraan seisi sekolah. Dibanding tidak naik kelas, tekanan teman sebaya adalah hal paling menakutkan yang dapat terjadi pada seseorang. Kau bisa pindah sekolah dan tes ulang untuk ditempatkan di kelas yang seharusnya jika tinggal kelas, tapi apakah kau bisa mengatasi luka dari perkataan orang lain semudah pindah sekolah? Tidak. Luka itu akan terus berdenyut, meremang, semakin lebar, hingga menimbulkan trauma yang terus menghantui jiwa kecil di dalam tubuhmu.

“Ketua!” seseorang berseru di belakang. Cukup untuk menggugahnya dari lamunan, tapi tidak membuatnya menoleh. Banyak sekali ketua klub berseliweran di koridor, meski ia tidak mengenal mereka.

“Ketua! Ketua klub pulang ke rumah!”

Taemin seketika berjengit. Lee Jinki brengsek, umpatnya dalam hati sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Persetan jika ia membuat gurunya harus mengejar; orang macam apa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan paling memalukan sejagad raya itu. Ia sudah separuh berlari dan hampir mencapai kelasnya ketika Jinki berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

“Lee Taemin,” engah Jinki. Taemin menoleh sambil menggertakkan rahang.

“Maaf,  _seonsaengnim_ , tapi Anda membuatku ingin pura-pura tidak mengenal Anda.”

Jinki terkekeh tanpa tenaga, dan harus menyandarkan sebelah bahu ke dinding. “ _Man_ , aku sudah lama tidak berlari. Aku benar-benar sudah tua,” gerutunya sambil mengurut dada. Taemin memutar bola mata. “Yang paling penting adalah,” katanya, setelah berhasil mengumpulkan napas lagi, “aku punya berita buruk untukmu.”

Setidak peduli apa pun Taemin pada semua omong kosong tentang klub, ia tetap mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya. “Apa?”

“Kepala sekolah berkata kita harus mencari satu anggota lagi sebelum akhir semester jika ingin klub ini disetujui keberadaannya,” kata Jinki, tangannya terangkat untuk menyisihkan rambut sewarna pasirnya ke samping.

(Untuk sepersekian detik, Taemin terpana dengan kenyataan bahwa Jinki dapat seenaknya mengecat rambutnya dengan warna yang cukup mencolok di lingkungan sekolah. Ia tidak menyadarinya kemarin karena terlalu terkejut dengan segala konsep klub pulang ke rumah tersebut.)

Penjelasan Jinki membuat Taemin tersentak. “Bukankah Anda kemarin bilang klub itu telah disetujui? Jadi kenapa sekarang—” ia berdeham keras ketika Jinki memberikan sorot mata  _aku-tahu-kau-peduli_. “P-pokoknya, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?”

“Yah, ada banyak hal yang tidak kau mengerti,” ujar Jinki, tapi matanya mulai tergelincir menghindari milik Taemin, dan Taemin tahu ada hal mencurigakan yang sedang disembunyikan.

“Apa maksud Anda?”

“Lebih baik tinggalkan saja. Yang penting, kita harus mencari—”

“Tidak, jelaskan dulu padaku,” tegas Taemin.

Jinki mengernyit seolah mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus menyerah pada Taemin atau tidak, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengembuskan napas keras dan memberikan ekspresi memelas. “Baiklah, aku akan mengakui padamu: aku mencuri stempel kepala sekolah untuk mengesahkan klub kita.”

Taemin tidak berpikir saat menanggapi, “Anda adalah orang gila,  _seonsaengnim_.”

“Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, oke? Klub ini harus berdiri dan aku tidak bisa menunggu kepastian Ibu terlalu lama karena aku membutuhkan kenaikan gaji secepatnya. Saat itu tidak ada orang di ruangannya, jadi aku menyelinap masuk dan—”

“Tunggu, tunggu.” Taemin mengangkat kedua telapak tangan menghadap ke depan untuk menghentikan semburan pengakuan Jinki. “Bagaimana Anda bisa masuk? Dan siapa itu ‘ibu’?”

Jinki terlihat hampir menangis. “Kepala sekolah adalah ibuku.”

“Hah?”

“Karena itu aku menjadi guru walaupun tidak pernah berniat menjadi guru—kau tahu maksudku, kan? Dan aku juga tidak berniat menjadi pembimbing klub sampai Ibu berkata gajiku tidak akan naik sebelum aku menjadi pembimbing. Makanya aku membentuk klub pulang ke rumah.”

Taemin tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi orang semacam Jinki—plus, beberapa anak mulai tampak bertanya-tanya dengan interaksi mereka yang terlihat mencurigakan. Ia menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku celana, menatap tepat ke mata Jinki.

“Kita kembali ke poinnya saja: kita harus mencari satu anggota lagi?”

“Benar, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang bisa masuk tanpa mencerca klub kita,” desah Jinki sambil menggaruk-garuk kulit kepala. Menyadari Taemin menatapnya skeptis, ia mengangkat bahu. “Aku punya jiwa lembut yang sensitif pada hinaan. Kau tidak tahu?”

Taemin berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersentak dengan satu fakta yang baru saja ditemukannya. “Aku baru menyadari sesuatu...”

“Apa itu? Sebutkan!”

“Aku tidak pernah setuju menjadi anggota klub ini,” kata Taemin, lalu membungkuk kecil. “Selamat pagi,  _seonsaengnim_.”

Bel masuk menelan seruan Jinki.

~~~

Bagaimanapun, sepanjang pelajaran Taemin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kandidat anggota baru klub pulang ke rumah, dan mati-matian menyalahkan Jinki untuk mendistraksinya. Ia tidak pernah mengaku menjadi anggota klub, tidak pernah menyatakan secara tertulis untuk menjadi anggota, sehingga mengkhawatirkan eksistensi klub yang sudah samar-samar ini terasa sangat konyol. Rasanya seperti melabeli dirinya dengan nama yang sangat absurd—ia tidak pernah meminta pengakuan dari orang lain, apalagi dalam hal pulang cepat seperti yang selalu dilakukannya.

Ia menjatuhkan kepala ke meja begitu bel istirahat berdering. Beberapa anak bicara soal akan makan bersama anggota klub mereka; segelintir mengeluh tentang rapat dadakan yang akan memakan waktu istirahat; siswa-siswa lelaki bergegas ke lapangan sebelum senior klub mereka menghukum; seperti selamanya, hanya Taemin yang tidak ribut segera ke ruangan klubnya.

“Lee Taemin itu,” seorang gadis berbisik tidak jauh di belakangnya, “dia tidak ikut klub apa pun. Menyedihkan.”

“Biarkan saja, dia akan melihat akibatnya saat akhir semester dua nanti.”

“Anak seperti itu tidak punya tujuan, bukan? Langsung pulang setelah sekolah berakhir.”

Taemin melejitkan kepala ke atas dengan begitu mendadak hingga kedua gadis yang masih berbisik-bisik itu tersentak kaget. Bagaimanapun, mereka terlambat kabur dari kelas karena Taemin sudah terlebih dulu memutar separuh badan atas ke belakang.

“Itu aktivitas klubku,” katanya datar. “Segera pulang ke rumah. Kalian pernah dengar klub pulang ke rumah?”

Kedua gadis itu bergegas keluar dari kelas, saling memekik kecil tentang betapa aneh dan suram seorang Lee Taemin. Meminta pengakuan orang lain atau tidak, bukankah semua orang tampaknya sudah tahu Lee Taemin adalah anggota klub pulang ke rumah? Mungkin itu adalah sebutan yang beredar di belakang punggung Taemin, bersama dengan decakan dan cibiran mengenai betapa tidak berguna dirinya. Seandainya mereka tahu kalau klub yang mereka buat bahan bercanda itu ada sungguhan.

Taemin mendengus dan bangkit dari mejanya. Ia akan ke ruang kesehatan dan melemparkan lembar persetujuan ke wajah Jinki, kalau bisa menggosok-gosoknya sekalian, agar pria itu puas.

Tapi mengakui dirinya saja sebagai anggota klub tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka hadapi. Harus ada minimal dua orang yang menjadi anggota sebuah klub agar bisa diakui, dan mencari satu orang ini akan lebih sulit daripada setangkai jarum di lautan jerami. Mereka berada di sekolah dengan prestrasi non-akademik yang gemilang; anak-anak yang terlalu aktif atau terlalu ambisius membeludak di dalamnya, dan justru jiwa-jiwa pemalas seperti Taemin terlihat jauh lebih langka.

Taemin mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam tiga bulan ini, ia merutuki habis-habisan keputusan orang tuanya untuk memasukkannya ke dalam sekolah terbaik. Jika mereka mengizinkannya masuk ke sekolah dekat rumah, mungkin ia tidak akan sendiri segera pulang setelah pelajaran berakhir—atau malah dia dan kelompok temannya bisa bergantian mengunjungi rumah satu sama lain.

Kehidupan sekolah yang diidamkannya jelas-jelas tidak bisa terlaksana di institusi semacam ini.

Seseorang menubruk bahunya, membuat botol-botol bergulingan jatuh dan menggelinding ke sepanjang koridor. Taemin menghela napas, tapi menggumamkan maaf dan ikut berjongkok untuk membantu agar semua minuman berlainan rasa itu kembali terkumpul.

“Tidak usah dibantu! Aku tidak apa-apa!” sembur pemuda yang menubruknya. Taemin mendongak dan mempertemukan dirinya dengan sepasang kacamata lebar yang hampir melorot jika tidak cepat-cepat dinaikkan sampai pangkal hidung.

“Uh, tidak masalah, kok,” katanya, mau tidak mau bertanya-tanya klub apa tempat pemuda culun ini berada. Tidak perlu menjadi anggota klub tertentu untuk mengetahui rahasia umum bahwa anak baru selalu dijadikan pesuruh—kecuali kau sangat berbakat atau sangat menawan atau sangat kaya.

Pemuda itu berterima kasih lirih sambil beranjak berdiri, Taemin hendak menyerahkan empat botol di tangannya sendiri jika tidak menyadari pemuda di depannya sudah membawa—delapan? Sepuluh? Taemin mengenyahkan niatan itu dan semakin mendekatkan bawaannya ke dada agar tidak jatuh.

“Di mana ruang klubmu? Aku akan bantu bawakan,” katanya. Si pemuda seolah baru saja terkena serangan jantung.

“Tidak—tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri; letakkan saja di sini, perjalananku tidak terlalu jauh, kok,” ujarnya terbata. Taemin mengangkat alis.

“Di sekitar sini ada ruang klub?”

Pemuda itu sudah membuka mulut, tapi kemudian menggantinya dengan senyum tipis dan gelengan kecil. “Aku bukan anggota klub mana pun,” gumamnya lirih. “Ini untuk teman sekelasku... mereka sibuk mengerjakan laporan keuangan klub mereka.”

“Hah?” Mungkin Taemin sudah menyuarakan keheranannya dengan terlalu keras; pemuda di sampingnya terkekeh kecil. Kacamata itu terlalu besar di bentuk wajahnya yang kecil hingga selalu melorot dari waktu ke waktu. Postur tubuhnya yang jangkung selalu melengkung seperti kertas yang dipaksa berdiri.

Tapi Taemin tidak pernah melihat orang semacam itu di upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Dia memiringkan kepala. “Kau murid pindahan?”

“Uh, bukan.” Pemuda itu tertawa gugup. “M-mungkin kau tidak pernah melihatku karena aku tidak ikut klub apa pun—a-aku sudah hampir dua tahun di sini.”

Taemin nyaris menjatuhkan botol-botol di dekapannya. “Maaf!” serunya, membuat pemuda di sampingnya melonjak. Wajah Taemin seketika memanas. “Maafkan aku...  _Sunbaenim_. Kupikir kau juga kelas satu. Tolong maafkan aku.”

“Tidak masalah. Jangan khawatir.” Untuk pertama kalinya, Taemin melihat pemuda itu tersenyum sungguhan, dan lagi-lagi ia hampir menjatuhkan botol. Kini untuk alasan yang sangat berbeda.

“Tapi  _sunbaenim_  tidak ikut klub apa pun,” Taemin mulai bicara lagi, “apa ini artinya anak yang tidak ikut klub tidak bisa naik kelas hanya rumor?”

“Mm, rumor itu benar,” kata seniornya, dan Taemin ingin menggelung diri di lantai karena ini artinya ia benar-benar tidak akan naik kelas. “Untuk kasusku, bagaimanapun, ada beberapa... hal yang terjadi hingga membuatku masih bisa naik kelas.”

Mereka tiba di depan pintu kelas 2-5, dan pemuda itu buru-buru membungkuk terima kasih pada Taemin. “Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Sungguh. Terima kasih banyak.”

Taemin ikut membungkuk kikuk karena aneh rasanya seorang kakak kelas berterima kasih terus-menerus seperti yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

“Ooi, Minho. Mana minumanku?” seru sekumpulan anak yang berleha-leha di kelas. Beberapa jelas-jelas main kartu, sementara sisanya tertutup dinding. Taemin berusaha mengintip, tapi postur pemuda di sebelahnya segera tegak dan sepenuhnya memblokir jangkauan pandangnya.

“S-segera datang!” seru pemuda itu. Ia kembali berbalik pada Taemin dan mencengir minta maaf. “Terima kasih banyak, sungguh. Aku sangat terbantu.” Ia meletakkan bawaannya di meja terdekat terlebih dulu sebelum mengambil botol-botol dari tangan Taemin. “Sampai jumpa lagi. Senang bisa mengenalmu.”

“Minhooo!”

“Aku mengerti.” Pemuda itu segera masuk dan membagikan botol-botol minuman, hanya tersenyum lemah ketika beberapa orang menonjok lengannya dengan kekuatan yang jelas-jelas terlalu keras untuk dianggap sebagai candaan. Seseorang bahkan menjentik dahinya saat ia merunduk untuk mengulurkan botol.

Taemin merasa geram, tapi ia akan menjadi daging panggang jika berani menerobos ke kelas senior untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dalam hal seperti ini, tentu saja guru akan menutup mata. Ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa ada orang-orang yang punya keinginan menindas lainnya—bukankah mereka sama-sama manusia.

Mendadak Jinki muncul dari tikungan dan Taemin terlambat berbalik sebelum lelaki itu berseru, “Ooh, ketua klub kesayanganku.”

Air muka Taemin mengeras. “Apa lagi yang Anda inginkan,  _seonsaengnim_?”

“Seandainya saja kau tidak menggunakan bentuk formal, rasanya aku akan terintimidasi,” kekeh Jinki dan mengalungkan sebelah lengan di pundak Taemin, berjalan bersisian dengannya di sepanjang koridor. “Soal anggota baru itu, aku sudah punya satu kandidat. Baru saja aku mencari datanya di ruang guru—oh, lihat, peraih nilai ujian tengah semester tertinggi sudah dipasang di papan.”

Taemin bukan anak cerdas, walaupun tidak bodoh, sehingga ia berniat melewati selembar kertas yang tidak mungkin memuat namanya. Tapi satu nama mendadak menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya segera berhenti melangkah.

“Tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai anak pintar yang berharap dapat nilai tinggi, Taemin,” canda Jinki, dan dengan mudah diabaikan Taemin. Matanya melekat pada peringkat pertama dengan nilai nyaris sempurna itu. Jinki pasti bisa melihat ke mana tatapannya terpaku karena lelaki itu terkekeh. “Dia masih tidak terkalahkan, bukan? Dasar monster.”

Ingatan Taemin segera mencapai kejadian beberapa menit lalu. “Ada berapa banyak Minho di sekolah ini?”

“Untuk kelas dua? Hanya Choi Minho. Satu-satunya. Ada beberapa di kelas tiga dan satu, sih.”

Mata Taemin masih enggan meninggalkan tulisan ‘Choi Minho kelas 2-5’ di puncak teratas daftar siswa terbaik itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan pemuda dengan kacamata terlalu besar, bersikap canggung, dan menjadi objek penindasan yang baru saja ditemuinya adalah murid nomor satu.

Di sebelahnya, lagi-lagi tanpa diminta, Jinki berkomentar, “Dia juga tidak ikut klub apa pun, tapi nilainya yang selalu menempati nomor satu bisa meloloskannya dari tinggal kelas—”

Jinki dan Taemin berpandangan. Bersamaan dengan alis Taemin yang terangkat, Jinki mulai mencengir lebar.

“Anggota baru!”


	4. Defense Club: Daily Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berikut dilampirkan kegiatan sehari-hari Klub Pertahanan Diri:
> 
> 1\. Menempa ketahanan mental  
> 2\. Menempa ketahanan fisik

Choi Minho membetulkan kacamatanya dan berjalan cepat dari papan pengumuman. Tidak salah lagi ibunya akan senang mendengar kabar ini (walaupun ia sudah berada di posisi yang sama sejak kelas satu), tapi berbeda cerita dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia menaikkan gagang kacamata lagi, kini karena gugup. Seandainya bukan untuk menyenangkan ibunya yang bekerja keras mengisi dua peran orang tua untuknya, mungkin Minho akan mempertimbangkan opsi mengacaukan semua jawaban tes yang diadakan.

Setiap langkah yang diambilnya terasa semakin berat, dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sebelum melangkah masuk. Keriuhan kelas seketika mereda, dan tidak perlu waktu lama hingga semua keakraban itu berubah menjadi bisik-bisik penuh dendam dan iri. Perlahan-lahan Minho mengembuskan napas yang sudah diambilnya di luar tadi—udara yang jauh lebih murni dan segar—sembari berjalan ke bangkunya yang ada di barisan terdepan.

Di sekolah yang mementingkan persaingan antar siswa ini, menjadi peringkat pertama di kelas akan memberikan banyak manfaat, tapi peringkat pertama di seluruh angkatan mendapat lebih banyak lagi. Ia bisa mendapatkan menu makan siang yang lebih layak dan lebih banyak; ia bisa bebas dari biaya sekolah; ia bisa memilih bangku mana saja yang ingin ditempatinya di kelas; dan daftarnya terus berlanjut, tapi terasa tidak penting bagi Minho karena yang diinginkannya hanyalah kebebasan dari terkaman teman-temannya.

“Ooh, rupanya si nomor satu sudah datang,” celetuk seorang pemuda, belum semenit Minho duduk di bangkunya. Buku yang baru saja dikeluarkannya segera saja remuk di bawah pantat pemuda yang mengempaskan badan di atas meja.

“Hei, kau datang tanpa menyapa kami?” sambung yang lain dan tidak main-main menampar bagian belakang kepala Minho hingga kacamatanya hampir mencelat. “Jadi begini? Kau mengabaikan pertemanan kami karena menjadi nomor satu?”

“T-tidak...”

“Kalau begitu, sapa kami!” Seseorang menendang kaki kursinya kuat-kuat. Minho memperbaiki kacamata, kemudian beringsut berdiri. Ia tidak pernah mencoba melawan dengan pertimbangan: a) dia tidak bisa berkelahi, b) mereka berjumlah empat belas orang, belum termasuk spektator yang bisa saja melompat ikut campur, c) ibunya akan sedih jika mengetahui dirinya selama ini ditindas.

Maka, ia meletakkan kedua tangan di perut dan membungkuk sangat rendah. “Selamat pagi, Tuan dan Nyonya...”

Seisi kelas meledak dalam tawa, beberapa gadis bahkan sudah mengacungkan ponsel untuk merekam aksi badutnya barusan. Seseorang menampar punggungnya saat ia bermaksud menegakkan badan.

“Siapa yang menyuruhmu berdiri? Terus menunduklah!”

Pantatnya ditendang dari belakang. “Dengan begini kau bisa merefleksikan kesalahanmu, kan?”

Ia menggigit bibir saat seseorang menjambak rambutnya keras-keras. “Tidak punya hati, menempati peringkat pertama terus-menerus. Kau mencoba menertawakan kemampuan kami?!”

Dan seterusnya, dan memang akan terus berlanjut jika bel tidak berdering dan seseorang membuka pintu kelas dengan sedikit terlalu kasar. Wali kelas mereka selalu sengaja datang lebih terlambat karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan fenomena tersebut, dan selalu berpura-pura tidak tahu meski sempat menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri, sehingga, ketika orang itu melangkah masuk tepat saat bel berbunyi, seisi kelas menjadi hening.

“Duduk di bangku kalian.” Suara yang belum pernah didengar oleh Minho. Beberapa anak menyumpah pelan, tapi tidak membangkang. Seseorang meninggalkan senggolan yang cukup keras di pundak Minho yang masih belum sepenuhnya tegak—“Dan kau, anak muda, keluar.”

Minho buru-buru menegakkan badan, jantungnya berdegup kencang, tapi tatapan mata lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak ditujukan padanya. Pemuda di sebelahnya mendengus. “Maaf, _ssaem_ —aku?”

“Kau lihat aku berbicara dengan orang lain? Keluar.”

“Tunggu, aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang salah di sini.”

Lelaki itu mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. “Keluar.” Kemudian, seolah belum cukup mengagetkan seisi kelas, ia melanjutkan, “Fakta bahwa kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang salah memberitahuku kau belum layak berada di kelas unggulan. Sebelum aku menggunakan tangan, keluar.”

“Mampus kau nanti, Choi,” serapah pemuda itu sebelum meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah mengentak-entak. Minho meneguk ludah dan duduk dengan tidak nyaman di bangkunya. Tepat berada di depan guru yang belum pernah dilihatnya ini. Menakutkan.

“Wali kelas kalian tidak bisa datang sampai bulan depan. Cuti melahirkan. Sampai saat itu tiba—”

“Tapi Baek _seonsaengnim_ laki-laki,” gumam Minho tanpa sadar, dan membuat lelaki itu berdeham keras.

“Maksudku, cuti sakit. Kecelakaan tadi malam membuatnya tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian.” Lelaki berambut cerah itu menegakkan badan dari posisinya menumpukan kedua tangan di pinggiran meja. “Aku Lee Jinki. Sekarang, aku akan mengabsen kalian.”

Sementara satu per satu nama dipanggil, Minho tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya soal keberadaan Lee Jinki. Tidak hanya tidak pernah kelihatan di ruang guru maupun koridor, lelaki itu berani mengeluarkan seorang siswa sedangkan sebagian besar guru tidak mampu berkutik di dalam kelas spesial yang berisi anak pintar maupun anak seorang yang berpengaruh. Minho harap lelaki itu tidak akan terlibat dalam masalah dengan menendang keluar seorang siswa.

“Choi Minho.”

“H-hadir!” seru Minho setengah melonjak sambil mengacungkan tangan, membuat beberapa anak mencibir atau bahkan mencoba melemparinya dengan penghapus. Lee Jinki menaikkan sorot mata tajam ke arahnya, kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke buku absensi.

“Temui aku di ruang kesehatan saat istirahat nanti. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan,” kata Jinki dingin, dan jantung Minho seketika mencelus.

“Mungkin akhirnya dia membuat muak guru-guru,” kekeh seseorang lirih dari belakang.

“Habislah dia.”

“Makan itu.”

“Apa pun yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Choi Minho,” potong Lee Jinki tanpa mengangkat tatapan dari buku, “tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian semua. Tutup mulut.”

Sekali lagi kelas diliput keheningan mutlak.

~~~

Ruang kesehatan kosong saat Taemin menyelinap ke dalamnya, tapi ia tidak berharap Jinki berada di sekitarnya pula. Diiringi desahan lega, ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan mengarah ke ranjang paling jauh dari pintu. Beberapa hari berkutat bersama Lee Jinki entah bagaimana membuatnya memiliki akses bebas ke ruang kesehatan, dan itu adalah satu-satunya manfaat yang ditemukannya dari ditempeli Jinki sepanjang hari. Ia membeber selembar koran di atas seprei dan meletakkan bekal makan siang di atasnya.

Rasanya percuma saja kendati mengetahui Choi Minho adalah kandidat anggota kedua klub pulang ke rumah. Pemuda itu jauh lebih berpengalaman dan jauh lebih cepat dari Taemin dalam hal menerobos gerbang sekolah setelah sekolah berakhir. Ia tidak pernah bertemu Minho meski berkeliaran di area koridor kelas dua (dan membuatnya dipanggil-panggil oleh beberapa gadis yang membutuhkan manekin untuk klub desain pakaian mereka).

Melebihi kekhawatiran terhadap kelangsungan klub—karena pada dasarnya dia tidak peduli—sejujurnya Taemin lebih khawatir pada kelangsungan hidup Choi Minho. Pemuda itu jelas-jelas objek penindasan yang empuk dengan segala sikap rendah diri yang menguar seperti _halo_ di sekelilingnya. Terlepas bahwa otaknya bisa menghajar semua penindas dengan sekali jentik, ia tidak terlihat ingin melawan mereka, dan itu memicu insting ingin melindungi dalam diri Taemin.

Ia melonjak kaget saat pintu digeser kasar, dan Lee Jinki yang terlihat jauh lebih letih dari biasanya terhuyung masuk. Lelaki itu menjatuhkan tubuh di kursi dan melonggarkan dasi sambil mengerang seperti seseorang yang baru saja terserempet peluru. Cukup meluangkan beberapa detik untuk mempertanyakan sikap Jinki, Taemin telah mengembalikan perhatiannya pada makan siangnya.

“Kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa, ketua?” erang Jinki dengan kepala terkulai di sandaran kursi. Taemin tidak menoleh.

“Aku minta maaf, _seonsaengnim_ , tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan omong kosong Anda.”

“Terus terang seperti biasanya, tapi tidak masalah: aku tetap akan menceritakannya padamu,” sambung Jinki seraya beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Taemin. “Wah, bentuknya lucu sekali,” komentarnya setengah hati sebelum melemparkan sepotong sosis berbentuk gurita ke mulutnya. “Enak pula. Akhirnya aku menemukan cara berkoneksi dengan Choi Minho, dan seharusnya dia datang sebentar lagi.”

“Anda mengatakannya seolah Choi Minho adalah arwah gentayangan.”

“Bukankah dari sisi tertentu ia terlihat seperti itu? Omong-omong, apa aku sudah cerita padamu kalau aku menjadi wali kelas 2-5 untuk mendapatkan Choi Minho?”

Taemin mendongak. “Apa yang terjadi pada wali kelas yang asli?”

“Aku meyakinkan Ibu bahwa pria itu butuh ikut pelatihan di tempat yang jauh sekali dan dalam waktu yang lama. Begitulah aku berhasil masuk kelas Minho tanpa dicurigai siapa pun,” kata Jinki, dengan kasual mengambil sosis kedua. “ _Man_ , ini enak sekali. Buatan pacarmu?”

“Ibuku.”

“Oh, benar juga. Aku lupa sedang berbicara dengan Lee Taemin.” Jinki tertawa berderai dan Taemin menepis tangannya yang masih menyelinap ke kotak bekal. Jinki berusaha menggunakan tangan yang lain, yang dengan tangkas masih mampu ditahan Taemin. Mereka beradu pandang sejenak, sebelum Taemin memutuskan menyerah. Bagaimanapun, Jinki adalah seorang guru, dan bergulat dengan guru hanya karena sepotong sosis terdengat sangat tolol.

“Kenapa dia belum datang juga? Istirahat tersisa sepuluh menit lagi,” katanya, sementara Jinki dengan senang hati menikmati bekal makan siangnya. Ia mengembuskan napas ke langit-langit. “Jangan katakan dia terjegal lagi oleh teman-temannya...”

Jinki mengangkat tatapan penuh ketertarikan. “Kau mengenalnya?”

“Um, yah...” Taemin teringat pertemuan pertama tempo hari yang singkat tapi sedikit-banyak telah merangkum kehidupan sekolah Choi Minho. “Anda bisa menyebutnya begitu. Tidak benar-benar kenalan, sih.”

“Pacar?”

Ketukan pelan di pintu menghentikan percakapan mereka. Jinki menelan isi mulutnya dan menyeka bibir dengan punggung tangan seraya melompat turun dari ranjang. “Masuk!” serunya setelah terburu-buru duduk di kursi.

Dengan sopan Choi Minho membuka pintu. Pakaiannya rapi, tapi ada beberapa noda gelap di bagian lutut serta manset kemejanya. “Anda memanggil saya, _seonsaengnim_?”

“Duduk,” perintah Jinki singkat, dan Taemin teringat nada penuh otoritas yang juga berhasil menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya meski benaknya melawan. Seandainya saat itu ia tahu Jinki yang sebenarnya jauh dari kesan berwibawa.

Minho mengangguk kecil dan terlebih dulu menutup pintu, kemudian duduk di kursi plastik yang tak jauh dari meja Jinki. Sekilas saja tatapan matanya mengitari ruang kesehatan, sebelum terpaut pada Taemin yang masih berada di atas ranjang bersama kotak bekalnya. Minho menawarkan senyum lemah yang hampir berarti minta tolong. Taemin ingin merengkuhnya dan berkata Jinki tidak akan menindasnya seperti yang dilakukan teman-teman keparatnya.

“Aku sudah mendengar banyak soalmu,” Jinki memulai. “Choi Minho, anak yang tidak tergabung dalam klub apa pun.”

Minho menunduk, jelas-jelas merasa tidak nyaman. “Benar...”

“Jadi, kenapa?”

Mau tak mau Taemin teringat kembali percakapan pertamanya bersama Jinki. Lelaki itu secara harfiah menyalin-tempel kata-katanya sendiri dengan hanya mengganti nama lawan bicaranya. Sungguh tidak kreatif.

“Aku...” gumam Minho dengan suara kecil, “tidak bisa melakukan apa pun—tidak berguna.”

“Tidak berguna sampai-sampai bisa mendapat peringkat pertama di setiap ujian?”

Minho melirik Jinki sekilas, kemudian Taemin, dan berakhir pada pangkuannya. “B-bukan dalam hal itu. Tidak bisa berkomunikasi. Tidak bisa kerja sama.”

Jinki berganti memperhatikan Minho, masih mengayun-ayunkan kursinya ke kanan dan kiri. “Kau sudah kelas dua, artinya sudah lebih dari satu tahun berada di sini. Masih kurang untuk menyeleksi tiap klub? Banyak yang tidak perlu melibatkan kerja sama atau komunikasi, kau tahu.”

“Y-ya, aku tahu.” Tangan Minho sedikit gemetar saat membetulkan kacamatanya. “Hanya—hanya ini dan itu... yang membuatku tidak bisa...”

“Bicara yang jelas.”

“ _Seonsaengnim_ , Anda terlalu keras,” potong Taemin sebelum sempat dicegah “Satu tahun lebih dan masih tidak mengikuti klub berarti Minho _sunbaenim_ punya alasan kuat untuk itu. Kalau dia anak biasa yang ketakutan dengan cercaan orang lain, dia pasti sudah menjadi anggota bayangan klub tertentu.”

Minho terperangah menatap Taemin. Jinki mendecak kecil.

“Sangat heroik, Taemin, tapi kau mengacaukan langkah kerjaku.” Jinki mendengus kecil. “Kalau begitu, kita langsung ke intinya saja: aku membimbing sebuah klub baru dengan anggota hanya satu, kau berminat ikut?”

Mata Minho terbeliak lebar, kacamatanya melorot. “M-maaf, apa?”

“Klub pulang ke rumah,” lanjut Jinki. “Dan aku tidak bercanda. Secara harfiah kegiatan kami sejauh ini hanyalah pulang ke rumah tepat waktu setelah jam pelajaran selesai. Ketuanya adalah anak ini,” dagu Jinki mencuat ke arah Taemin, “merangkap anggota. Kau bisa jadi anggota kedua, kalau mau.”

“P-pulang ke rumah... tapi itu bukan klub... bagaimana bisa...” Minho menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak koheren, dengan panik tangannya menaikkan kacamata kembali ke pangkal hidung. “Apa yang—pulang ke rumah? Itu bukan kegiatan...”

“Itu _adalah_ kegiatan dan kau bisa berhenti merapal mantra karena aku hanya butuh ya atau tidak,” potong Jinki jengah. Minho sedikit mengkeret dengan nada suara Jinki yang mulai menanjak tidak sabar.

“T-tapi aku belum bilang ibuku—beliau pasti tidak setuju.”

Jinki mengusap-usap dagu. “Jadi kau memilih jadi anjing setiap pulang sekolah?”

Minho sama terkejutnya dengan Taemin—walaupun sepertinya Taemin sedikit lebih reaktif ketimbang yang bersangkutan. “A-apa maksud Anda?”

“Terserah padamu, sih. Kau bisa selamanya menjadi ladang uang dan hiburan mereka, sementara ibumu di rumah berharap kau segera pulang. Kau bisa selamanya ditertawakan oleh mereka, sedangkan ibumu di rumah berpikir betapa berbakti dirimu untuk pulang terlambat karena _kegiatan klub_.” Jinki mendengus meremehkan. “Klub, _my ass_. Kecuali kau memang mendaftarkan diri dalam klub badut, sih, tapi terakhir kali aku mengecek, klub macam itu tidak eksis.”

Taemin tidak yakin bagaimana Jinki bisa mengetahui sangat banyak soal Minho, tapi tampaknya semua itu valid karena Minho menunduk rendah dengan tubuh mulai berguncang. Tangannya meremas kain celana kuat-kuat hingga gemetaran.

“Aku hanya mencoba membantumu, anak muda. Kau cerdas dan baik hati. Masa depanmu terbuka sangat luas dan menjanjikan di luar sana, jangan merusak diri dengan kenangan tidak menyenangkan seperti yang sedang kau lakukan.”

“Itu... tidak...” Setetes air mata jatuh ke permukaan kacamata Minho, tapi yang lain berhasil meluncur ke pangkuan. Taemin terperangah. “Bagaimana...”

“Kau sadar sedang merusak mentalmu sendiri, bukan? Dendam yang kaumiliki pada teman-teman sekelasmu bisa saja tersalurkan pada orang lain yang sama sekali tidak berkaitan; kau menjadi jauh lebih mudah curiga dan perasaanmu menumpul.” Jinki menarik napas panjang dan mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri, tangannya menyentuh pundak Minho yang semakin berguncang seiring dengan sengguk tertahannya. “Pada akhirnya, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan karena dibayangi trauma. Aku tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi pada anak seberharga dirimu, Minho. Kau sangat baik. Kau sudah bekerja keras dan sekarang sudah saatnya berhenti dari kejahatan teman-temanmu.”

Minho melepas kacamata dan menyeka air mata, meski hal itu tidak berguna mengingat tangisannya belum berhenti. “Apa yang harus kulakukan,” ia terisak. “Aku muak dengan semua ini.”

Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya mendengarkan Minho tersedu dan mendengus, tubuhnya berguncang ke depan dan belakang. Semua senyum dan tawa setengah hati yang selama ini ditampakkan pada orang-orang yang ia sebut teman meluruh begitu saja; mengerut dan hilang bersama tiap tetes air matanya.

“Aku tidak yakin bisa membantumu di sekolah, tapi kau akan pulang tepat waktu jika masuk dalam klub ini,” kata Jinki lembut. “Segera setelah pelajaran selesai. Tanpa luka dan tanpa ditertawakan. Hal sekecil ini bisa membantumu, bukan?”

“B-bagaimana caranya?”

“Jangan khawatir, kami yang akan mengajarimu.” Jinki menyorongkan saputangan pada si pemuda jangkung yang masih menangis. “Sekarang, hapus air matamu karena bel akan berbunyi—” terdengar serangkaian nada, “—sekarang juga.”

Minho masih bergeming di kursi, kini tangannya menggenggam erat-erat saputangan biru tersebut. Jinki menyadarinya pula.

“Kau butuh diantar?”

Mulut Minho seketika terbuka seolah hendak menyangkal, tapi kemudian ia tampak semakin kecil saat berkata, “Ya.”

Jinki memberi isyarat pada Taemin melalui matanya, yang dibalas dengan belalakan tidak percaya karena selama ini Taemin berpikir dirinya tidak lebih dari penonton. Jinki mengerutkan kening seakan penolakan Taemin adalah dosa besar, semakin menatapnya tajam. Taemin memejamkan mata setelah menyadari semua interaksi tanpa suara ini sangat bodoh.

“Ayo,” katanya memecah keheningan, dengan separuh enggan-separuh canggung melorot dari ranjang dan berjalan menghampiri Choi Minho. “Kita bisa kembali ke kelas bersama, _Sunbaenim_.”

Dan Taemin merasa semakin bodoh ketika orang yang seharusnya ia temani menjulang lebih tinggi dan jauh lebih kokoh darinya. Minho mengangguk muram, hidung serta matanya masih merah dan rambutnya semakin berantakan. Langkah pertamanya sedikit limbung dan Taemin seketika berpikir: yap, ia akan menemani bayi raksasa ini ke kelasnya.

“Terima kasih,” kata Minho pelan saat Taemin menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan. “Sekali lagi kau membantuku.”

“Jangan pikirkan,” tukas Taemin malu. Sebagian besar siswa setengah berlari mendahului keduanya, tidak ingin datang lebih terlambat dari guru yang juga baru saja berbondong-bondong keluar dari ruangan mereka. Taemin sedikit melirik Minho. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tidak peduli pada picingan mata guru jika datang terlambat, ia bertanya-tanya apakah Minho juga akan melesat di sepanjang koridor.

Akan tetapi, Minho berjalan dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Pertanyaan dalam kepala Taemin berubah menjadi, “Kenapa?”

“Ah,” gumam Minho. “Setelah ini pelajaran olahraga. Mungkin seragamku sudah tidak ada di loker. Rasanya percuma saja berusaha cepat-cepat.”

Taemin mengangguk kendati tidak sepenuhnya paham. “Kita bisa melihatnya sebentar lagi. Aku tidak keberatan meminjamkan milikku,” tatapannya beralih pada torso bidang Minho, “walaupun mungkin tidak akan cukup.”

“Tidak perlu sejauh itu.” Minho memaksakan seulas senyum. Mereka sudah tiba di dekat pintu kelas 2-5. “Terima kasih, er...”

Belum sempat Taemin menyebutkan namanya, mendadak Minho tersentak ke belakang dan roboh menubruk kusen pintu. Taemin melebarkan mata terkejut, perhatiannya bertahan sejenak pada pemuda yang meringkuk kesakitan itu sebelum beralih pada empat orang yang sama sekali tidak terlihat senang.

“Apa-apaan, Choi Minho. Kabur dari kami waktu istirahat?” Salah satu kaki menginjak sisi tubuh Minho. “Hanya karena aku diusir dari kelas, kau bisa bersikap seenaknya?” Satu injakan lagi. “Benar-benar angkuh, Choi Minho. Sulit dipercaya.”

Taemin masih berdiri di sana, masih memandangi mereka menendangi Minho. Entah bagaimana presensinya sama sekali tidak menggetarkan mereka, ataukah justru keberadaan saksi mata semakin membuat mereka berpikir menjadi superior. Seseorang hanya melirik Taemin garang sebelum meludah di depannya.

“Um...”

Minho memegangi kusen pintu, berusaha menegakkan kepala dan melakukan kontak mata dengan Taemin. Mulutnya bergerak membentuk “maaf” yang sangat samar, lantas mengupayakan senyum seolah hal itu dapat membantu membuat situasi menjadi lebih baik. Dan memang tidak menjadi lebih baik; detik berikutnya kepalanya terkulai di antara kedua bahu setelah seseorang menampar pelipisnya.

Taemin tidak mengerti bagaimana Minho dapat hidup dalam neraka dunia semacam ini, sementara yang ia lakukan hanyalah menjadi pintar dan baik hati. Taemin jadi bertanya-tanya apakah semua orang tidak pernah berpikir memanfaatkan Minho dengan cara lain—meminta bantuannya menjadi tutor, misalnya. Jika otak Minho rusak dan kecerdasannya menghilang, bukankah ini artinya semesta kehilangan satu potensi. Semua ini membuat Taemin sedih dan marah, kendati mungkin emosi kedua yang menempati ruang lebih besar karena ia mendapati dirinya sendiri merengut jijik.

“Permisi, tapi kalian kelihatan super tolol dengan menindas Minho _sunbaenim_ ,” sela Taemin. Para penindas Minho segera menoleh padanya, meninggalkan Minho layu dan mengkerut di lantai.

“Siapa kau?” gertak salah satu. Taemin membalas tatapannya angkuh.

“Ketua klub pulang ke rumah.”


	5. Defense Club: Disbanded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klub Pertahanan Diri telah dibubarkan. Sekian.

Tentu saja pengakuan si bocah kelas satu yang penuh percaya diri itu hanya mengundang salakan tawa dari teman-teman sekelas Minho. Bukan sekadar kata-kata absurdnya, postur si bocah yang lebih mungil, lebih ringkih ketimbang lawan bicaranya membuat ia terkesan semakin konyol. Kendati Minho tidak memiliki hak untuk tertawa dalam kesempatan ini, harus diakui dirinya mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan pemuda berambut lebat yang berdiri membusungkan dada di depannya. Tidak ada artinya berusaha membela diri; bisa bertahan dan pulang ke rumah dengan selamat saja sudah anugerah.

“Ha! Lelucon yang bagus sekali!” sembur salah seorang pemuda, masih terengah sehabis tertawa. “Klub pulang ke rumah terdengar cocok sekali untuk temanku ini—” ia menendang sisi perut Minho, “—bukan begitu, kawan?”

Minho gemetaran, lebih karena seorang lagi telah mengambil satu langkah maju dan menjambak poni si bocah kelas satu agar mendongak—dan membuat yang bersangkutan memekik kecil. Sungguh, seandainya Minho punya kekuatan, punya setitik saja keberanian, ia tidak mungkin melibatkan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah seperti anak kelas satu itu. Ia meneguk ludah menyadari semua ini mungkin saja karenanya; jika ia tidak menjatuhkan botol-botol minuman itu, mereka tidak akan berkenalan dan semua kejadian ini tidak akan eksis.

“Dan kau bilang kami terlihat tolol?”

“Super tolol,” si bocah mengoreksi tanpa perasaan gentar. Sebelah alis lawan bicaranya berkedut. Cengkeramannya makin kuat sampai bocah itu menggertakkan rahang.

“Dengar, anak kecil. Kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, lebih baik enyah dari sini.”

“Berniat melakukannya sejak tadi, tapi ketololan kalian sungguh tidak tertahankan sampai-sampai aku lupa kelasku di mana.”

Mata Minho membulat. Bocah itu benar-benar gila, bukan begitu? Tidak pernah ada yang berbuat seperti itu sebelumnya, bahkan para anggota Klub Keadilan yang pernah memergoki mereka dalam salah satu agenda patroli di bagian belakang sekolah. Kata-kata yang buruk hanya akan menghasilkan konsekuensi yang lebih ekstrem, itu sesuatu yang wajar diketahui, terlebih pada teman-teman sekelas Minho yang mirip kawanan gagak: pendendam, suka mengeroyok, dan tidak mudah melupakan musuh.

“Bangsat—siapa namamu?” Lawan bicara si bocah kelas satu, sekaligus pemimpin kerumunan, menggunakan tangan yang lain untuk merenggut bagian dada seragamnya. “Lee Taemin, huh?”

“Alias ketua klub pulang ke rumah. Sekarang lepaskan dia.”

Suara rendah itu selama sejenak membekukan atmosfer di koridor, seolah di suatu tempat seseorang tanpa sengaja membuka pintu menuju kutub dan membiarkan angin dinginnya bergelombang masuk. Lee Jinki berdiri di belakang mereka semua, memanggul buku di satu bahu sedangkan tangan lainnya melesak nyaman dalam saku celana. Tatapan matanya yang tidak pernah terlihat terkesan, ditambah dengan ekspresi datar seakan sedang menonton pertunjukan garing, membuat tidak seorang pun berani bergerak.

Si pemimpin geng mendengus, masih sakit hati setelah ditendang keluar oleh Jinki saat homeroom class tadi pagi. “ _Ssaem_ , bukankah kau datang terlalu sering ke kelas kami?”

“Dan kau tidak berpikir seperti biasa. Lepaskan adik tingkatmu dan masuk ke kelas sebelum aku tidak mengizinkanmu,” kata Jinki, matanya berkedip lambat satu kali dan tampak semalas singa tua.

“Lakukan saja!” seru si pemimpin geng sambil melemparkan Taemin ke gundukan bernama Minho di dekat pintu. Taemin meminta maaf berulang kali pada Minho, yang dibalas gelengan cepat karena sekarang perhatian semua orang tertuju pada anak kaya yang kini membentangkan kedua tangan ke samping, jelas-jelas menantang wali kelasnya yang baru.

“Usir aku dari kelasmu, _Ssaem_. Jangan perbolehkan aku masuk!” Si pemimpin geng menyemburkan tawa kasar. Jinki masih bergeming. “Apa kau berani melakukannya, huh? Lakukan saja!”

“Bagus,” kata Jinki setengah menggumam, lalu menegakkan badan dan memalingkan muka dari provokator tersebut. “Ayo, semuanya tenang!” ia berseru sambil menepukkan kedua tangan ke arah anak-anak yang masih bersantai di dalam kelas. “Choi Minho, segera masuk. Lee Taemin, kembali ke kelasmu—apa yang kaulakukan berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini? Pelajaran dimulai, keluarkan buku kalian dan buka halaman tujuh puluh sembilan.”

Minho masih mendelik tidak percaya pada tangan Jinki yang menutup pintu kelas di depan anak anggota komite sekolah. Donatur terbesar, kalau rumor yang beredar serta pengingat harian dari yang bersangkutan sendiri memang benar. Dan Jinki menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahnya. Tidak ada basa-basi. Tidak perlu ancaman kosong. Hanya menutup pintu dan dunia berjalan seperti biasa.

Dua orang yang aneh, pikir Minho gugup sambil membetulkan kacamata, tangan yang lain tergesa dan separuh tergelincir membalik halaman-halaman buku. Apakah klub pulang ke rumah hanya diisi orang-orang eksentrik, ia tidak akan tahu. Mereka aneh dalam cara yang _aneh_ , tapi Minho tidak mendapati kesan berbahaya dari keduanya.

Klub pulang ke rumah... Minho menjilat bibir. Dipaksa masuk ke suatu klub sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari sampai ia mampu naik kelas tanpa hambatan, dan segala bentuk persuasi itu memudar sebelum hilang sama sekali. Ia adalah Choi Minho, si penggugup, si pondasi piramida, dan orang-orang mulai menatapnya sebagai mangsa dan bukan rekan yang potensial. Kemudian klub pulang ke rumah mendadak muncul seperti lelucon garing di pesta yang membosankan, dan ia dibuat berpikir tanpa henti karenanya.

Pulang ke rumah tepat waktu. Pulang ke rumah tanpa menjadi badut. Pulang ke rumah bersama orang lain—

“Choi Minho.” Ia terlonjak. Lee Jinki menatapnya jenuh. “Baca halaman berikutnya.”

“B-baik, _seonsaengnim_ ,” katanya tergagap. Ia berdiri terlalu cepat hingga kursinya hampir terjungkal, yang kemudian membuatnya harus buru-buru memutar tubuh dan memegangi pinggiran kursi tapi itu malah menggugurkan buku ke lantai, yang kemudian kursi justru bergelotak tidak terkendali karena ia berusaha mengambil buku dari posisinya yang separuh terpuntir—dan kacamatanya melorot, dan ia melenguh panik, dan ia menjadi pecundang paling memalukan di muka bumi.

Lee Jinki hanya memiringkan kepala sedikit. “Segeralah, waktu tidak berhenti untuk menunggumu.”

Minho menggumamkan maaf lirih setelah berhasil memungut bukunya dari lantai dan membalikkan halaman buku dengan tengkuk dan cuping telinga panas. Tidak ada yang tertawa apalagi simpatik dengan aksi badutnya: mereka mencela, memutar bola mata bosan, merutukinya. Tidak ada yang menyenangi keberadaannya. Apa yang baru.

Mendadak saja Minho merasakan matanya memanas, pandangan mulai blur. Ia menyelesaikan bacaannya dan segera duduk menunduk.

Barangkali dua orang itu juga akan mengubah sudut pandang mereka tentang dirinya jika mengenalnya lebih jauh. Semua orang meninggalkannya jika sudah mengenalnya.

~~~

“Yo, Taemin! Pose lari yang keren!”

Jinki mengangkat tangannya terlampau bersemangat, tapi Taemin hampir tidak punya tenaga membalas tawaran _high-five_ lelaki itu. Ia menubruk dinding di sebelah Jinki, menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa hampir mendidih ke lapisan cat yang dingin, napas masih terengah-engah karena seorang guru tertentu menyuruhnya keluar dari kelas lima belas menit sebelum pelajaran usai. Seorang _guru_ menyuruhnya hengkang dari kelas. Mungkin Jinki sama sekali bukan guru.

“Apa yang... kita lakukan...” Taemin mendongak, napasnya berhamburan tak terkontrol. “Oh brengsek. Tidak pemanasan pula.”

Sementara Taemin menggulung diri memegangi perutnya yang kram, Jinki menempelkan telunjuk ke bibir dan menuding jendela kelas tak jauh dari tempatnya menyandar. Mereka berada di dinding belakang sekolah saat ini, perkataan guru di dalam kelas terdengar sayup-sayup seperti nina bobo. “Kita akan lakukan rencana B.”

“Aku bahkan tidak tahu kita punya rencana.”

“Itu adalah mengajak Choi Minho pulang bersama,” lanjut Jinki, tidak mendengarkan Taemin seperti biasa. Bagaimanapun, gagasannya cukup menarik kepala Taemin kembali mendongak.

“Mungkin bakal percuma.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena dia menghilang seperti ninja segera setelah bel berbunyi.” Jinki memberikan tatapan _aha-bagaimana-kau-tahu_ yang menyebalkan dan Taemin memutar bola mata. “Oke, aku mengawasinya belakangan ini setelah Anda bilang dia adalah kandidat anggota baru.”

Jinki bersiul. “Cinta selalu bersemi dari penguntitan.”

“Brengsek.”

“Sayangnya, rencanamu itu punya cela,” kata Jinki sambil menyugar rambut ke belakang dengan khidmat. “Kau tidak melihat ke dalam kelas, bukan? Hanya menungguinya di luar? Kau tidak tahu sebenarnya dia bersembunyi di belakang kelas dan menunggu sampai suasana benar-benar sepi sebelum menyelinap keluar.”

Taemin menyipitkan mata. “Bagaimana Anda tahu?”

“Tidak besar: menilap kunci dari ruangan ibuku, mengecek kamera pengawas—”

“Baiklah.” Taemin beringsut menjauh disertai tatapan jijik.

“Poinku, yang kita lakukan nantinya adalah mengajaknya pulang bersama tepat waktu. _Tepat waktu_. Garis bawahi itu. Meski harus menyeretnya keluar dari kelas dan memasukkannya ke dalam karung.”

“... baiklah.” Kini jarak di antara mereka lebih dari satu bentangan lengan. Taemin memberikan tatapan menilai yang sangat pedas pada gurunya.

“Ada orang-orang yang harus dipaksa dulu sebelum yakin kalau tempatnya memang di sana. Dan kupikir akan lebih baik pulang tepat waktu bersama kita ketimbang digelandang sampai sore oleh para bajingan pecundang di kelasnya.” Jinki merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dengan kasual, nyaris menawari si pemuda jika tidak menyadari tatapan horor siswanya. Ia terbatuk kecil dan kembali mengantongi rokok. “Jadi kau akan segera masuk setelah bel berbunyi—persetan kalau gurunya belum keluar. Tarik tangannya, bawa keluar, antar padaku. Misi kita beres.”

“Terdengar seperti penculikan bagiku.”

“Memang,” tukas Jinki. “Klub pulang ke rumah adalah penculik anak-anak kurang kerjaan dan membawa mereka ke rumah masing-masing tepat waktu.”

Taemin sudah kehabisan reaksi, jadi memilih diam sambil mencoba menerka pelajaran apa yang sedang mendengung di balik dinding. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Choi Minho di bangkunya, mendekam layaknya orang tak bersalah di antara narapidana lainnya yang brutal—atau mungkin pemuda itu _tidak_ berpikir sama sekali, kapasitas otaknya dioptimalkan untuk menggerogoti materi pelajaran. Taemin tidak pernah menjadi orang pintar maupun berteman dengan orang pintar, sehingga membayangkan cara kerja otak mereka membuatnya merasa sedikit ngeri.

“Oi, jangan melamun. Ayo kerjakan tugasmu.” Jinki mendorong-dorong pundaknya ke dekat jendela seolah dirinya remaja putri malu-malu yang butuh dukungan untuk memberikan surat cinta pada senior tampan; Taemin menggusah lengan Jinki yang terasa mengganggu.

“Apa, sih? Bel masih berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi.”

“Tepat itu masalahnya. Jendelanya tertutup dan kau masih harus membukanya tanpa ketahuan siapa pun.”

Dan Taemin menyadarinya. Mereka berada di belakang kelas Minho, berhadapan dengan jendela-jendela dan _bukan_ pintu, dan Jinki adalah keparat paling sinting yang pernah ditemui Taemin seumur hidup.

Di sampingnya, Jinki mengibas-ngibaskan kedua pergelangan tangan dengan lagak pemanasan. “Bersyukurlah kau hanya membobol jendela dan mengeluarkan Minho lewat situ. Pekerjaanku jauh lebih berat.”

“Pekerjaan macam apa?”

Jinki menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan tegang. “Menerima tas Minho.”

“ _Fuck you_.”

~~~

Guru bahasa Inggris mengakhirkan pelajaran lima menit sebelum bel, dan artinya mimpi buruk bagi Minho. Kendati tetap berada dalam ruangan, wanita itu akan pura-pura tidak mengetahui kerumunan yang mulai beranjak berdiri dan merubungnya, akan pura-pura menenggelamkan perhatian pada buku alih-alih satu tangan yang menggebrak mejanya.

“Jadi kulihat kau entah bagaimana sudah mendapatkan hati wali kelas kita yang baru,” kata pemuda di atas Minho. Kalau dikonversikan sebagai pion catur, dia adalah Kesatria, yang artinya jauh lebih brutal ketimbang raja yang sudah disingkirkan Lee Jinki keluar dari papan hitam-putih. Tetap saja mereka adalah barisan pion dengan berbagai kewenangan yang menghadapi satu bidak di baris terdepan.

_Lee Jinki mungkin adalah Ratu dan Taemin adalah, eh, pion ular tangga yang tersesat._

“Apa yang sebenarnya kaulakukan, Choi Minho?”

Pertanyaan itu dibarengi tendangan di kaki kursinya, dan Minho kembali menundukkan pandangan ke pangkuan. “T-tidak ada,” jawabnya separuh berbisik. Tangannya saling remas.

“Tidak ada? Hmm, itu aneh.” Sisi pahanya terinjak ujung sepatu yang entah bagaimana menjejak ke pinggiran sepatu. Sebelah pelipisnya disundul telunjuk dengan kasar. “Karena kau jelas-jelas diselamatkan olehnya. Atau kalian terlibat hubungan sesuatu?”

Kumpulan anak buah di sekitar mereka bersorak sekaligus menggerung seolah ingin muntah. Minho menggeleng kecil.

“Tidak ada hal semacam itu.”

Jika apa pun, Lee Jinki mungkin memintanya masuk klub pulang ke rumah karena kepintarannya, seperti semua orang yang pada awalnya menggandrunginya untuk alasan serupa. Nantinya, mungkin hanya perlu waktu tiga hari, Lee Jinki pun akan menatapnya sebelah mata. Kata-kata lembutnya di ruang kesehatan saat jam istirahat tadi tidak akan berarti apa-apa kecuali untuk dikutip kembali ketika mengekspresikan kekecewaannya suatu hari nanti: _Aku sempat percaya padamu, Minho, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini..._

“Lalu anak cacing itu yang berusaha menyelamatkanmu itu.” Kini tangan si Kesatria ditumpukan ke puncak kepala Minho, membuat kacamatanya kembali melorot tapi ia terlalu takut untuk menaikkannya kembali. Guru bahasa Inggris berkutat semakin dalam dengan buku-buku teks dan lembaran kuis barusan. “Siapa namanya tadi—Tae-sesuatu itu. Kelas berapa dia?”

Minho menggeleng. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu, dan ketidaktahuannya dihukum dengan satu lagi tendangan di kaki kursi, kali ini semakin mendekati betisnya.

“Bajingan cilik itu perlu diberi pelajaran, bukan begitu? Ada nilai tata krama yang belum diketahuinya tentang kita. Tentang _kami_.”

Gelengan Minho semakin lemah. Melibatkan orang lain yang seharusnya bisa melenggang layaknya pedestrian yang sekadar lewat adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Minho.

Kemudian rambut Minho dijambak ke atas, memaksanya mendongak dari pergulatan kedua ibu jarinya sendiri. Sudut pandangan Minho mendapati guru itu telah menghilang, entah sejak kapan dan entah bagaimana.

“Bagaimana kalau kau buka mulut daripada menggeleng-geleng terus? Apa mulutmu terlalu berharga untuk rakyat jelata seperti kami?” Si Kesatria mencengkeram rahang Minho dengan tangan yang bebas. “Apa kami terlalu rendah untuk bisa mendengar sabdamu?”

Lagi-lagi kelompok peramai di sekelilingnya meringkik, secara aneh paduan tawa sumbang mereka bersatu dalam benak Minho menjadi perkataan Jinki yang tenang di ruang kesehatan tadi. Minho membenci mereka; ia sudah muak dengan semua ini.

Tapi tangannya gemetaran dan tungkainya terasa selemas agar-agar. Matanya memanas karena dihantam kuat-kuat oleh fakta mendasar bahwa ia tidak punya keberanian, jauh lebih menyakitkan dari tinju siapa pun yang pernah bersarang di kulitnya. Ia tidak berani dan tidak akan pernah berani. Pecundang sepertinya akan selalu berkutat dalam siklus mirip lingkaran setan ini, tidak peduli ke mana dirinya pindah.

“Setelah ini, ikut kami ke halaman belakangan. Ada yang perlu kuingatkan padamu.”

Tidak lagi. Ia tidak ingin dipercundangi di hadapan berpasang-pasang mata lapar itu lagi, yang membencinya tanpa alasan dan memberikan kesan bahwa keberadaannya di dunia tanpa alasan. Ia tidak ingin mengarang cerita pertemanan yang indah lagi di depan ibunya yang tampak semakin ringkih dan tua.

Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. _Seseorang, kumohon—_

“Keparat! Lee Jinki bajingan!” Minho membuka mata terguncang. Keributan yang terdengar seperti meja terserak dan kursi-kursi terguling beradu di bagian belakang kelas. “Keparat keparat keparat!”

Minho hanya mampu samar-samar mendengar bel berdenting di koridor, postur Lee Taemin yang ringkih dan berwajah merah padam mendadak memenuhi indera-inderanya. Mereka terlibat kontak mata selama sepersekian detik, sebelum dengan terlambat ia mendapati Taemin telah menyambar pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya kuat-kuat.

“Kita pulang bersama. Kau anggota klubku,” engah Taemin.

Ia hampir tidak merasakan tiap langkah yang dijejakkan kakinya di lantai, tersaruk-saruk di belakang Lee Taemin yang seperti kesetanan membelah gang antar bangku dan para pemiliknya kembali ke belakang kelas. Matanya menatap punggung itu dengan perasaan yang mirip kabut mimpi, kulitnya merasakan jari-jemari mungil di sekitar pergelangan tangannya dengan sensasi seolah ia diterbangkan ke awan.

Semuanya tampak seperti gerak lambat: Lee Taemin melompat dari kursi ke meja, menariknya yang tertatih dan tak mengerti, memegangi sebagian punggungnya sebelum dimensi mereka terasa begitu longgar, begitu bebas dan sejuk. Seperti udara kosong...

Dan lengannya menghantam tanah dengan rasa nyeri yang meremukkan. Ia berguling telungkup, masih bertanya-tanya, tapi Taemin sudah melompat berdiri lebih dulu di sebelahnya. Lagi-lagi mengulurkan tangan, mengumpatinya kenapa ia tak kunjung berdiri. Memegangi lengannya kuat-kuat.

Choi Minho selalu menjadi pecundang yang ditemukan di sudut perpustakaan: kacamata berkilat, menyebalkan, tidak bisa diajak bermain. Ia selalu berpikir berteman tidak termasuk dalam cakupan kemampuannya, bahwa toh memiliki teman tidak akan seaman memiliki investasi sungguhan di bisnis yang menjanjikan, karena ia memang butuh uang. Berteman berarti berdiri di garis tipis membahayakan antara menusuk dari belakang atau menjadi yang ditusuk—tidak ada jeda di antara keduanya.

Tapi Lee Taemin, si anak cacing ini, si pion ular tangga yang tersesat ini, dengan mudah menampar wajahnya dari segala asumsi yang dibangunnya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Sekadar dengan pegangan tangan, berlari-lari di lapangan yang masih lengang, lirikan khawatir ke belakang kalau-kalau ia tidak mampu mengikuti.

Mereka tiba di gerbang sekolah tidak lebih dari tiga menit setelah bel pulang, Lee Jinki berdiri di tepiannya dengan tatapan bersahabat. Minho termangu sejenak di depan wali kelasnya, memandangi pria berambut kuning itu tersenyum kepadanya. Tulus, tidak ada kemauan tersembunyi di baliknya.

“Kau senang pulang tepat waktu bersama temanmu?”

Bersama _teman_. Seseorang yang menerobos masuk ke kelasnya dan membawanya pergi, terbebas dari cengkeraman orang-orang yang hanya ingin mempermalukannya, terlepas dari kungkungan ketakutan dan ketidaknyamanan berjalan sendiri di koridor. _Teman._

Mendadak saja air mata Minho tidak bisa ditahan. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil di pelukan Jinki.

.

Itu iringan yang membuat orang yang melihatnya pun merasa canggung. Jinki berjalan di bagian terluar trotoar sambil bersenandung riang, kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana dan langkah sedikit melompat seperti pria lajang yang baru saja menang lotere; Minho terjepit di tengah, memegangi kedua tali ransel dengan pundak separuh terangkat oleh kebiasaan mempertahankan diri, kacamatanya melorot dari waktu ke waktu dan harus kembali disurukkan oleh telunjuk yang berkeringat dan gugup; Taemin melenggang di bagian lain trotoar, terkadang mengumpat di saat yang lain merengek karena hanya dirinya yang harus melompati bukaan selokan atau melangkahi tempat sampah atau tertumbuk tiang listrik.

Tapi mereka adalah anggota klub pulang ke rumah dan kini berjalan ke arah kediaman Choi. Melewati jalan yang sudah teramat familiar bagi Minho, tapi terasa aneh karena ada dua orang di sisinya. Setelah basa-basi kecil di dekat sekolah tadi, sudah termasuk ribuan pertanyaan _kau baik-baik saja_ dari Taemin yang sepertinya sangat panik mendapatinya menangis, mereka hampir tidak mengobrol lagi. Sekadar mendengarkan langkah kaki saling susul dengan tempo tidak beraturan, terkadang klakson mobil yang lewat. Minho sekali lagi menaikkan kacamata. Ini bukan kegiatan klub yang dipikirkannya.

“ _Seonsaengnim_ , kita sudah berada dekat dengan rumahku,” katanya setelah latar rumahnya muncul di antara skuter bobrok milik tetangga sebelah, kantong-kantong sampah menggembung yang belum dibuang, dan seekor anjing yang bergoler malas di tanah yang hangat. Ia berhenti melangkah dan beralih membungkuk pada Jinki. “Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang.”

Jantung Minho berdentum sangat kencang, mulai memasang barikade dalam hatinya untuk skenario terburuk yang bisa terjadi setelah Jinki dan Taemin melihat rupa rumahnya yang lebih mirip rongsokan. Untuk hal yang sama ia menjadi objek penindasan, untuk hal yang sama ia semakin menggulung diri dari jangkauan orang lain. Tetapi apa yang bisa diharapkan, orang-orang hanya menginginkan—

Tangan Jinki menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. “Bukan masalah besar. Ini memang kegiatan klub kita.”

Minho menegakkan badan gugup. Jinki tidak menampakkan perubahan ekspresi berarti dan Taemin bahkan sudah berjongkok untuk menggaruk-garuk perut anjing anonim itu. Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka bertiga, kini lebih karena Minho masih merasa disorientasi dengan reaksi kedua orang tersebut.

“Besok kau perlu mendapat layanan jemput seperti tadi? Cukup menghebohkan, tapi sangat efektif,” kata Jinki sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Lewat pintu saja, _please_ ,” lenguh Taemin dari bawah mereka. Minho berkedip-kedip tidak mengerti. Tidak yakin dengan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

“Selama kau bisa memikirkan cara menerobos para pecundang itu—tentu. Serangan kejutan selalu yang terbaik.”

“Yah, mereka mungkin sudah tidak terkejut kalau itu dilakukan dua kali.”

“Tunggu, tunggu,” sela Minho, matanya melebar. “Kalian akan mengantarku pulang besok?”

“Dan hari-hari seterusnya karena aku membutuhkan dua anggota klub pulang ke rumah agar eksisensi kita diakui. Dengar, Nak—” Jinki sudah menyandarkan lengan di pundak Minho, bersiap memulai ceritanya, tapi seketika berhenti mendapati mata pemuda itu sekali lagi berkaca-kaca. “Bung? Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Aku _tahu_ lewat jendela bukan ide yang bagus. Aku tahu sejak awal.”

“Diam, Taemin—Minho, kau menangis lagi? Untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini? Serius?”

Ketika Taemin ikut berdiri dengan panik sambil memaki Jinki, ketika Jinki bersumpah bukan dirinya yang membuat seorang remaja berusia delapan belas tahun menangis—ketika dua orang paling aneh dan sulit dimengerti mengerubunginya—Minho tidak pernah merasa lebih tenang lagi.

Dia adalah anggota klub. Diakui dan diterima.


	6. Robin Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin Hood
> 
> Deskripsi: Apa? Kalian bisa menamai klub sesuka hati, kan?
> 
> Guru Pembimbing: Aku berniat melewati yang ini. Maksudku, siapa sih yang mau jadi pembimbing seorang pencopet? Tidak ada, pastinya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku tidak butuh siapa pun. Hah, yang benar saja.
> 
> Ketua: Sang Genius Luar Biasa ahaha
> 
> Anggota:  
> 1\. Sang Genius tidak butuh anggota. Titik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update karena aku merasa menelantarkan ini terlalu lama

“Kalian mau makan sesuatu?” tawar Jinki tiba-tiba, mata sudah tertumbuk pada kedai yang berada di seberang jalan. Tangannya menyambar pundak Minho, merangkulnya. “Minho, aku tahu kau belum makan apa-apa.”

“Tapi _kau_ sudah makan,” gerutu Taemin lirih dari sebelah Minho, terdengar seperti pasangan yang pasif-agresif. Minho menoleh ke arah wali kelasnya, yang membuat ujung hidungnya hampir bertemu cengiran Jinki, dan cepat-cepat mengembalikan tatapan ke depan.

“T-tidak usah.”

“Ayolah, tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan. Taemin yang bayar.”

“... keparat.” Saat Minho menoleh takut-takut ke arah adik kelasnya, pemuda itu memberikan cengiran paling tidak tulus yang pernah dilihatnya. “Tapi tidak masalah, sih. Aku tidak keberatan mentraktir Minho _sunbaenim_.”

“Bagus!” cericip Jinki gembira, tahu-tahu sudah mengubah haluan mereka ke arah seberang jalan.

_Taemin tidak menginginkan ini!_ pikir Minho cepat. “ _Seonsaengnim_ , aku tidak berpikir Taemin bersedia—”

Telunjuk Jinki disurukkan ke bibir Minho. “Jangan berpikir, tidak perlu berpikir. Tenanglah sedikit, oke?”

“Tapi kupikir kita harus pulang ke rumah tepat wak—”

“Ssst, sudah. Jangan berpikir.” Jinki menepuk-nepuk pundaknya ramah, mereka telanjur berada di depan pintu kedai dan sepertinya tidak ada lagi alasan yang bisa dipikirkan Minho.

Minho membetulkan kacamatanya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan pengap tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya ia makan bersama orang-orang selain keluarganya (dan itu hanya ibunya) dan entah mengapa pengalaman yang masih akan terjadi ini memberikan sensasi aneh di sepanjang pembuluh di lengannya. Dengan kikuk ia mengikuti Jinki dan Taemin yang sudah memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin di bantalan kursi di lantai.

Karena terlalu lama menganalisis apa yang bisa dipesannya tanpa memberatkan dompet Taemin tapi juga bisa memberikan cukup banyak keuntungan baginya, Jinki yang memesan untuknya. _Paket lengkap paling murah!_ tertulis dalam gelembung bicara tajam-tajam di sudut halaman lembar menu. Jinki berterima kasih pada gadis pelayan dan memberikan senyum ceria yang kemudian membuat gadis itu hampir menabrak pilar di belakangnya. Ekspresi Taemin mengerut seperti buah yang sudah kisut.

“M’af, kawan-kawan. Aku merokok dulu,” kata Jinki sambil menyelipkan sebatang sigaret di bibir, lalu dengan gerakan mahir karena terbiasa menjentikkan pemantik. Otak Minho mencapai buku biologi pada halaman penyakit paru-paru, dan nyaris tanpa dipikir lebih dulu mengangkat tangan menutupi mulut dan hidung.

Dan Taemin menampar wajah Jinki menggunakan asbak.

“Anda tidak lihat Minho _sunbaenim_ keberatan? Merokoklah di luar,” kata Taemin, lalu tersenyum minta maaf pada Minho di seberang meja. “Maafkan aku, _Sunbaenim_. Sikapnya memang tidak pantas sebagai guru—ini bukti dari nepotisme tidak akan membawa negara kita ke mana-mana.”

Minho tidak yakin apakah itu lelucon atau sungguhan, tapi Jinki telah terhuyung-huyung beranjak berdiri dengan menenteng asbak dan pergi keluar kedai. Taemin memutar bola mata, meraih lembar menu sebagai pembuang waktu dan mulai melihat-lihat isinya.

Tunggu, bukankah teman seharusnya mengobrol akrab? Saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama? Minho menjilat bibir gugup, belum pernah membaca soal menjalin komunikasi bersama teman. Dihadapkan pada objek nyata dan bukan teman menawan dari fantasinya membuat otaknya kacau balau. Ia menunduk, menggaruk-garuk pipi menggunakan telunjuk sambil berusaha menyusun kalimat percakapan kasual.

“ _Sunbaenim_ tidak keberatan, kan?” Suara Taemin menyeruak. “Bajingan tua itu memang suka memaksa, tapi dia bakal memberitahu ibumu kalau hari ini kau pulang terlambat.”

“Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan,” sembur Minho cepat. Taemin tersenyum kecil, lega, dan Minho memilih sudah saatnya menurunkan pertahanan dirinya yang otomatis menjulang tinggi. “S-sebenarnya, justru aku yang bertanya-tanya apa kalian tidak keberatan b-bersamaku.”

“Kenapa harus? Aku sudah lama tidak mengobrol bersama teman yang umurnya tidak beda jauh.” Taemin mencengir. Mau tak mau Minho ikut tersenyum.

Sungguh menakjubkan. Minggu lalu ia tidak membayangkan akan mendapatkan senyum tulus seseorang dan bukannya tonjok serta tendangan di perut; bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat karena makan bersama dan bukan karena ditahan di suatu tempat terbengkalai. Dalam hati ia mencatat untuk mengingat semua kebaikan Jinki dan Taemin, kemudian memberi balas budi yang setimpal di masa depan, setelah ia membayar utang-utang ibunya.

“Tapi ini artinya kau tidak punya teman juga?” Lalu Minho tersentak. “Maaf, maksudku bukan menyindir, tapi kau baru saja—maksudku—”

“Santai saja, aku memang tidak punya teman,” potong Taemin kalem. “Tidak berencana punya, lebih tepatnya. Sejak awal aku ingin sekolah tak jauh dari rumah—semua teman-temanku dari SMP melanjutkan ke sana—tapi ibuku berkata ini akan jadi lebih baik, jadi begitulah.”

Pembicaraan mereka tertunda oleh seorang pemuda yang membawa nampan berisi tiga mangkuk yang mengepul. Ia tersenyum manis pada Minho dan Taemin secara bergantian sambil meletakkan mangkuk di depan masing-masing. “Silakan dinikmati,” katanya ceria. “Mi dari kedai kami adalah yang terbaik, kalian tahu.”

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam terpotong pendek dan jajaran anting di telinganya berkilat-kilat hingga membuat gigi Minho ngilu. Akan tetapi, matanya yang runcing dipenuhi binar-binar kehidupan dan senyumnya terlihat meyenangkan ditunjang lesung pipi. Ia akan menjadi pelayan yang baik, pikir Minho setengah melamun.

Taemin balas tersenyum. Pemuda pelayan itu menumpukan satu tangan pada lantai sebelum beranjak berdiri dan pamit undur diri. Minho mengerjapkan mata, jantungnya berdegup kencang tiba-tiba.

“Wah, sudah datang?” Jinki mendadak menimbrung, tapi perhatian Minho telanjur tersita dari antusiasme gurunya pada tatanan makan yang memang tampak menggoda. “Kelihatannya enak. Makanlah yang banyak, Minho.”

Napas Minho tersangkut di tenggorokan, otaknya berputar dengan sangat cepat, hingga akhirnya ia menahan pergelangan tangan Taemin yang telah mengangkat segulung mi menggunakan sumpit. Taemin mendongak, mulutnya sudah terbuka dan alisnya terangkat tinggi, sementara proses berpikir Minho akhirnya mencapai kesimpulan:

“Apakah dompetmu punya gantungan beruang?”

Jinki hampir menyemburkan kuah yang baru diseruputnya, Taemin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata terkejut sekaligus kebingungan. Detik berikutnya, meski sambil melayangkan tatapan sebal pada guru mereka yang berusaha menahan tawa, ia menjawab, “Ya, itu benar. _Sunbaenim_ butuh sesuatu?”

_Astaga_ , batin Minho panik. Astaga, astaga. “Orang tadi, dia mengambil dompetmu.”

Secara refleks Taemin melayangkan tangan ke lantai tempatnya—Minho berasumsi—meletakkan dompet beberapa saat lalu. “Demi Tuhan!” pemuda itu menjerit. “Dompetku sungguhan tidak ada! Oh Tuhan...”

Sebelum siapa pun sempat bergerak, Jinki telah melonjak berdiri. “Jangan khawatir,” dia menyedot helai mi terakhir. “Aku akan mengurus semua ini.”

Lantas, Jinki melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan meja menuju jendela kecil yang menghubungkan dengan dapur, melongokkan separuh badan atasnya masuk. Hanya ada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang merokok di antara jajaran meja logam tempat daun bawang yang belum selesai dipotong, adonan saus, serta stoples-stoples bahan pelengkap lainnya berjejalan. “Ooi,” panggil Jinki, dan pria itu buru-buru membuang puntung rokok ke lantai dan menghampirinya.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Jinki sengaja melewati wajah kemerahan yang penuh senyum tapi berminyak itu pada bagian lain dapur. “Aku mencari seseorang yang mengambil dompet teman kecilku.” Di sini, ekspresi pria ramah tersebut mulai terangkat. “Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin apakah itu keteledorannya atau memang benar begitu, tapi—”

“Kim Kibum!!” Teriakan itu tidak diekspektasi siapa pun, terutama Jinki yang berada tepat di depannya. Pria yang sepertinya pemilik kedai membalikkan badan, kedua tangan di pinggang, sedikit mendongakkan kepala, dan sekali lagi membentak langit-langit. “Kim Kibum! Jika tidak turun sekarang juga bersama barang curian keparatmu, aku bersumpah bakal mencincang—”

Nyaris secara otomatis Minho menutupi kedua telinga Taemin yang sudah hampir menangis saking paniknya, tetapi kemudian menyadari ia tidak punya alasan untuk itu. Toh Taemin hanya setahun lebih muda. Kepada si anak laki-laki yang memandanginya berkaca-kaca tapi juga kebingungan, ia mencengir canggung.

“Dia bilang apa?”

“Mencincang penis.”

“Ouch.” Taemin mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda yang berjalan mengentak-entak menuruni tangga, dan matanya seketika membulat menemukan gantungan boneka beruang yang tidak asing lagi berayun-ayun dari genggaman. Ia ikut melonjak berdiri. “Dompetku!”

Pria pemilik kedai telah keluar dari dapur, tangan masih di pinggang yang meluber keluar dari ikatan celemek, yang kemudian digunakan untuk menjewer salah satu cuping telinga bertindik si pemuda sampai yang bersangkutan mengaduh lirih. Di saat akhirnya ia dilepaskan, Minho dan Taemin sudah masuk dalam kelompok kecil di depan dapur tersebut.

“Seperti tidak pernah sekolah saja! Tanganmu tidak diciptakan untuk mengambili barang orang!” bentak pemilik kedai, sementara si pemuda hanya memberengut. “Sini kemarikan dompetnya.” Ia menurut—dan mendapat tamparan lainnya di bagian belakang kepala. “Isinya juga, dasar tahi!”

Kali ini Minho yang berharap telinganya ditutupi seseorang.

Beberapa lembar uang akhirnya diserahkan meski dengan ogah-ogahan, Taemin maupun pencopet itu sama-sama memberengut seperti dua anak kecil yang baru saja berkelahi. Pemilik kedai segera membungkuk dalam-dalam pada ketiga pengunjungnya.

“Maafkan putraku yang tolol ini, dia selalu ingin mengambil barang-barang milik orang lain.” Ia menyeret tangan anaknya agar ikut membungkuk; Minho melihat pemuda itu sempat melayangkan tatapan tidak suka sebelum merundukkan kepala. “Tolong maafkan dia. Sebagai permintaan maafku, juga terima kasih karena kalian tidak menuntut macam-macam, kalian tidak perlu bayar hari ini.”

Mata Jinki berkilat, tapi si anak menyentak tangannya kesal dan menegakkan badan.

“Ayah, kalau begini terus, kapan kita bisa jadi kaya?” Ayahnya ikut berdiri untuk menempeleng kepalanya.

“Ck, otak udang! Pikir siapa yang membuat masalah pada awalnya.” Pria itu segera mengubah ekspresi menjadi ramah saat meluruskan tatapan ke depan. “Silakan dinikmati kembali. Maaf sudah membuat kekacauan.”

Pemuda itu merengut dan, di saat iringan itu bermaksud kembali ke meja, bergumam, “Uangnya toh tidak sebanyak itu...”

Taemin memutar tumit sekali lagi. “Kayak kau lebih baik saja.”

“Apa katamu? Semua orang dengan mata tahu siapa yang lebih baik di antara kita.’

“Permisi?”

“Taemin, ayolah,” gumam Minho gugup sambil menarik satu lengan Taemin. “Makanan kita bakal dingin. Ayo segera makan agar bisa segera pulang.”

Taemin mengacungkan jari tengah dan mendapatkan cibiran berupa, “Masih punya pengasuh saja gayanya sudah selangit.” Kalau bukan untuk Minho yang memaksanya duduk, mungkin ia sudah menghambur pada pelayan tersebut.

Sementara Taemin melangkah menandak-nandak kembali ke meja, Jinki sudah duduk lebih dulu dan tengah menyeruput kuah mi dengan tenang. Minho tidak yakin apakah semua yang gratis terdengar jauh lebih baik daripada murid yang hampir menangis gara-gara dompetnya nyaris dicopet, karena ia jelas-jelas kehilangan setengah nafsu makan setelah kejadian barusan. Ia duduk perlahan-lahan, melirik Taemin untuk memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

“Kim Kibum.”

Mata Minho mengerjap. “Maaf, _Seonsaengnim_?”

“Nama anak yang tadi,” kata Jinki sambil mencelupkan sendok ke dalam kuah, lantas menatap Minho dengan sorot mata khidmat. “Kau tidak pernah dengar namanya?”

“Er, tidak?” Sebenarnya Minho bahkan tidak hafal lebih dari separuh nama teman sekelasnya.

“Dari kelas 2-1. Hampir dikeluarkan karena kebiasaannya itu. Tidak ikut klub mana pun.” Minho mengangkat alis, dan Taemin juga menghentikan gerakan tangannya di udara, tapi Jinki hanya menyeringai. “Kalian tahu kenapa dia masih bisa naik kelas?”

Taemin menyedot mi dan mendengus keras lewat hidung. “Mencolong berkasnya sendiri, barangkali.”

“Tepat.” Dan Taemin terbatuk-batuk keras, tersedak mendengar asumsi ngawurnya benar. “Menyelinap di tengah malam, mencuri namanya sendiri dari kandidat yang tidak naik kelas, lalu mengembalikannya lagi setelah seleksi selesai.”

Minho melongo. Taemin membelalakkan mata. Jinki melontarkan tangan ke udara dan tersenyum lebar.

“Anggota baru!”

~~~

“Oi, lihat-lihat ke mana kau jalan.”

Kim Kibum mengedarkan tatapan tidak terkesan pada gang kecil di bagian belakang gedung sekolah, udara lembap dan sarat nikotin yang berasal dari kepulan asap rokok sekumpulan siswa kelas tiga yang menongkrong tanpa tujuan di sana. Kumpulan hipersensitif, cibirnya dalam hati ketika salah satu telah menyambar kerah seragamnya, sedangkan yang ia lakukan tidak lebih dari melenggang santai.

“Siapa kau? Seenaknya masuk teritori kami.” Satu kepulan asap menyembur di wajahnya, semakin membuatnya sebal.

“Sori, tapi ini berarti kita tetangga.” Ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah sudut berlumut jauh di ujung gang, tong air raksasa yang sudah tidak terpakai karena bocor memenuhi sudut. “Itu adalah wilayahku.”

Kerumunan di sekitarnya terbahak seperti sekeluarga gagak yang berisik. Kibum menyumpal satu telinga dengan jari kelingking, mendecak tidak sabar.

“Sejak kapan laki-laki cantik sepertimu menjadi tetangga kami?” Kerahnya semakin diangkat, wajah siswa kelas tiga di depannya terlihat belum sempat mencuci muka dan bercukur. Ia memalingkan muka, berharap kulitnya entah bagaimana tidak tertular kejorokan tersebut. Tapi dagunya direnggut dan ia kembali menghadap depan. “Oi, lihat siapa yang sedang bicara denganmu! Kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu?!”

“Yah, tidak. Pria tuaku juga sukanya mengumpat dan marah-marah sepertimu, tapi setidaknya dia bisa bikin mi yang enak, sedangkan entah apa keahlianmu.”

“Bajingan ini—”

“Bisa dipercepat tidak?” Kibum mengangkat pergelangan tangannya tempat arloji hitam mengkilat menggelantung terlalu longgar. “Karena aku sungguhan tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong ini.”

Sebelum lawan bicaranya sempat berteriak lagi, seseorang di luar jangkauan pandang mereka meringkik, “Ketua, bukankah itu jam tanganmu?”

Kibum menyeringai dan menghadapkan punggung tangan pada mata terbelalak di depannya. “ _Surprise_!”

Dan ia mendorong dada kakak kelasnya keras-keras, membalikkan badan, memacu kakinya bergerak secepat mungkin meninggalkan gerombolan yang mengumpat sambil melolong memanggilnya. Sayang sekali ia terlalu cepat untuk mereka. Terlalu cepat, dan menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu menghafal jalur serta ceruk rahasia di seputar sekolah.

Kenop pintu di ujung koridor itu dililiti rantai dan gembok,  tapi Kibum telah memotong gerendelnya sejak lama. Ruangan dari bagian gedung lama yang seharusnya direnovasi tapi tampaknya tetap tidak akan memiliki kegunaan sehingga dibiarkan apa adanya. Kibum menggeser pintu ke samping dengan hati-hati (dan semua orang berpikir pintu itu menggunakan engsel kupu-kupu), lalu menyelinap di bawah rentangan rantai. Bersama dengan semakin kerasnya gemuruh langkah, ia telah menghilang di tengah kegelapan.

Langkahnya tanpa suara layaknya kucing, sepenuhnya mengandalkan memori untuk melintasi tumpukan barang-barang tanpa menimbulkan bunyi mencurigakan, sebelum akhirnya tiba di salah satu meja yang tertimpa cahaya matahari samar dari ventilasi. Ia duduk bersila dan melepaskan arloji itu, mengamat-amatinya sejenak, lantas meletakkannya di bawah meja bersama dengan semua barang curiannya yang lalu. Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah melepas sepatu, berhati-hati menggosok noda dari solnya, kemudian menjajarkannya di samping arloji. Ia memandangi kedua benda itu bergantian dengan mata berbinar-binar.

“Keluaran musim semi tahun ini.” Ia bersiul kagum sambil membalik buku catatan mungil yang selalu disimpan di saku celananya. “Itu akan membuat dua ratus, tiga ratus, lima ratus ribu dari keseluruhan sisa utang. Wow, bisa lebih sejuta kalau ditotal dengan sepatu basket baru ini—kutaksir umurnya tidak lebih dari setahun.”

Kim Kibum menopang pipi menggunakan satu kepalan tangan, memandangi barang-barang tilapannya dengan senyum samar menggelantung di bibir. Waktu di mana ayahnya bisa berhenti membanting tulang untuk melunasi semua utang mereka sudah semakin dekat, dan ia tidak sabar sampai saat itu tiba.


	7. Robin Hood: Daily Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berikut dilampirkan kegiatan harian klub 'Robin Hood':
> 
> Bukan begitu caraku bekerja, Bung. Maaf saja. Aku tidak bisa membocorkan kegiatanku dengan semena-mena.

“Baiklah, anak-anak. Waktunya rapat.”

Taemin selalu memimpikan makan siang menyenangkan bersama teman di atap, dengan kotak bekal penuh nutrisi dan berbentuk lucu, cuaca yang cerah membawa aroma bunga, saling bercanda tawa atau mungkin malah bertukar ledekan soal gadis yang diam-diam mereka sukai—yang jelas bukan duduk mencangkung di ujung tempat tidur ruang kesehatan bersama seorang guru berambut kuning dan kakak kelas culun yang membawa serta buku soalnya karena sebentar lagi ada kuis. Tidak, ia tidak menginginkan ini.

“Ini konyol,” dengusnya sambil mengangkat kotak bekal ke puncak tempurung lutut, Jinki akhirnya membeli makan siangnya sendiri berupa mi instan sedangkan Minho mengunyah _kimbap_ berbungkus kertas timah dari supermarket dengan hening. Mereka tampak seperti segerombol pengangguran sedang mengeluhkan nasib. “Kita sudah punya dua anggota, tidak ada artinya mencari yang baru lagi. Bisa bertahan saja sudah untung.”

“Masalahnya, Kim Kibum bisa dikeluarkan akhir tahun ini, tidak ada ampunan lagi untuknya,” sahut Jinki dengan mulut penuh. “Menurutmu aku bisa membiarkan seorang murid tidak melanjutkan sekolah lantaran sesuatu yang bisa dicegah?”

Minho mendongak, jelas-jelas merasa terkesan dengan nada penuh dedikasi Jinki, tapi Taemin memutar bola mata. “Maaf, _Seonsaengnim_ , tapi aku tidak berpikir Anda punya niatan yang tulus.”

“Tajam seperti biasa, Ketua.” Jinki  terkekeh, lantas meneguk sisa kuah dari mangkuk gabusnya. “Kalian nikmatilah makan siang masing-masing,” ujarnya sambil melorot turun dari ranjang. “Aku akan mencari Kibum di waktu luangku. Akan kuhubungi kalau ada apa-apa. Kau mendengarku, ketua klub?”

“... persetanlah.”

“Bagus. Jawaban yang kuinginkan.” Jinki menurunkan lengan kemejanya yang sempat digulung sampai siku, lalu meraih pegangan pintu. “Aku akan mengunci pintunya dari luar, jadi tidak perlu khawatir seseorang bakal masuk—oh, tapi jangan berbuat macam-macam selama orang ketiga ini tidak ada, mengerti?”

Lalu Jinki pergi diiringi gelak tawa seolah baru saja menciptakan lelucon genius abad ini. Taemin mencibir kecil, kemudian mengubah posisi menjadi bersila karena kini ranjang terasa lebih lapang. Ia sedang mencomoti butiran nasi dari sudut kotak bekal saat sudut matanya menangkap ingsutan gelisah dari Minho.

“Ada masalah apa?”

“Er, tidak. Soal Kim Kibum yang dibicarakan tadi...” Minho membetulkan kacamata. “Aku mencari namanya dalam situs sekolah tadi malam. Benar, dia orang yang kemarin dan tampaknya semua yang diceritakan Jinki soal dia juga benar.”

“Woah, tidak percaya orang semacam itu sungguhan ada,” dengus Taemin, secara sadar merasakan dompetnya masih berada di saku celana. Jika Jinki benar-benar berniat memasukkan pencopet itu ke klub mereka, mungkin ia harus mengumpulkan uang dari sekarang untuk membeli brankas—atau malah seharusnya tidak bawa barang berharga sama sekali. “Aku tidak paham dengan cara pikirnya, sungguh,” katanya keras-keras.

Minho memandanginya lekat-lekat. “Apa hubunganmu dengannya?”

“Dengan pencopet itu?”

“Bukan.” Minho menunduk terlalu cepat sampai kacamatanya hampir melorot. “Kau dan Jinki _seonsaengnim_. Kulihat kalian cukup... dekat. Dan kau adalah anggota pertama yang masuk ke klub aneh ini—menjadi ketua pula. Jadi kupikir...”

Akhirnya Taemin mengerti mengapa Jinki selalu menyuruh Minho berhenti berpikir. Tidak salah lagi, jalinan pemikiran orang pintar memang mengerikan. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, berusaha tidak memutar bola mata di depan kakak kelasnya. “Tidak ada apa pun—bahkan hubungan guru dan murid sepertinya terlalu agung untuk orang aneh seperti itu.”

“B-begitukah?” Tangan Minho memegangi gagang kacamata agar tidak jatuh selama ia terus menunduk menekuri permukaan seprei. “K-karena aku berpikir, kalau misalnya kalian lebih suka berdua saja, mungkin sebaiknya aku—”

“Tidak perlu berpikir yang tidak-tidak,” potong Taemin sambil menjejalkan sepotong sosis ke mulut Minho. ”Pokoknya jalani saja, memangnya siapa yang mau berhubungan lebih dengan orang semacam Jinki. Plus, mana mungkin aku senang hanya berdua—kami memang butuh seorang lagi agar aku terhindar dari ancaman tinggal kelas.” Menyadari arah tatapan Minho, Taemin menaikkan alis. “ _Sunbaenim_ mau lagi?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Minho pasti anak yang sangat pemalu—atau sangat memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Sekali lagi Taemin memasukkan lauknya yang tersisa ke mulut Minho, mau tak mau teringat rusa yang diberinya makan ketika dia dan keluarganya berlibur ke pegunungan.

“Oh, wow. Aku mengganggu kencan kecil kalian?” celetuk Jinki, tahu-tahu sudah melongokkan kepala melewati celah pintu yang dibuka sedikit. “Hei,” sapanya pada dua pemuda yang masih membeku, lalu melenggang masuk. “Baru saja kembali dari pencarianku. Agaknya hari ini Kim Kibum absen; sudah sejak kemarin tidak masuk ke kelas, tapi beberapa guru melihatnya di koridor.”

“Apa-apaan itu,” gerutu Taemin. “Buat apa dia masuk kalau bukan untuk ke kelas?”

Jinki mengempaskan tubuh di kursinya, melonggarkan dasi berwarna merah muda yang entah didapat dari mana. “Mencuri, tentu saja,” desahnya. “Sekolah adalah ladang uang buatnya, apalagi sekolah bagus seperti ini.”

“Itu pola pikir yang agak... terpelintir.”

“Percayalah, Minho. Bukan murid saja yang berpikir seperti itu.” Jinki memutar kursi ke arah jendela yang sengaja dibuka agar tidak perlu menyalakan pendingin udara. Untuk pertama kalinya, Taemin mendapati pria itu tampak merenung, ibu jari dan telunjuk memainkan bibir bawah dengan tampang berpikir keras. Samar-samar Taemin merasakan pertanyaannya kembali menyeruak ke permukaan.

“Apakah dia sangat penting sampai harus dimasukkan klub ini?”

“Hmm,” gumam Jinki, sedikit saja mengayun-ayunkan kursinya ke kanan dan kiri. Rupanya hanya itu. Taemin memutuskan mengemasi kotak bekalnya dan mengumpulkan sampah-sampah. Beberapa menit lagi waktu istirahat usai, ia tidak ingin kedapatan melenggang santai sesudah guru matematika yang selalu tepat waktu itu berada di dalam kelas. Tidak lebih menyenangkan ketimbang terperangkap dalam ruang kesehatan, tapi setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasa diabaikan demi renungan Lee Jinki.

“Kau kembali sekarang?” tanya Minho seraya mendongak dari buku soalnya. Taemin mengangguk dan melorot dari tempat tidur yang tinggi.

“Pelajaran matematika. Tidak boleh terlambat.”

“Kalau begitu aku juga ikut.”

“Yuk.”

“Tunggu, aku beres-beres dulu.”

“Sini kubantu.”

Jinki menyentakkan kepala dengan kesal. “Astaga, kalian benar-benar tidak bisa tutup mulut, ya?!” Lantas, ia mengembuskan napas sambil menyibak rambut depan dari dahinya menggunakan telunjuk. “Aku sedang menanti kedatangan Kim Kibum.”

“Ya ampun, omong kosong itu lagi,” gerutu Taemin dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Minho sebelum pemuda jangkung itu dibanjur perasaan bersalah untuk mengganggu proses berpikir gurunya. Tapi tampaknya ia terlambat. Minho merundukkan kepalanya.

“Maafkan kami, _seonsaengnim_. Kami akan pergi sekarang.” Minho membungkuk sekali lagi. “Permisi. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu tenang Anda.”

Taemin menarik Minho. “Serius, orang macam itu tidak perlu dijilat,” ia berbisik sambil memutar kunci. Minho mengangkat alis terkejut. “Dia hanya akan terlalu senang dan bersikap kelewatan.”

“Kau bilang apa, Ketua?” sela Jinki tanpa menoleh dari jendela.

“Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengingatkanmu Kim Kibum tidak bakal mendadak muncul dari jendela meski Anda—”

Tapi Kim Kibum muncul. Menerobos masuk, lalu jatuh dan berguling satu kali di lantai, rambut serta seragamnya berantakan oleh ranting dan dedaunan sesemakan, tapi kamera yang tergantung dari lehernya masih mengkilat bagus. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan susah-payah sambil terkekeh.

“Astaga, hampir saja,” gumamnya ceria sambil menutup jendela. “Bisa mampus kalau sampai tertangkap ketua klub judo. Aku bakal disikat habis—tapi syukurlah semua aman.”

Ia menepuk-nepuk sisi kamera seolah menghilangkan debu imajiner dari sana, lantas membalikkan badan. Matanya seketika membulat, jelas-jelas terenyak mendapati tiga pasang mata tengah memandanginya tidak berkedip.

“Tarik kata-katamu, Ketua,” kata Jinki lambat-lambat. “Kim Kibum _bisa_ muncul dari jendela.”

Taemin menutup mulutnya yang entah sejak kapan ternganga lebar. “Uh,” katanya. “Kau benar.”

~~~

Beberapa lembar ribuan diangsurkan padanya dari bawah meja. Kibum menegakkan badan, mengedarkan tatapan sejenak, kemudian menunduk lagi untuk menerima uang itu, tangannya yang bebas mengetuk opsi kirim. Transaksi dijalankan, lima gambar yang diambil saat jam istirahat tadi telah berpindah media. Teman sekelasnya memberi acungan jempol dan Kibum mengibaskan rambut penuh gaya sebagai balasan.

Sementara benda-benda curian sengaja dikelompokkan untuk membayar utang keluarganya, pekerjaan sampingan berupa bisnis foto-foto _candid_ para gadis paling diincar sekolah mereka yang kemudian diedarkan ilegal seperti rokok digunakan sebagai cicilan kamera. Ia sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan rapi, terkadang berpikir mungkin dirinya harus mencoba mendaftar ke klub ekonomi atau klub fotografi karena bakatnya yang bervariasi sungguh membuat dirinya sendiri kagum.

Yah, tapi mana ada klub yang bersedia menerimanya. Mereka keberatan, dirinya pun enggan. Itu interaksi seimbang yang cukup menyenangkan sampai guru-guru mempertimbangkannya untuk tinggal. Jika sudah begitu, semua orang seolah menjadi musuhnya, melupakan keseimbangan di antara mereka yang sudah terjalin hampir setahun penuh.

Itu bukan masalahnya sekarang—yang belum terjadi biarlah menjadi misteri. Yang harus dipikirkannya detik ini adalah orang yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas, membacakan sekelumit cerita bahasa Inggris dengan nada monoton, sebelumnya tidak pernah mengunjungi kelasnya tapi sekarang menjelma sebagai guru seolah-olah lelaki itu guru _sungguhan_.

Kibum melesakkan uang ke tas, lalu menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan, menatap papan tulis dengan kening berkerut. Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, ketua klub judo, yang juga kekasih gadis paling seksi bulan ini, memergokinya sedang memotret dari celah antara pintu ruang klub balet dan membuatnya harus berlari cepat di sepanjang selasar. Seharusnya itu tidak terjadi, mengingat betapa teliti dan licin seorang Kim Kibum, tapi bukan itu bagian paling aneh. Yang masih misteri sampai detik ini adalah mengapa dia bisa berakhir di ruang kesehatan yang dipenuhi para pecundang tempo hari.

Dan laki-laki rambut kuning ini menyeretnya ke kelas, berkata dia kebetulan hendak mengajar di tempat yang sama. Itu ganjil; sesering apa pun Kibum membolos, ia tidak mungkin lupa raut wajah guru bahasa Inggris molek itu.

“Kim Kibum.” Ia tergeragap, lelaki itu menatapnya lurus-lurus. “Kerjakan soal di depan kalau kau punya terlalu banyak waktu untuk melamun.”

Beberapa anak mendenguskan tawa. Kibum mengacungkan jari tengah untuk mereka, kemudian melangkah ke papan tulis, menerima kapur dari tangan Lee Jinki. Secara singkat tapi sistematis Kibum meliriknya, lalu membalikkan badan ke arah sebaris kalimat bahasa Inggris dengan beberapa kata dihilangkan. Ia sangat sadar Jinki sedang memandanginya dari belakang—indera-inderanya cukup tajam; kulit tengkuknya meremang tiap kali sorot mata seseorang merambahnya...

Kapur di tangannya patah, bunyi kerasnya mengejutkan seisi kelas yang hampir sepi dan cuilannya mencelat ke suatu tempat di sampingnya. Ia menoleh cepat pada sang guru bahasa Inggris gadungan, tapi orang yang dibicarakannya masih memberikan tatapan intens—kini ke papan tulis—seolah menanti jawabannya usai. Wajar, benar, sampai matanya mendapati ponsel telah terselip di antara lipatan kedua lengan Jinki. Miliknya.

Jinki menjatuhkan tatapan pada wajahnya. “Kau sudah separuh jalan. Butuh bantuan?”

Kibum memantulkan pandangan, dari ponsel berpinggiran rompal di tangan Jinki dan mata pria itu. “Tidak,” katanya, masih tercengang. “Tidak, sama sekali tidak perlu.”

“Bagus. Lanjutkan.”

Kepalanya masih dipenuhi pertanyaan ketika mendengar Jinki mengambil satu langkah mendekat, merasakan pria itu menjulurkan kepala sampai sejajar dengan telinganya, dan, akhirnya, mendengar bisikan, “Kalau ingin mengambilnya, datanglah ke gerbang belakang tepat setelah pulang sekolah.”

Kibum meneguk ludah. “Baik, _Ssaem_.”

 

Tidak cukup kata ‘terkejut’ yang menggambarkan perasaan Kibum mendapati ponselnya dapat diambil dengan begitu mudah, nyaris tanpa sepengetahuannya, oleh orang lain, terlebih seorang guru. Ia telah bertahan di dunia ini dengan indera yang peka dan pikiran tajam, kedua-duanya senjata andalan untuk pekerjaan sampingannya, tapi Lee Jinki merupakan lawan yang muncul tanpa disangka-sangka. Dan sekarang lelaki itu memiliki ponselnya, memegang satu hal paling berharga yang dimilikinya (tidak dalam aspek harga; benda bopeng itu telah melewati masa jayanya lama sekali), dan tentunya ia akan diancam macam-macam.

Sialan, Kim Kibum.

Kegelisahan menempati perutnya dengan begitu menderu-deru hingga ia memutuskan membolos pelajaran terakhir dan menunggu di celah sempit antara pagar beton dan bangunan sekolah yang menjulang, gerbang belakang sekolah masih tertutup di sana dan penjaganya tengah merokok santai di dekatnya. Kalau dia beruntung, dan terutama jika Jinki tidak sehebat dirinya, ia bisa mengambil ponselnya kembali tanpa perlu terlibat kontak dengan lelaki itu, kemudian segera pergi. Ia sudah sering dilabrak oleh orang-orang yang tidak bisa membuktikan barang mereka dicuri olehnya dan pengalaman itu, sesering apa pun, tetap tidak menyenangkan.

Lima menit sebelum bel pulang sekolah, Kibum menemukan sosok Lee Jinki dengan tas kerja dikepit di bawah lengan melenggang santai ke gerbang sekolah. Pria itu menyapa penjaga, yang secara mencurigakan membungkuk hormat seolah ia orang penting, dan meminjam pemantik untuk rokoknya sendiri. Si penjaga justru menawarinya tempat duduk, yang diterimanya dengan senang hati.

Rambut kuning, menilap tanpa jejak, dihormati secara berlebihan, merokok... Kibum harus membekap mulut menggunakan tangan agar tidak menimbulkan pekikan ketika kepingan infomasi itu membentuk kesimpulan padu. Lee Jinki pasti adalah bos mafia, dan kini dia datang untuk menagih utang-utang ayah Kibum. Kibum tidak tahu penagih utang akan merambah sedemikian jauh demi satu klien mereka, tapi itu telah membuat darahnya mendidih meski ketakutan cengeng juga ikut menggerogoti punggungnya.

Haruskah ia melempar barang-barang ke wajah Jinki agar lelaki itu segera pergi? Tidak, orang semacam itu tidak akan mengetahui harga sepasang sepatu keluaran musim panas tahun ini—bisa-bisa dianggap keds usang dan semua usahanya menjadi sia-sia. Menunggu seseorang membelinya lewat jalan belakang juga membutuhkan banyak waktu, sebelum itu mungkin Kibum sudah menjadi makanan anjing. Ataukah, ataukah—

Bel berdering keras di atasnya dan membuatnya terlompat kaget. Sebelum ia sempat menenangkan debur jantungnya, dua orang telah berderap menghampiri Jinki. Duo pecundang itu, tapi kini si jangkung terlihat kotor dan ada lebam di pipinya, sedangkan si ceking tampak geram. Anak ingusan yang dompetnya sempat diambil Kibum itu menyurukkan pemuda yang lebih tinggi ke depan Lee Jinki. Berbeda dengan posturnya yang tegap, pemuda itu meringkuk sambil menutupi wajah seakan sedang menangis.

Lamat-lamat saja Kibum bisa mendengar si kurus berkata, “Gara-gara terlambat... kelompok tolol... seret ke sini.”

Jinki membuang puntung rokoknya ke tempat sampah terdekat. “Tidak berguna.” Suaranya tenang dan dalam, entah bagaimana bisa melintasi jarak sekian meter sampai ke telinga Kibum.

Sementara itu, si jangkung masih merunduk dan menyemburkan permintaan maaf berulang kali.

Kibum bisa memetakan apa yang sedang terjadi: Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari penindasan. Pemuda berkacamata itu pasti dipaksa menjadi kaki-tangan mereka, dan satu kesalahan kecil sebelum pulang sekolah membuatnya digebuki hingga babak-belur seperti itu. Semuanya menjadi masuk akal, terutama ketika ia dengan malu-malu dan penuh ketakutan mencoba menengahi keributan di kedai tempo hari.

Dan tidak salah lagi Lee Jinki mencoba membuat Kibum budaknya yang kedua.

Oh tidak.

Sebelum sempat disadari, ia telah beringsut mundur, lebih jauh ke balik bayang-bayang bangunan. Kakinya yang menginjak ranting kering menimbulkan derak keras, satu gagasan untuk menyelamatkan diri mendadak terlintas di benaknya. Ia mendongak cepat, mendapati Jinki telah melesatkan tatapan padanya. Selama sepersekian detik yang terasa panjang mereka bertatapan, dan tiba-tiba pemilik rambut kuning itu mengacungkan telunjuk ke arahnya.

“Ketua, kejar dia!!”

Kibum terperanjat, tapi jauh lebih terkejut lagi karena pemuda kurus itu bergerak mengikuti perintah tanpa pikir panjang. Tangan kanan? Orang terpercaya? Jangan bilang di balik figur tulang berbalut kulit itu, dia adalah ahli bela diri. Kibum meninggalkan semua pikirannya di belakang dan memacu kedua kakinya secepat yang ia mampu.

Gang yang dilewatinya panjang dan lembap, tanpa tikungan karena gedung sekolah mereka adalah kotak raksasa yang menjulang ke atas, dan satu jalan masuk baru muncul jika seseorang berbaik hati membukakan jendela—yang tidak mungkin terjadi, mengingat sekarang cuaca terik sekali dan semua orang memilih menghidupkan pendingin ruangan.

Gemuruh langkah semakin mendekat dengan brutal. Kibum menyumpah keras-keras karena bahkan anggota klub atletik tidak ada yang segigih pemuda itu dalam mengejarnya. “Apa kau ini!” teriaknya pada langit, napasnya menghambur begitu saja.

“Bangsat, aku juga tidak ingin melakukan ini!” Jawabannya hampir terdengar melengking.

Kibum menoleh melewati bahu. “Kalau begitu berhenti mengejarku, sialan!”

“Kau juga berhentilah berlari!”

“Kalian bakal menjadikanku budak—uh-oh.” Mata Kibum terbelalak menemukan satu sosok lagi melesat dari belakang, dengan kecepatan konstan tapi mematikan memotong jarak di antara mereka bertiga, dedaunan dan debu beterbangan di belakang jejakan kakinya.

“Brengsek—” Kibum meluruskan tatapan ke depan dan berharap kakinya menumbuhkan sayap agar bisa kabur dari situasi aneh ini, tapi satu tangan telah merampas bagian belakang kerah seragamnya. Dalam kurun waktu yang sangat singkat, ia melihat transisi antara jalanan gelap dengan langit cerah di atas mereka—sebelum rasa sakit menyebar dari punggung ke seluruh tubuh, ia telah terempas ke tanah oleh kekuatan tidak masuk akal.

Dua raut wajah mencuat ke dalam jangkauan pandangnya: pemuda kurus itu membelalakkan mata ke arahnya, lalu pada sosok raksasa yang menjulang menutupi cahaya matahari, tampaknya kehadiran orang itu juga membuatnya terperangah seperti Kibum.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Suaranya berat dan dalam, tangannya meraih menahan lengan si pemuda. Yang bersangkutan makin tergagap walaupun mulai tersipu-sipu.

“Eh, aku baik-baik saja, tapi siapa...?”

Kibum juga tidak tahu, tapi pemuda itu memiliki fitur wajah seorang aktor. Rambut hitamnya berantakan dan memberikan kesan maskulin, matanya berkilat-kilat tajam, alisnya mengernyit tapi tidak membuat ekspresi wajahnya menjadi masam dipandang. Sial, kalau Kibum punya wajah seperti itu, dia pasti sudah—

“A-aku Minho,” tapi kemudian cara bicaranya kembali mengkeret seperti kelinci kecil. “Maaf, Jinki _seonsaengnim_ menyuruhku mengejar kalian, jadi kupikir—uh, apa aku terlalu keras?” Ia berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajah pada milik Kibum, sangat dekat sampai hidung mereka hampir bertemu. Kening pemuda jangkung itu kembali berkerut. “Kau Kim Kibum, kan? Apa aku salah orang? Tapi tidak ada orang lain yang lewat sini, jadi kupikir—”

“ _Dia_ Kim Kibum, dan, meski patut disayangkan, tolong kenakan kacamatamu lagi, _Sunbaenim_.”

Minho tergeragap mengeluarkan kacamata dari saku celananya dan ia kembali menjadi objek penindasan yang tadi tersedu-sedu di dekat gerbang. “Oh, syukurlah,” desahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Kibum. “Ayo, kubantu berdiri,” katanya ramah, sedangkan pemuda lainnya memutar bola mata.

“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus mengejarnya.”

“Jinki _seonsaengnim_ berkata ada barang Kim Kibum yang ketinggalan,” kata Minho dan menarik Kibum kembali berdiri. “Katanya perlu dikembalikan secepatnya, tapi Kibum sudah pergi lebih dulu.”

“Dikembalikan?” Kibum mendengus, tercengang sekaligus tidak percaya. “Oi, otakmu sudah dicuci oleh bos mafia itu, ya? Kau sudah menjadi seperti ini gara-gara dia, kenapa masih percaya dia berniat mengembalikan sesuatu padaku?”

Dua orang di depan Kibum bertukar pandang, Minho yang pertama kali tersenyum. “Dia sudah menolongku,” katanya berbinar. “Hidup ini masih berat, tapi setidaknya aku menjadi lebih baik.”

Kibum membulatkan mata, secara spesifik mendaratkan tatapan pada lebam dan luka di wajah Minho. “Kau bukan masokis, kan?”

“Hm?”

“Hei, Minho _sunbaenim_ tidak punya pilihan,” si anak ingusan mencoba menengahi. “Dia bukannya minta dipukuli.”

“Oh ya? Dan kau pikir aku mempercayaimu?”

“Hah?”

“Kepribadianmu ganda? Bersikap manis setelah menyiksa orang?”

“Apa?”

Tanda tanya di wajah kedua orang di depan Kibum sungguh akut hingga ia merasa semua orang, termasuk dirinya, mengalami kesalahpahaman yang cukup kompleks. Ia berakhir menghela napas keras, lalu mengulurkan telapak tangan ke hadapan mereka. Persetanlah, yang penting ponselnya kembali.

Tapi si pemuda kekanakan itu mengerjapkan mata. “Apa lagi sekarang?”

“Ponselku.”

Minho terperanjat. “Kau menjatuhkannya saat berlari tadi? Aku akan membantu mencarinya.”

“Ya ampun, merepotkan sekali,” gerutu partnernya sambil mulai mengamati tanah, Minho bahkan telah berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar lokasi mereka mengobrol. Kibum menampar dahinya sendiri. Siapa pun mereka, Kibum tidak pernah menemui pasangan paling idiot sepanjang hidupnya.

“Dengar, beri tahu bos kalian,” kata Kibum dengan penuh penekanan, “untuk mengembalikan ponsel Kim Kibum. Mengerti?”

“Dan kenapa,” satu suara menyeruak di belakang Kibum, membuatnya mematung, “kau tidak memberitahunya langsung padaku?”

Kibum memutar tumit, Lee Jinki tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan ponselnya di udara. Secara refleks ia memasang kuda-kuda untuk berlari—menyambar ponsel sebelum berlari—tapi Jinki malah melemparkan ponsel tersebut ke dada Minho, yang sempat melompat-lompat panik di antara kedua tangan sebelum pemuda ingusan itu menangkapnya dengan cekatan.

“Aku tahu ini bakal terjadi,” desis Kibum. Rencana mulai tersusun cepat dalam kepalanya. “Kalian tidak pernah datang lagi, tapi rupanya ini yang kalian inginkan. Bagus, lakukan saja yang kalian mau.”

Jinki menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang menggentarkan, lalu mengambil satu langkah maju. Reaksi Kibum adalah segera mundur, tapi punggungnya menubruk dada Minho yang menjulang di belakangnya. Ia melirik ke samping, tempat pemuda ingusan itu (sungguhan, siapa sih namanya?) berdiri tanpa ekspresi.

“Lakukan yang kami mau?” Jinki menyeringai, kepalanya sedikit dirundukkan agar sejajar dengan mata Kibum. “Kau yakin?”

Ia bakal mengambil salah satu barang Jinki, atau Minho, atau siapa pun sebagai distraksi agar dapat kabur dari sini secepatnya. Tapi Jinki telah meletakkan kedua tangan di pundaknya, dan semua rencana itu terbirit-birit lari seperti anak kecil penakut.

“Pertama-tama,” seringai Jinki makin lebar, matanya berkilat-kilat, dan Kibum mendadak merasa lebih baik menuruti mereka ketimbang menjadi makanan anjing karena ia yakin—“Ayo kita makan. Aku lapar.”

“A-apa?”

“Bukan aku yang bayar hari ini,” gerutu si pemuda tanpa nama.

“Biar aku saja! Kita bisa bergilir,” cetus Minho berseri-seri. “Dan karena aku sudah dapat bayaran dari pekerjaan paruh waktu.”

“Kalau begitu tidak perlu, _Sunbaenim_. Biar aku saja!” cepat-cepat si pemuda meralat pernyataannya. Sementara dua orang itu berbantah-bantahan demi kesungkanan, Jinki menurunkan satu tangan dari pundak Kibum dan mengecek arloji.

“Kita bisa bicarakan sambil jalan. Sudah terlambat enam belas menit.” Jinki mengulurkan tangan yang masih berada di pundak Kibum hingga pemuda itu dirangkul di sisinya. “Yuk, berangkat. Supaya kita tidak sampai rumah terlalu malam.”

“T-tunggu, apa yang—kita akan ke mana?” tanya Kibum panik. Jinki meliriknya tajam, yang membuat jiwa kecilnya mengkeret, kemudian meluruskan tatapan.

“Itu pertanyaan bagus—Taemin, di mana yang enak dan murah?”

“Ada satu di dekat perempatan pertama setelah klinik hewan. Diskon setiap hari Rabu,” sahut si pemuda. Itu pasti sebuah sandi yang hanya mereka ketahui artinya—mungkin Kibum bakal dibawa ke antah-berantah dan diceburkan ke suatu teluk tanpa nama. Perlahan ia merunduk, mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Jinki.

“Bagus. Kita ke sana.” Kibum segera berhenti menyelinap pergi ketika sekali lagi Jinki menoleh ke arahnya. “Dan kau, kalau ingin ponsel ini kembali dengan aman, lebih baik turuti aku.”

Kibum meneguk ludah. Tidak bisa. Jika jaminannya adalah ponsel, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Entah sejak kapan mereka mengawasinya hingga mengetahui bahwa ponsel adalah benda paling penting. Diam-diam ia melirik Minho yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

“Ini pasti menyenangkan,” bisiknya sambil mengacungkan ibu jari.

Tidak, orang-orang ini pasti sakit jiwa.


	8. Robin Hood: Daily Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berikut dilampirkan kegiatan harian klub 'Robin Hood':
> 
> Ya ampun, keras kepala sekali.

Tuan Kim sedang merokok di bangku panjang di luar kedainya, segelintir pengunjungnya makan dengan tenang di dalam dan tampaknya tidak akan membutuhkan bantuannya sampai beberapa menit ke depan, ketika derap langkah diselingi seruan mampir ke telinga kirinya. Pundaknya berjengit, bersiap-siap dengan serangan lainnya yang akan memporak-porandakan kedai dan menakuti pengunjungnya, tetapi yang muncul di tikungan adalah putranya yang kotor dan terbirit-birit.

“Kim Ki—”

“Nanti saja, Yah!”

Kibum melesat begitu saja melewatinya, tidak mengucapkan salam atau apa pun, anak-anak tangga menjerit dan berdebum. Tuan Kim menghela napas kecil, bermaksud meminta maaf pada para pengunjungnya yang pasti terkejut dengan kehadiran tidak sopan tersebut, tapi panggilan lain membuatnya urung membalikkan badan.

“Ah.” Ia mengerjapkan mata di depan lelaki berambut kuning yang melangkah sempoyongan di trek yang telah dilalui Kibum beberapa detik lalu. “Selamat sore, maaf untuk kejadian tempo hari.”

Lelaki itu melambaikan tangan tanpa ada suara dari bibirnya yang terbuka-tutup, wajahnya merah padam. “Bajingan itu—maksudku, Kibum,” dia meneguk ludah keras dan menghirup napas dalam, pada akhirnya menegakkan badan dengan ekspresi wajah ramah. “Tidak ingin merepotkan Anda, Pak, tapi putramu sudah mencuri sepatuku, jadi bisakah Anda disiplinkan? Terima kasih.”

Tuan Kim melongo, sekilas menurunkan tatapan ke bawah dan mendapati hanya kaus kaki bermotif dinosaurus yang dikenakan mantan pengunjungnya. Seketika ia terperanjat, darahnya mendidih.

“KIM KIBUM!!”

“Salahnya sendiri! Dasar guru mesum!” Datang teriakan yang tidak kalah menggemparkan dari lantai dua. Rasa marah dan malu semakin menderu-deru dalam pembuluh darah Tuan Kim sehingga kepalanya berdentum, tapi rupanya Kibum belum selesai berulah: sepasang sepatu diempaskan kuat-kuat lewat jendela, hanya sejengkal dari ujung rambut lelaki di depan Tuan Kim.

Sepatu itu berkelotak. Tuan Kim meradang. “Anak muda, kalau kau—”

“Bajingan brengsek! Oi, bersyukurlah aku tidak mengejarmu sampai atas, dasar cecunguk tidak punya sopan santun!” Lelaki itu menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah sepatu yang diacungkan. “Kalau kau ada di sini, aku bersumpah bakal menjejalkan sepatu keparat ini ke mulutmu! Makan sepatu ini, kunyah sampai mulutmu lecet, brengsek sialan!”

Jari tengah Kibum diacungkan di celah jendela, kemudian benda itu dibanting menutup sampai kusennya bergetar-getar. Tuan Kim mengalihkan tatapan tercengang pada lelaki di sebelahnya yang sedang mengenakan sepatu, mau tak mau terlonjak saat yang bersangkutan menegakkan badan kembali. Bagaimanapun, hanya ada senyum di wajah itu sekarang.

“Kalau begitu, saya pamit.” Lelaki itu membungkuk sopan. “Mari.”

Dan ia pergi secepat kedatangannya.

~~~

Sinar matahari terakhir menerobos masuk lewat celah-celah kaca jendela yang tidak ditempeli stiker raksasa nama kedai mereka, jatuh ke punggung kaki Kibum yang duduk memeluk lutut dengan punggung menyandar pada dinding seberang. Tangannya meremas lengan seragam, napas masih berhamburan meski sudah hampir dua jam Jinki meninggalkan rumahnya. Kejadian beberapa saat lalu, yang juga merupakan alasan utama dia memacu kaki secepat-cepatnya menuju rumah, kembali terngiang dalam kepalanya.

Jinki, Minho, dan Taemin. Mereka adalah orang-orang tidak waras.

Oke, baiklah. Kibum harus menarik napas panjang dan menenangkan diri. Seperti yang diajarkan pria tuanya ketika ia baru saja pindah sekolah saat kelas empat dulu, ia menghitung sampai sepuluh dengan tempo lambat dalam hati, memikirkan sebanyak mungkin kegiatan yang disenanginya, kemudian membuka mata dan mulai memperkerjakan otak dengan semestinya.

Sejujurnya ia masih berpikir mereka semacam penagih utang ketika dirinya diseret meninggalkan sekolah menuju jalan belakang yang sepi—seorang bos mafia, tangan kanan yang gesit, anak buah yang canggung. Ia sungguh-sungguh mengira akan berakhir di mesin penggilingan sebagai makanan anjing sampai aroma kuah daging yang sedap menyentuh indera penciumannya. Kemudian ia mendapati dirinya diempaskan di kursi plastik, di hadapan seorang pria yang segera menyalakan rokok dan dua orang yang menyentuh daftar menu bersamaan tapi saling menyilakan untuk membaca duluan, hingga akhirnya lembaran plastik itu direbut oleh Jinki.

Lalu mangkuk-mangkuk sup didatangkan. Lalu mereka mulai makan, dengan Taemin menghabiskan setengah menit pertama untuk berdoa. Lalu makanan habis dan Jinki merokok. Lalu Minho dan Taemin saling menawarkan diri untuk membayar. Lalu mereka pulang. Dan tamat.

Tidak ada tonjokan, tidak ada pemerasan, tidak ada apa pun. Rasanya Kibum nyaris melihat pelangi menari-nari di belakang ketiga orang itu. Keparat.

Bagaimanapun, ia belum menangkap keseluruhan konsep terpelintir itu sampai Minho dan Taemin pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya dan Jinki, berkata mereka hendak mampir sebentar ke toko peralatan tulis, sedangkan Jinki berseru agar tidak pulang lebih terlambat dari itu. Alarm dalam kepala Kibum seketika berdering keras.

_Apa mereka ini, anak TK?_

Ia hendak mengendap-endap pergi, tetapi Jinki sekali lagi mengalungkan tangan ke lehernya, memperdekat jarak di antara wajah mereka—dan ia tidak perlu tahu kelanjutannya karena kepalan tangannya sudah terlontar ke wajah Jinki, pria yang roboh itu segera saja disurukkan ke tanah, dan, entah kenapa, ia memilih mencopot sepatunya. Mungkin firasat bahwa Jinki akan mengejarnya sudah ada; dia tidak menyangka lelaki semacam Jinki bakal gigih membuntutinya sampai rumah.

Akan jauh lebih baik kalau mereka mafia, sungguh. Sekarang Kibum tidak yakin harus mengarahkan pikirannya ke mana... Haruskah ia menyelinap ke ruang administrasi sekolah dan mencari daftar klub? Siapa tahu mereka tergabung dalam semacam kelompok aneh...

Tangannya sudah mencapai kantong celana sampai menyadari ponselnya belum kembali. Sialan! Ia melontarkan tangan itu ke kepala, meremas rambut berpotongan pendeknya. Kalau seperti ini, ia tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik—ralat, tidak bisa bekerja sama sekali. Sialan, sialan.

“Kim Kibum.”

Ia terlonjak kecil, buru-buru menjatuhkan kaki ke lantai dan separuh memutar tubuh atas ke arah ayahnya yang meluber di ambang pintu. Kepanikan sejenak memenuhi kepalanya—ayahnya tidak pernah memanggil dengan suara letih kecuali terjadi sesuatu yang urgen—tapi ekspresi datarnya datang lebih cepat. Ia beranjak berdiri dan mengambil jarak di antara mereka dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur lantai.

“Apaan.”

“Berikan apa yang kau sembunyikan.”

Kibum menghela napas panjang, tapi tetap memandangi dinding. “Aku tidak mengambil apa-apa.”

“Hm?”

“Oke, tapi sudah kukembalikan, kan?” tukasnya jengkel sambil mendudukkan tubuh lagi. “Sepatu tadi. Ayah juga dengar dia menyuruhku memakan sepatunya, yang _sudah_ kembali.”

Ayahnya, secara aneh, tidak memaki atau memuntir telinganya seperti biasa. Pria itu terlihat lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya, tiba-tiba saja, padahal Kibum selalu berada di rumah. Ketenangan itu justru membuat Kibum gugup. Ia memilih ayahnya yang pemarah tapi terus terang ribuan kali lipat dibanding yang seperti ini. Pasalnya, ia juga tidak pandai berbasa-basi menanyai apa yang salah.

“Kibum,” kata ayahnya setengah mendesah sambil duduk di kursi belajar, “tadi pagi gurumu datang ke rumah.”

Kibum meneguk ludah. Tidak, ia tidak menyukai ini...

“Mengingatkan kalau kau belum bayar iuran bulanan.” Ayahnya berusaha tersenyum, tapi gagal. Mereka tidak pernah menjadi pasangan orang tua-anak yang pintar memainkan adegan menyedihkan. “Tapi kemarin _mereka_ datang untuk menawarkan pinjaman uang, jadi Ayah berpikir—”

“Ayah tidak punya otak, ya?” potong Kibum geram. “Aku mengurus biaya sekolahku sendiri, Ayah urus kedai sialan ini. Tidak usah pikirkan para pecundang yang hanya bisa meminjamkan tanpa bisa menghitung bunga itu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa ingat ini, sih?” Tangan Kibum gemetar saat menyambar tas sekolah yang berada di meja belajar, sejengkal dari ayahnya. “Tidak aneh, seharian kau hanya dikelilingi kuah dan mi.”

Ia separuh jalan melintasi koridor sempit yang memisahkan kamarnya dan milik ayahnya. “Kibum—”

“Persetan. Terserahlah kau mau apa, pria tua keparat.”

“Terima kasih sudah pulang tepat waktu.” Kata-kata ayahnya menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah berada di anak tangga keempat dari bawah. “Aku tidak perlu bertanya-tanya sampai tengah malam ke mana kau pergi.”

Mata Kibum memanas. “Ayah bodoh,” bisiknya, lalu menghambur keluar.

~~~

Telapak tangan Kibum terulur, lembaran uang dijejalkan di sana. Ia mengangguk dan merampas teropong dari tangan pemuda yang masih asyik menonton, menghasilkan protes keras, tapi tidak ada kelanjutannya karena giliran berikutnya sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar di belakangnya.

“Dua menit lagi, Kim Kibum,” gerutu pemuda itu sambil merogoh uang dari saku seragamnya, kemudian mengempaskannya ke dada Kibum. “Aku sudah hampir melihat kesayanganku melompat ke kolam.”

“Sayangmu tidak akan ke mana-mana, Bung!” seru Kibum riang pada pemuda yang dengan bersungut-sungut mengitari barisan pengantre. “Oi, oi, berbarislah dengan benar! Jangan ganggu bisnisku!”

Musim panas sudah semakin dekat, pelajaran berenang kembali dimunculkan setelah jam sekolah berakhir—bisnis baru bagi Kibum. Setelah melakukan survei yang melibatkan penghitungan jarak dan kekuatan lensa teropong hasil tilapan klub astronomi, ia memanfaatkan puncak atap gedung auditorium yang tidak pernah digunakan sebagai wisata observasi bagi lajang-lajang yang haus rangsangan. Sama seperti foto-foto itu, bisnis ini berjalan di bawah tanah dengan ilegal; mereka datang separuh mengendap-endap ke atap, mata penuh kecurigaan, tapi segera berbinar ketika menemukan segerombol lain sudah berbaris rapi.

Kibum menyandarkan punggung pada pagar pengaman, siku ikut ditopangkan di sana, tangan-tangannya menghitung hasil yang sudah didapatkan sejak siang ini. Lumayan juga. Kalau ditambahkan ke tabungannya, ia semakin mendekati tujuan yang diinginkan dengan waktu cepat. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah kelompok menyedihkan ini masih sefrustrasi itu untuk menyambut wisata maraton yang diadakan musim gugur nanti.

Penghitung mundur yang digantung dari lehernya ber- _pip pip_ lirih. Ia menonjok lengan pemuda yang sepertinya tidak berkedip selama dua menit terakhir. “Selanjutnya,” katanya tegas. Pemuda itu mendecak sebal. Kemudian raut wajah penuh antusias menggantikannya, dan siklus kembali bergulir.

Angka-angka yang bermultiplikasi di kepala Kibum segera terhenti, ia baru sadar ponselnya yang penting tidak berada di sisinya. Ia mengerang keras, tapi tidak bisa membubarkan ladang uangnya begitu saja. Ia sengaja menghindari Jinki dan gengnya apa pun risikonya sepanjang hari ini, dan mereka pasti sudah tidak ada di sekolah karena sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Berarti satu hari lagi...

Tidak, Kibum tidak bisa berpangku tangan dan menunggu. Ia akan mengambilnya malam ini. Harus. Mungkin pertama-tama melihat alamat rumah Lee Jinki dari ruang guru, kemudian menyelinap ke sana dan mengambilnya.

Tunggu, siapa yang menjamin ada pada Lee Jinki? Bagaimana kalau masih dibawa Taemin, atau malah sudah dirotasi pada Minho? Ugh, ia membenci titik buta semacam ini.

Sekali lagi terdengar _pip pip_ , tapi kali ini diikuti lenguhan dari beberapa orang yang masih tersisa. Kibum menggusah mereka semua pergi untuk mengecek ke teropong, menyadari pelajaran berenang sudah selesai. Baiklah, berarti waktunya tutup toko.

“Kembalilah besok, teman-teman!” serunya pada orang-orang yang mulai buyar. “Kelas 3-4, kelas 3-4! Ketua klub tenis perempuan, bung! Jangan sampai melewatkannya!”

“Hei, apa aku bisa pesan tempat?” tanya seseorang yang termakan promosi. Kibum mendecak sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

“Siapa cepat dia dapat. Sori, kawan.”

“Aku akan bayar dua kali lipat!” Pemuda itu mengacungkan uangnya. “Tidak, bahkan tiga. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan Hyesung nuna.”

Kibum menyipitkan mata, mengedarkan pandangan, kemudian berdeham keras dan mengulurkan tangan. “Datanglah lima menit sebelum bel pulang,” dia berkata dengan suara rendah, uang sudah digulung masuk ke saku. “Aku bisa memberikanmu tempat bagus.”

“Keren! Trims, Kibum.”

Mereka bertukar tatapan kriminal, lalu berpisah. Kibum masih harus mengondisikan lokasi seolah tidak pernah apa-apa, juga teropong yang harus dikembalikan sebelum klub astronomi mencurigai dirinya, tapi bayangan yang jatuh ke punggung tangannya membuatnya mendongak. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak menemukan Jinki menjulang berdiri di sisinya.

“Tidak pulang tepat waktu dan malah menonton anak perempuan memakai baju renang.” Jinki memiringkan kepala. “Benar-benar murid teladan, huh?”

“Enyah sana,” gerutu Kibum, dengan kesal menarik ritsleting tas teropong sampai rapat, kemudian melonjak berdiri. Jinki menatapnya tidak berekspresi. “Siapa pula yang memberitahumu tempat ini? Apa anak buahmu itu mengadu? Ha! Apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari sekelompok—”

Kata-kata menabrak langit-langit mulut Kibum ketika Jinki menghantamkan kedua tangan di pagar pengaman, mengurungnya di antara lengan-lengan pria itu. Pegangan tangan Kibum pada tas teropong semakin kuat; Jinki masih memandanginya dingin. Ia meneguk ludah.

“Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?” ia berusaha menantang, tapi suaranya jatuh lebih lemah dari seharusnya. “Belum puas aku mengambil sepatumu? Bagaimana kalau celanamu sekarang?”

“Pukul tujuh,” kata Jinki, “di taman utara. Rolex. Harga disepakati.”

Kibum mengerjapkan mata, selama sejenak mematung. Tidak salah lagi lelaki itu sudah mengutak-atik ponselnya—dan yang disebutkannya adalah negoisasi terakhir yang dilakukan Kibum sebelum ponselnya diambil.

“Pada dasarnya kau bekerja bersama mereka, Kim Kibum,” ujar Jinki tenang. “Kau meminta anggota mereka memundurkan tenggat waktu dengan tawaran menyediakan barang yang mereka inginkan. Keaslian terjamin, tidak ada gores, _bla bla bla_ —dan kau masih mendaur ulang barang yang tidak mereka terima pada penadah lainnya, yang merupakan sumber pendapatanmu yang utama.” Jinki memutar bola mata, lalu kembali menatapnya tajam. “Membolos pelajaran, tidak ikut klub, tapi _ini_ yang kaulakukan, Kim Kibum?”

“M-memangnya apa masalahmu?” Suara Kibum sudah gemetaran, tidak bisa dimanipulasi lagi.

“Kenapa?”

“Huh?”

Jinki tidak berkedip. “Kenapa kau berbuat sejauh ini demi ayahmu?”

Napas Kibum semakin cepat.

“Agar kau dianggap sebagai pahlawan?”

“A-apaan, sih! Kau guru mesum!” Kibum berusaha meronta, menonjok Jinki; kedua usahanya sia-sia, dan kini justru pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh cengkeraman yang tidak main-main. Jinki berada dekat sekali dengannya, memenuhi pandangannya dengan intimidasi yang tidak repot-repot lagi ditutupi.

“Ayahmu sudah bekerja keras siang dan malam, berusaha keras menjadi pria sejati meski situasi berkata lain, dan kau menekuni jalan seperti ini. Kau tidak malu?”

Napas Kibum terhenti di tenggorokan. Keinginan untuk kabur luntur begitu saja dari sendi-sendinya.

“Ada alasan kau dimasukkan sekolah swasta yang bagus ini, Kibum, dan itu bukan sebagai lahan uang,” lanjut Jinki. “Seperti ada alasan ayahmu memilih meminjam sedikit demi sedikit dari orang-orang yang sangat kau benci itu. Kau pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya?”

Bibir Kibum bergetar, emosinya bergolak sebegitu kuat hingga pandangannya blur. “Tentu saja, brengsek!” teriaknya. “Menurutmu cuma pria tua itu yang punya alasan? Aku juga, sialan! Kenapa kalian berusaha memahami ayahku dan bukan aku?!”

“Aku berusaha, Kibum,” sahut Jinki tenang. “Aku mencoba memahamimu, jadi bantulah aku.”

“K-kau tidak melakukannya.”

“Kibum...”

Jinki terdiam, ekspresinya melunak, dan Kibum menyadari itu akibat air mata yang sudah bergulir turun ke pipinya. “Brengsek,” desisnya, menarik tangannya yang masih ditahan Jinki untuk menumpas buliran-buliran tersebut. “Bajingan brengsek terkutuk sialan.”

Tapi air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti dan malah menjadi ledakan tak terkontrol. Entah bagaimana, ia berakhir menangis di pundak Jinki. Itu sesuatu yang baru dipahaminya ketika menyedot napas dalam-dalam dan ikut menghirup serat kemeja gurunya.

“Datanglah ke ruang kesehatan besok,” kata Jinki setengah berbisik.

“A-aku tidak sakit, idiot. Aku bukan kleptomania seperti yang kalian pikirkan,” rengut Kibum, tapi tak mampu mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak gurunya.

“Tidak, bukan itu.” Jinki sedikit mendongak, anak-anak rambutnya ikut menggelitik cuping telinga Kibum. “Terlepas dari masalah finansial kalian, kau sadar kalau kau hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini karena tidak mengikuti klub satu pun, kan?”

Air mata Kibum kembali merebak. “Mereka menarik lebih banyak iuran.”

“Cup cup cup, anak baik.” Kibum membenci Jinki untuk mengoloknya di saat seperti ini, tapi, _sialan_ , mendapati seseorang mengusap-usap kepalamu saat menangis terasa menenangkan sekali. “Karena itu, aku menawarimu masuk ke klub binaanku. Tidak bayar sepeser pun.”

Kibum tidak suka dikasihani. Beberapa guru yang tanpa sengaja mengetahui alasannya juga berusaha membujuknya semacam ini, bahkan sampai bersikap sok baik menggalang dana dari para anggotanya untuk dirinya. Ia tidak suka tatapan-tatapan iba itu. Dengan kasar ia mendorong dada Jinki menjauh.

“Kau belum mendengarkanku,” kejar Jinki pada Kibum yang sudah mengeraskan hatinya lagi, berjalan lebar-lebar membelah atap auditorium. “Oi, Kim Kibum!”

“Persetan denganmu—”

Rangkaian nada lagu anak-anak seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik cepat pada Jinki yang memegang ponsel dengan kedua tangan, ekspresi bingung memenuhi wajah lelaki itu. Sambil mengumpat, Kibum berlari kembali, menyambar ponselnya, dan menyumpah lagi saat mengenali nama penelepon yang berkedip di sana.

“Kim Kibum, hei, teman kecilku.” Kekehan itu seketika membuat ujung-ujung jemarinya dingin. “Aku saangat mengapresiasi bingkisan yang kau kirim padaku tempo hari. Tidak salah lagi pacarku akan jatuh hati sekali lagi padaku.”

“Apa yang kau inginkan,” desis Kibum tegang.

“Oh, sama sekali bukan hal besar,” kata pria itu santai, tapi ada bunyi benda dibanting di belakangnya. “Begini, ayahmu tercinta datang pada kami lagi, berkata butuh tambahan pinjaman uang sedangkan yang kemarin masih belum lunas. Jadii, apa yang harus kami lakukan?”

“Jangan sentuh dia,” sambar Kibum cepat. “A-akan kulakukan apa pun untuk kalian, tapi jangan sentuh dia. Kumohon. Perjanjian kita—perjanjian kita tidak bisa dipatahkan dengan ini, benar?”

“Hmm, bagaimana yaa? Kami setuju mengulur-ulur waktu, tapi sepertinya ayahmu menikmati kelapangan hati kami sedikit terlalu berlebihan, bukan begitu?”

“Pria tua itu tidak tahu menahu soal ini!” jerit Kibum, mendadak merasakan Jinki memegang tangannya. Saat mendongak, perhatian blur, lelaki itu menariknya berlari melewati atap auditorium menuju rangkaian anak tangga. Ada benda dibanting lagi. “Akan kulakukan apa pun untuk kalian, kau dengar? Sialan, katakan keinginanmu!”

Tapi ia menyadari telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Desis statis terdengar, sebelum, “Oi, pria tua. Kau percaya, kan? Anakmu tidak berada di pihakmu.”

Tidak, tidak, tidak. “Kau sudah berjanji tidak memberitahu ini pada ayahku!”

“Oi, oi. Kau membentakku?” cetus pria itu kasar, Kibum menahan napas. “Aku melakukan apa yang kumau, dan sudah berbaik hati pada kalian, tapi ayahmu ini sungguh di luar batas kesabaran. Jangan khawatir, kami hanya memberi pelajaran baginya—”

“Dia tidak terlibat! Aku yang kalian inginkan, jangan sentuh pria tua itu!”

Tapi sejenak saja Kibum terdistraksi. Mereka berada di depan mobil keluaran musim semi tahun ini, masih mengkilat dan tanpa noda, lampu-lampu depannya mengerjap singkat. Jinki bergegas pergi ke bangku kemudi, tapi berhenti di balik pintu yang sudah terbuka mendapati Kibum masih mematung di depan kap.

“Cepat masuk, kita harus segera pergi ke kedai.”

Kibum tidak mampu mencerna semua ini, jadi memilih menuruti Jinki. Lagi pula, sambungan sudah terputus. Dengan cepat ia menutup ponsel lipatnya dan melompat ke kursi penumpang depan. Mesin mendengung elegan, tapi melesat gesit setelah Jinki menginjak pedal gasnya dan memutar kemudi meninggalkan lapangan parkir sekolah. Perjalanan pulang tidak pernah secepat dan semulus ini, batin Kibum separuh mengambang.

“Apa mereka menginginkan uang? Ayahmu baik-baik saja?” tanya Jinki gugup, berkebalkan dengan sosok mengintimidasi kurang dari sepuluh menit lalu. Kibum menurunkan tatapan pada ponsel di genggaman kedua tangannya.

“Mereka tidak akan melakukan apa pun padanya,” katanya lirih. “Karena aku menawarkan diriku sendiri untuk mereka.”

Jinki hampir menabrakkan moncong mobil ke truk di depan mereka. “Kau bodoh? Bagaimana bisa?”

Kibum semakin menunduk. “Aku... tidak berguna. Apa salahnya.”

“Sialan, anak muda.”

Itu sesuatu yang dipikirkan Kibum, tidak bisa tidak. Ia tahu utang piutang itu tidak akan berakhir kecuali mereka memiliki sangat banyak uang dalam waktu kilat, atau orang-orang itu bisa ditawari sesuatu yang lebih besar. Selain perhitungan uang yang didapatkannya, Kibum juga selalu menaksir harga dirinya sendiri, memperkirakan sampai sejauh apa dia berhasil memoles dirinya agar dapat diterima sebagai tebusan pada sekelompok preman kampung itu.

Toh ia sudah menjadi sampah sejak awal. Masuk ke tempat sampah adalah satu hal natural yang harus terjadi.

Kibum menarik napas panjang, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menjadi tegak, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap cepat untuk menghalau air mata. “Jadi,” katanya lantang, “sebenarnya kau adalah orang kaya, huh? Tidak pernah terlihat seperti itu.”

Jinki menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar. Kibum menoleh sambil menyeringai.

“Kau harus berhati-hati agar aku tidak menyambar kunci dari tanganmu, _ssaem_. Yah, walaupun mungkin tidak akan mencuri darimu lagi sih setelah ini—”

“... ibuku,” gumam Jinki lagi dengan suara lebih keras.

“Apa?”

“Ini mobil ibuku, sialan!” seru Jinki, matanya berkilat-kilat panik saat melirik Kibum sekilas. “Dan aku tidak punya surat izin mengemudi— _dammit_ , aku bahkan baru belajar menyetir liburan kenaikan kelas yang lalu!”

Kibum melongo.

“Jadi jangan berpikir kau bisa menyerahkan dirimu, oke?” lanjut Jinki. “Karena ayahmu, dan juga aku terutama, sudah mempertaruhkan begitu banyak untukmu. Kau sepenting _itu_.”

Mata Kibum kembali memanas. Dia menunduk lagi, tapi kini dadanya menghangat.


	9. Robin Hood: Bubar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Aku memutuskan pergi dari sini. Maksudku, kau tahu kan, bosan juga.
> 
> Omong-omong, aku tidak mengisi kegiatan klub karena memang tidak punya kegiatan apa pun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter ini sangat panjang ... maafkan aku ;;

Taemin menjatuhkan buku yang baru saja dibaca dengan sedikit terlalu keras ke meja, menimbulkan debum mencolok di antara keheningan perpustakaan, dan ia buru-buru membungkuk kecil pada setiap pasang mata yang memelototinya. Setelah suasana kembali hening, ia melesakkan punggung ke kursi, mengembuskan napas panjang.

“Ini tidak menyenangkan,” bisiknya keras agar kakak kelasnya di seberang meja dapat mendengar. “Kenapa kita harus di sini, sih?”

Ada jeda dua detik sebelum Minho benar-benar mengalihkan tatapan dari bacaannya. Terlebih dulu ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian memandang Taemin serius.

“Bukankah Jinki _seonsaengnim_ sudah bilang? Dia menitipkan kita ke sini karena harus mengurus Kim Kibum.”

“Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, _sunbaenim_ ,” gerutu Taemin sambil sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya duduk lebih tegak. “Maksudku, kita bisa pulang langsung ke rumah. Tidak berjalan bersama-sama dengannya tidak berarti kita tidak bisa pergi ke rumah masing-masing.” Ia menengadahkan kepala, mendesah kecil mendengar gemeretak dari tengkuknya. “Kalau begini, sama saja kita bakal pulang terlambat.”

Minho tersenyum kecil, lalu menutup buku perlahan-lahan, menyingkirkannya ke tempat yang tidak berada dalam jalur kedua lengan panjangnya saling terlipat. “Kau mau pulang sekarang? Bersamaku?”

“Apa _Sunbaenim_ tidak keberatan?” tanya Taemin, ketidaksabarannya dipadamkan oleh banjuran ragu. Sejak Jinki berkata agar mereka mampir perpustakaan sementara ia pergi menyambangi Kim Kibum, mata Minho tidak bisa lebih berbinar lagi. Pemuda jangkung itu meluncur di antara rak-rak perpustakaan seperti ikan badut yang baru dipulangkan ke anemonnya, dan membaca dengan konsentrasi sekeras karang. Bahkan tidak terusik saat Taemin tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tumpukan buku di lantai dan dimarahi penjaga perpustakaan.

“Tidak, kok. Jangan khawatir.” Minho masih tersenyum ketika menumpuk buku-buku pinjamannya menjadi menara mini yang rapi. Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberatan, tapi Taemin merasa lebih bersalah dibanding ketika dirinya membuat ibunya pulang lebih cepat dari reuni. Tampaknya memang benar ada orang-orang yang bisa membuat sungkan begitu saja.

“Tapi kenapa Jinki sangat ingin memasukkan Kibum ke klub, ya?” tanyanya lagi, berniat mengulur waktu agar Minho sedikit lebih lama di habitatnya.

“Kau belum dengar?” Minho balik bertanya. Taemin mengerjapkan mata.

“ _Sunbaenim_ tahu?”

“Cuma dengar sedikit,” kata Minho, sedikit merundukkan kepala, dan Taemin ikut mencondongkan badan ke depan untuk menyimak.

~~~

Kaki Kibum gemetaran saat menjejak keluar dari mobil. Ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan debur jantungnya, lantas dengan tajam melirik Lee Jinki yang sempat terantuk atap mobil sebelum berhasil mengeluarkan diri dari bangku kemudi.

“Aku bersumpah tidak akan naik tumpanganmu lagi,” ujar Kibum sungguh-sungguh, perjalanan barusan jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang apa pun. Ia meluruskan tatapan ke depan, lalu menarik napas panjang lagi untuk alasan yang sama sekali berbeda.

“Kibum, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini,” Jinki mengingatkan saat ia mengambil satu langkah pertama. “Tolong pikirkan orang-orang yang menghargaimu.”

Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menjilat bibirnya, lalu menoleh dengan seringai kecil. “Mereka menghargaiku, _ssaem_. Secara harfiah.”

“Tunggu.”

“Bukan perjalanan yang menyenangkan, tapi aku berterima kasih, _ssaem_.” Kemudian ia memalingkan muka tanpa menanti jawaban Jinki.

Seiring ia berjalan mendekat, cangkang kepercayaan dirinya semakin kopong. Pot tanah liat di dekat pintu sudah terguling, isinya berhamburan keluar; meja-meja tersuruk dan terbalik; mesin kasir terbuka hampa. Ia menepis kabel lampu yang menggelantung terlalu rendah karena tampaknya sempat hendak dicerabut dari dinding, terus berjalan hingga tiba di depan empat orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya—salah satunya adalah ayahnya.

Tuan Kim membelalakkan mata menyadari keberadaan putranya, pipinya lebam dan kaus putihnya dijejaki darah. “Kibum!” ia berseru menggelegar, membuat orang-orang yang mengelilinginya ikut menoleh. “Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Pergi, anak bodoh!”

Kibum bergeming, mengepalkan tangan ketika ketua gerombolan kecil itu membalikkan badan dan menyeringai. “Kau datang, huh? Kupikir kau sudah terbirit-birit lari ketakutan.”

“Itu benar! Dia anak cengeng, jadi jangan repot-repot mengurusnya,” sembur Tuan Kim, memandangi Kibum nanar. Ketika ketua tidak menunjukkan tanda akan menggubris, ayah Kibum menghambur ke kaki pria itu. Kibum membuang muka. “Tuan, aku akan melunasi utangku dalam waktu dekat, aku berjanji!”

“Aku lebih memercayai anakmu ketimbang kau,” dengus ketua sambil menyepak ayah Kibum. Ia mengabaikan pria paruh baya itu dan berjalan mendekati Kibum. “Jadi, kau akan melunasinya sekarang?”

“Ya,” kata Kibum tegas. “Lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan.”

Tuan Kim memandangi mereka bergantian tidak mengerti, susah-payah mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri. “Tunggu, apa yang kalian bicarakan?”

Tapi ketua sudah menyeringai. “Bagus sekali.” Ia merenggut dagu Kibum menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk, menggerakkan ke kanan dan kiri seolah sedang mengamati setiap sisi wajahnya. “Masih muda dan kuat, tidak salah lagi kau bisa menjadi anjing kecil yang berguna untukku.”

“Aku bukan anjing, tapi terserah kau saja,” ujar Kibum dingin, “selama kau menghapus semua utang pria tolol ini.”

Pria itu terbahak. “Aku menyukai keberanianmu, tidak berbeda dari laporan anak buahku,” katanya, mengedikkan dagu pada salah satu anggotanya, orang yang menghubungi Kibum beberapa saat lalu. “Jarang-jarang aku sangat tertarik pada seorang anak muda seperti ini. Kau membuatku terkesan.”

Kibum tidak berkedip di hadapan kedua mata elang tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tapi dia mengepalkan tangan lebih kuat, menggertakkan rahang keras-keras agar ekspresinya tidak berubah, sementara sebagian dirinya yang cengeng dan lembek mulai merintih ketakutan.

“Berjanjilah,” desak Kibum ketika ketua gerombolan itu tidak mengindikasikan adanya persetujuan.

“Hm? Kenapa aku harus berjanji?”

Tenggorokan Kibum menyempit; dia harus berdeham lagi agar tidak terdengar mencicit. “Kau sudah bilang akan menghapus utang ayahku sebagai ganti aku menjadi bagian kalian.”

“Kibum, tampaknya kau sedikit salah paham.” Pria itu mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Kibum. “Aku melakukan ini karena kasihan padamu; jika kau tidak bergabung pun, aku tidak rugi apa-apa. Ini bukan situasi di mana kau bisa memutuskan.”

Kibum membeku. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat ayahnya terbelalak.

“Kalian sudah berutang terlalu banyak untuk bisa ditebus begitu saja. Jangan jadi naif, anak muda.”

“Tidak,” bisik Kibum sebelum sempat bisa dicegah. Pria di dekatnya terbahak lagi.

“ _Ya_ , Nak. Kami bukan dermawan. Jangan menyalahartikan kalimatku.”

Tapi Kibum tidak mampu mendengarnya. Cangkang itu kopong dan rapuh, mulai runtuh perlahan-lahan menjadi serpihan tak berbentuk yang terburai bersama udara.

~~~

“Jinki sudah memperhatikannya sejak kelas satu?” tanya Taemin tidak percaya, Minho mengangguk-angguk di sebelahnya. Mereka memutuskan keluar berkat pelolotan penjaga perpustakaan. Sebelum Minho sempat meminta maaf pada wanita penggerutu itu, Taemin telah menyeretnya keluar bersama ransel-ransel mereka.

“Pin dasi Jinki dicuri tahun lalu, tapi mungkin Kibum juga tidak ingat pernah melakukannya,” lanjut Minho. “Kudengar itu alasan Jinki mengamatinya lama sekali. Dia bilang ingin menjadikannya anggota yang pertama.”

“Tapi dia tidak melakukannya,” sahut Taemin, masih tercengang. Dibanding keberanian Kim Kibum membobol rasa sungkan terhadap guru dengan mencuri aksesorisnya, ia lebih terkejut dengan kenyataan Jinki punya sedemikian banyak waktu mengamati seorang murid selama setahun lebih—dan, menilai kepribadian Jinki, ia memilih tidak membayangkan bagaimana cara pria itu mengamati.

“Yup, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.” Minho mendadak berhenti berjalan ketika angin menyembur ke arah mereka, lantas mengernyit. Ia meminta maaf dan melepas kacamatanya untuk menggosok-gosok mata. “Sepertinya kemasukan debu.”

“Jangan bilang Kibum adalah alasan klub ini didirikan.”

Minho menoleh dengan satu mata yang perih tertutup, tersenyum lebar. Tanpa kacamata, ia terlihat seperti pria tampan yang sedang mengedipkan sebelah mata. “Kau kedengaran cemburu.”

“Tidak, bukan itu. Kupikir aneh juga kalau anak kepala sekolah mau mendirikan klub hanya karena butuh kenaikan gaji,” kata Taemin, memberi jeda untuk memikirkan kata-katanya sendiri, lalu menyadari dirinya terdengar seperti orang yang haus konspirasi. Orang semacam Jinki _hanya_ bergerak dengan niat kenaikan gaji. Ia menggeleng kecil, lalu berjinjit hingga sejajar dengan kepala Minho. “Masih ada? Mau kutiupkan?”

“Trims.”

Tapi Minho membelalakkan mata, segera saja menyambar Taemin ke bagian dalam trotoar ketika mobil dari arah berlawanan nyaris menyeruduk mereka. Taemin memekik kecil, detik berikutnya menyumpahi buritan mobil baru yang melesat tanpa memperhatikan seisi dunia tersebut.

“Persetan mobilmu bagus kalau otakmu menceng, dasar kurang ajar!” Ia menaikkan tatapan pada kakak kelasnya yang masih tertegun di tempat terakhir mobil itu terlihat sebelum menghilang di tikungan. “Ada masalah apa?”

“Mobil tadi kelihatan familier,” gumam Minho, lalu menunduk. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Ya, tapi bagaimana _Sunbaenim_ bisa tahu? Kenalan?”

Minho mengerutkan kening dengan ekspresi berpikir. “Aku juga bertanya-tanya,” lanjutnya sambil mengelap lensa kacamata menggunakan dasi, kemudian mengenakannya. “Tapi mungkin salah lihat. Semuanya tampak sama kalau penglihatanmu buruk sekali.”

“Begitukah?” Taemin memiringkan kepala. “Kalau diingat lagi, memang sama seperti mobil kepala sekolah. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya terlihat familier.”

“Itu benar,” kekeh Minho. “Masa aku lihat rambut kuning di dalamnya? Itu absurd sekali ...”

Mereka berdua sontak berpandangan.

~~~

Dunia Kibum seolah berputar. Warna-warna larut di dalamnya, orang-orang tertawa di sekitarnya. Dia merasakan begitu banyak sekaligus tidak merasakan apa-apa. Pandangan matanya nyaris blur, ditujukan pada segerombol pria yang menertawakan dirinya. Menertawakan harapannya yang dijunjung terlampau tinggi, kepercayaannya yang dikibarkan terlalu sembrono, keseluruhan hidupnya yang teramat lugu sampai-sampai menyedihkan.

Matanya memanas. Bibirnya gemetaran. Dia melirik ayahnya yang masih membeku di luar lingkaran pembicaraan mereka, dan mendadak saja dia ingin berlari pada pria itu, bersembunyi di balik punggungnya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan ketika masih kecil. Kemudian ayahnya akan mengetok kepalanya dengan lembut, berkata, ‘dasar pemalu’ sambil tertawa, tapi menjadi pahlawan nomor satu yang menyelamatkannya dari ketakutan apa pun.

Dia berpikir peran itu akan berubah semenjak dirinya masuk sekolah menengah atas. Tapi satu-satunya yang ingin dia lakukan kali ini adalah terimpit di antara lengan gempal ayahnya, menghirup aroma kaldu bercampur keringat dan tembakau itu. Matanya semakin panas dan napasnya mulai tercekat.

Seharusnya dia tahu lebih cepat. Seharusnya dia selalu tahu kalau dirinya tidak lebih dari anjing kecil yang disuruh ke sana-kemari, mengharapkan apresiasi yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh masternya, dan seharusnya dia berhenti secepat itu. Kim Kibum tidak pernah cerdas. Kim Kibum selalu menjadi anak paling bodoh.

“Woah. Tunggu, tunggu. Kau menangis?” Ketua menghentikan tawa untuk memperhatikannya. Kibum mencoba memandangnya marah, tapi setetes air mata justru jatuh ke pipinya. Sekali lagi mereka terpingkal-pingkal. Kibum menahan napas saat ibu jari dan telunjuk itu lagi-lagi menyambar dagunya, kini tidak ada kehati-hatian dari gerakan itu, dan dia dihadapkan pada postur menjulang yang mengintimidasi.

“Kau benar-benar menggelikan, kau tahu itu?” desis ketua, cengirannya sama sekali tidak berarti baik. “Bayi besar yang cengeng, dan kau pikir kami akan menganggapmu penting? Anak tidak berguna sepertimu—”

Ucapannya diserobot oleh bunyi derak keras, disusul gedebuk punggungnya menubruk meja-meja yang berserakan di belakangnya. Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk menemukan punggung ayahnya berada di depannya. Sekali lagi. Selalu begitu.

“Ambil semua uangku!” raung Tuan Kim menggelegar, langkahnya panjang menuju laci di bawah mesin kasir dan melemparkan buku-buku tabungan dari dalamnya ke wajah pria yang masih tercengang itu, para anak buahnya buru-buru mencoba membantunya berdiri. “Ambil semua uangku dan pergi dari sini, pecundang keparat! Kupikir aku akan bersabar pada kalian, tapi aku memang hanya bisa meludahi kalian!”

Selama berteriak-teriak, Tuan Kim melemparkan setiap lembar uang yang berada di jangkauan tangannya. Lembaran-lembaran yang, Kibum yakin, sengaja disembunyikan untuk nantinya memperbaiki kedai mereka yang porak-poranda. Pria itu menggulingkan stoples berisi koin yang diambil dari rak paling bawah, mengguyur ketiga orang yang kelabakan di lantai kedainya dengan kepingan yang berat.

“Pergi! Ambil semua! Jangan sentuh putraku!” dia berteriak seperti kesetanan.

Salah satu anak buah menggeram dan melemparkan tubuh pada Tuan Kim, menghajarnya sampai menabrak dinding. Anak buah lainnya tergagap-gagap menyingkirkan uang dari dada bosnya; buku-buku tabungan itu berjatuhan ke lantai dan Kibum melihat salah satu sampulnya ditulisi menggunakan spidol.

_Pendidikan Kibum._

Pandangannya kembali berkabut ketika mengarah pada ayahnya yang terengah-engah dihujani tonjokan, tapi kali ini dia tidak berpikir saat menghambur ke arah pria itu, menjambaki rambutnya dan menggigit setiap permukaan kulit yang bisa ditemukannya. Seseorang menyeretnya ke belakang; dia menyentakkan tangan mereka dan kembali mencakar orang yang telah menghajar ayahnya.

Isi kepalanya seolah dikocok ketika tengkoraknya dihantamkan ke meja. Dan seluruh tenaga seolah terserap habis dari raganya. Dia melihat ayahnya dinaungi bayangan dua orang. Sekarang dia benar-benar menjadi anak yang tidak berguna ...

“Tuan Muda!”

 _Bagus sekali. Panggil semua atasan kalian ke sini._ Kibum melorot ke lantai, tidak diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang bergegas menyapa siapa pun yang entah kenapa datang. Sepanjang yang diketahuinya, baru kali ini dia mendapati orang sepenting _tuan muda_ , siapa pun dia, mampir ke kedai buluk ini. Dan Kibum tidak peduli. Dia membola, kepalanya berdentum-dentum dan setiap otot tubuhnya sakit.

Sementara ada suara-suara orang berbicara di luar sana, dia bisa merasakan jari-jari gemuk ayahnya meraih pergelangan tangannya. Dia mendongak. Ayahnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi kelegaan terpancar di kedua mata kecilnya. Kibum memandanginya selama beberapa saat, kemudian menghambur ke pelukan pria itu. Tangisnya makin keras.

“Anak pemalu sepertimu berlindung saja di belakang Ayah,” bisik ayahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya. “Tapi kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik.”

Kibum mencengkeram lengan ayahnya. Dia tidak ingin melepaskannya untuk kedua kali. “Bohong. Aku—aku yang t-terburuk.”

“Anakku adalah yang terhebat dan tidak ada yang bisa meyakinkanku sebaliknya.”

Sepasang kaki muncul di depan mereka, membuat jantung Kibum mencelus dan lengan ayahnya tegang. Dia mendongak perlahan-lahan, bersiap mendapatkan yang terburuk—tetapi celana, kemeja, serta dasi itu terlihat cukup familiar bagi kepalanya yang berkabut. Wajahnya terhalang sinar lampu yang terlalu kuat bagi matanya.

“Kalian baik-baik saja?” Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana dan meletakkannya di meja kasir. “Mulai sekarang, kalian tidak akan diganggu lagi. Kalau terjadi sebaliknya, tunjukkan saja ini atau hubungi aku.”

Kibum terperangah.

Lelaki itu sedikit membungkuk, kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Tuan Kim terburu-buru beranjak berdiri mengejarnya.

“Tuan, siapa kau sebenarnya?” panggil Tuan Kim. Kibum masih tercengang, dan baru detik berikutnya mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri dengan susah payah. Hanya punggung ayahnya yang berada di ambang pintu, lawan bicaranya terhalang oleh jendela buram hingga tidak lebih dari siluetnya yang terlihat.

“Aku?” Lelaki itu sedikit memiringkan kepala. “Anda bisa menyebutku teman Kibum. Aku temannya.”

Tanpa menunggu pertanyaan lain, lelaki itu berjalan pergi dan menghilang di balik dinding. Kibum terkesiap dan memaksa kakinya berjalan lebih cepat menyusul ayahnya di pintu. Ketika dia mengulurkan kepala keluar, Lee Jinki sedang memunggunginya, tampak berbicara pada kedua anggota klub pulang ke rumah yang mendengarkan sambil membelalakkan mata.

“ _Ssaem_ ...”

Lee Jinki menoleh melewati bahu. Ada satu senyum penuh arti di bibirnya.

Wajah Kibum memerah. Dia melirik ayahnya yang juga tersenyum—dan sebenarnya mendorongnya untuk bergabung bersama ketiga orang itu. Meski yakin penampilannya kali ini sama sekali tidak menarik, dia tetap melangkah ke arah mereka. Dalam satu waktu, dia menoleh untuk memastikan ayahnya masih di sana, kemudian menyelesaikan trek singkatnya untuk tiba di sisi Jinki.

Lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambut Kibum. “Sudah memantapkan hati masuk klub pulang ke rumah?”

“Itu ...”

“Aku mendukungmu, Nak!” seru ayahnya dari ambang pintu kedai, untuk pertama kalinya tampak berseri-seri. “Buatlah sebanyak mungkin kenangan di masa SMA! Buat lebih banyak teman!”

Kibum merengut malu karena dia bukan anak sekolah dasar yang perlu didukung seperti itu. “Um ...”

“Jangan membuang banyak waktu,” kata Taemin sambil menyingsingkan lengan seragam. “Kita harus membereskan kedai sebelum terlalu larut.”

Kibum mengerjapkan mata. “Apa?”

“Ya, itu benar,” sahut Minho, tampak gembira seperti biasa. “Sebenarnya rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Kalau perlu perkakas untuk membetulkan sesuatu, aku bisa segera kembali.”

“Anak-anakku yang luar biasa,” kata Jinki penuh haru sambil bertepuk tangan, tapi dia memperoleh satu sodokan di perut oleh Taemin sebelum pemuda itu menandak-nandak menghampiri Tuan Kim yang juga sedikit tergeragap. Minho melemparkan senyum terakhir pada Kibum dan separuh berlari menyusul Taemin. “Beres-beres yang rajin, anak-anak! Pak Guru akan memberitahu ibu kalian soal pekerjaan mulia ini!”

Kibum memperhatikan ayahnya yang terlihat terlalu kebingungan untuk bisa menolak penawaran tersebut. Tidak pernah ada yang mencoba membantu mereka. Semua orang mengenal _siapa_ yang menguasai wilayah ini dan tidak ada yang ingin kedapatan berinteraksi dengan keluarga Kibum.

“Anggota klub ini,” kata Jinki, menghentikan lamunannya, “tidak pernah peduli pada anggapan orang lain. Itu adalah alasan mereka sebelumnya tetap bertahan meski tidak mengikuti klub, sekaligus alasan mengapa mereka bisa menjadi temanmu yang paling tepat. Mereka tidak akan peduli pada riwayatmu yang buruk selama kau bisa dipercaya mulai sekarang.”

Tatapan mata Kibum diarahkan pada ujung sepatunya, lantas satu ponsel diulurkan ke arahnya.

“Sebenarnya kau panik ketika aku mengambilnya karena ponsel ini diisi terlalu banyak foto bersama ayahmu, bukan?”

Kibum menggigit bibir, masih menunduk dalam.

“Dan pesan-pesan teksnya saat kau tes masuk sekolah.” Jinki mendesah pelan. “Berkebalikan dengan sikapmu, kalian sangat menyayangi satu sama lain. Bayangkan betapa bahagia ayahmu jika tahu kau punya teman-teman baru.”

Seluruh wajah Kibum terasa panas. Dia menyambar ponsel itu dan berlari kembali ke kedai. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak segera menaiki anak-anak tangga ke kamarnya seperti biasa. Dia berhenti di depan teman-temannya yang sedang mengumpulkan pecahan kaca ke satu tempat di lantai. Setelah menatap ayahnya yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkut bangku, Kibum menarik napas panjang.

“A-aku akan mengatasi ini,” katanya cepat seraya melesakkan ponsel ke saku celana seragam, lantas mengambil sapu dari tangan Minho. “Kalian—kalian, uh, bantu saja ayahku menata meja dan kursi. Pria itu sudah terlalu tua untuk pekerjaan semacam itu.”

“Duh,” cibir Taemin, tapi tetap beranjak berdiri, “begitu caramu membicarakan ayah sendiri.”

“Berisik, itu bukan ayahmu!”

Minho hanya tertawa. “Kalian pasti cepat akur kalau kita pulang bersama tiap hari.”

“Akur?” Taemin mendengus. “Permisi, Paman,” katanya manis, lalu, “Persetan denganmu, Kim Kibum. Aku tidak akan mentraktir bajingan sepertimu.”

Kibum menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya agar tidak tersenyum. “Aku tidak akan merasa senang ditraktir anak ingusan sepertimu.”

“Teman-teman, ayolah,” sela Minho.

“Mampirlah ke sini setiap hari,” lanjut Tuan Kim ceria. “Aku senang sekali kalau kalian pulang bersama Kibum sebelum malam dan bisa makan di sini. Aku akan menyiapkan yang spesial! Khusus untuk teman-teman Kibum!”

Kibum mengerang malu, tapi mulai membayangkan apa jadinya jika dia ikut bergabung bersama mereka ...

“Bagaimana kalau besok, Paman? Aku tidak sabar!” cericip Taemin gembira, tapi ekspresinya kembali masam saat menoleh ke arah Kibum. “Gerbang belakang. Segera setelah bel pulang.”

“A-aku?” Kibum tergeragap. Sejujurnya dia masih tidak berpikir mereka akan menerimanya begitu saja. Dia mengalihkan tatapan dari Taemin, kemudian Minho. Tidak ada satu pun yang terlihat akan meledak dalam tawa karena berhasil mengerjainya. “Aku ...?” tanyanya sekali lagi, lebih perlahan.

“Ya, karena kau belum tahu jadwalnya,” jawab Taemin.

“Kita harus pulang tepat waktu,” sambung Minho.

 _Kau sepenting itu_ , kata Jinki. Kibum menengadahkan kepala agar tidak ada yang mendapatinya menangis seperti bayi.

~~~

Nyonya Lee mematung menyadari lahan parkir yang disediakan khusus untuknya tidak ditempati oleh mobil apa pun. Wanita itu menghela napas panjang, bertanya-tanya di mana dia salah mengurus anaknya hingga sampai usia dua puluh delapan pun masih bersikap seperti remaja. Dengan satu tangan memijat pelipis, dia menghubungi putranya lewat ponsel. Pekerjaannya, meski jam bekerja sudah berakhir, bukan berarti sudah selesai, dan itu adalah hal penting yang selalu dilupakan lelaki itu.

Satu nada sambung. Dua nada sambung. Tidak diangkat. Nyonya Lee menurunkan ponsel dengan kesal, mulai berasumsi mungkin ini termasuk cara merajuk terbaru Lee Jinki karena dia menolak membantu membelikan mobil. Sesungguhnya dia sudah memanjakan lelaki itu terlalu banyak. Sangat banyak, dan dampaknya baru dirasakan sekarang. Bahkan menjadi guru tidak membuat lelaki itu lebih dewasa.

Wanita itu berkontemplasi antara meminta suaminya menjemput atau naik taksi sekalian ketika satu mobil hitam melaju memasuki wilayah sekolah. Matanya menyipit, berusaha menebak siapa yang berani masuk begitu saja, tetapi kemudian mobil itu berhenti di depannya dan dengan terlambat dia mengenalinya. Tidak sepenuhnya penolong, dan mungkin cenderung sebaliknya. Dia berjalan mendekati kepala yang menyembul keluar dari jendela bangku belakang.

“Bibi!” sapa pemuda itu riang. Nyonya Lee tersenyum kaku. “Maaf, aku tadi meninggalkan sesuatu di kelas. Boleh aku mengambilnya?”

 _Yah, alangkah lebih baiknya kalau kau mengambilnya dengan berjalan kaki dan melakukannya sendiri_ , batin Nyonya Lee ketika justru si sopir yang keluar dan berjalan ke gedung sekolah. Masih ada sejumlah siswa yang melakukan kegiatan klub; pemandangan seorang pria kekar berjas formal jelas bukan sesuatu yang wajar.

“Bibi hendak pulang?” tanya pemuda itu lagi, masih dengan keceriaan yang sama.

“Benar, tapi, uhh, sepertinya Jinki meminjam mobilku dan—”

“Naik sini saja!” Pemuda itu secara harfiah melompat-lompat di bangkunya. “Ayo, masuklah. Aku juga akan pulang setelah ini. Masuklah, Bibi.”

Nyonya Lee memutar ke pintu di sebelah kanan. Ketika dia masuk, pemuda itu sedang membuang barang-barang yang tadinya menempati bangku ke jok depan—majalah, permainan elektronik, botol-botol minuman. Sejujurnya bersama anak ini tidak pernah terasa nyaman.

“Jadi,” pemuda itu mulai berbicara. Nyonya Lee berharap sopirnya segera datang karena dia—“Bibi sudah menata ulang semuanya agar Jinki _hyung_ jadi wali kelasku?”

Nyonya Lee meringis kecil. “Tidak. Itu—”

“Aku mau Jinki _hyung_ jadi wali kelasku.” Argumennya tidak akan didengar, terang saja. “Pokoknya begitu. Titik. Aku tidak mau belajar kalau bukan Jinki _hyung_ yang jadi wali kelasku.”

“Jonghyun, itu tidak semudah yang—”

Bagaimanapun, Kim Jonghyun mengangkat alis, sepenuhnya mengabaikan Nyonya Lee, ketika sopirnya kembali dengan menenteng kotak pensil. Dia menendang bagian punggung jok sopir saat pria itu masuk. “Brengsek! Lama sekali, sih. Aku kan sudah bilang kelasku di mana! Kau tersesat? Kau tersesat lagi, setelah melakukannya berkali-kali?!”

“Jonghyun,” Nyonya Lee memperingatkan di antara permintaan maaf serta gedebuk sol sepatu yang mengguncang seisi mobil.

“Yah, terserahlah. Jalankan mobilnya,” rengut Jonghyun. “Suasana hatiku tidak baik sejak tadi siang.”

Nyonya Lee tidak yakin kepada siapa pemuda itu berbicara.

“Tapi itu tidak masalah,” lanjut Jonghyun, mendadak terdengar ceria. Dia menoleh menghadap bibirnya dengan cengiran lebar. “Mulai besok aku akan bergabung bersama klub Jinki _hyung_ tersayang. Jinki _hyung_ milikku dan tidak ada yang bisa memilikinya selain aku.” Dia terkikik kecil saat membuang muka ke jendela, ujung telunjuknya diseretkan ke kaca. “Kim Jonghyun, gambar hatiii, Lee Jinki.”

Tiba-tiba Nyonya Lee berpikir gagasan Jinki membawa mobilnya kabur ke ujung dunia sama sekali tidak buruk.


	10. Jonghyun Club: First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klub ini milikku. Jinki hyung juga. Seluruh dunia adalah milikku.

Secara mengejutkan suasana hati Kibum hari itu tidak terlalu baik terlepas dari bekal makan siang ekstra dari ayahnya yang penuh semangat (“Kau harus membagi bekal ini pada teman-teman klubmu, kau dengar? _Harus_!”) serta fakta bahwa mulai sekarang ia memiliki setidaknya tempat yang bisa dituju saat jam istirahat, tidak perlu lagi mengintip dengan iri terpendam ke salah satu ruangan klub di mana segerombol anak makan sambil tertawa-tawa. Entah kenapa. Kemurungannya datang begitu saja, seperti hujan tidak terprediksi atau mi yang tidak matang sempurna meski setiap langkah buku panduan sudah diikuti. Ia selalu menganggap dirinya memiliki insting tajam, dan penjelasan masuk akal dari kemuramannya adalah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, tapi ia tidak punya bayangan apa ‘sesuatu’ yang meletup-letup di bagian belakang kepalanya itu.

Jadi ia memarahi Minho yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di kamar mandi dan menyapanya riang. Sebenarnya tidak lebih dari cibiran dan putaran bola mata yang standar, tapi menilai respons Minho yang seperti rusa yang ditodong senapan di antara dedaunan favoritnya membuat Kibum merasakan sekelumit dosa. Dan ia semakin marah karena kesalahpahaman itu. Dia membenci perasaan marah tanpa sebab dan semakin marah lagi.

Minho mematung di depannya, tangan masih separuh terangkat dari lambaian ramah. Di balik sifat kikuk dan kampungannya, Kibum tahu Minho adalah anak yang sangat baik, berlian yang mendekam di balik lapisan kotoran selama puluhan tahun. Pemuda jangkung berkacamata itu meneguk ludah dengan sangat kentara sampai jakunnya ikut berguncang, melebarkan mata panik mengikuti pergerakan serampangan Kibum ke wastafel.

“A-aku—kupikir—” Minho memegangi tangan yang tadinya dilambaikan seolah bagian tubuh itu baru saja terkena minyak panas. Matanya berkaca-kaca. “Aku berpikir... kita bisa jadi... teman.”

“Maaf,” sergah Kibum, dan suaranya bahkan terdengar mengejek. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya di bawah kucuran air kuat-kuat, sebenarnya tidak perlu, tapi ia tidak sebajingan itu untuk bisa membalas tatapan Minho. Dirinya yang berada dalam suasana hati buruk memang sulit dikendalikan, persis seperti wanita semasa sindrom pramenstruasi.

“Um, kami—kami biasanya menghabiskan makan siang bersama di ruang kesehatan,” gumam Minho, masih membayang di belakangnya layaknya maskot berkostum raksasa yang berayun-ayun di belakang pembawa acara ulang tahun anak-anak. “Kami akan sangat senang kalau kau datang, tentu saja. Setidaknya aku berpikir begitu. Maksudku, Taemin dan Jinki _seonsaengnim_ juga pasti senang. Karena, um...”

“Aku dengar, aku tahu, aku _paham_ ,” sahut Kibum, menutup kran wastafel dan dengan mendadak membalikkan badan menghadap si pemuda jangkung. “Dan aku akan melakukannya, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengingatkanku lagi.”

Minho tersenyum ragu. “Trims. Dan Kibum?”

Kibum menyambar tisu dari kontainer di dinding sebelah wastafel. “Ya?”

“Uh, selamat datang di klub.”

Cara Minho mengatakannya seolah-olah Kibum tanpa sengaja tersasar ke relung gelap berisi para kutu buku berkacamata yang membahas satu misteri rahasia dan dirinya tidak diperkenankan keluar sebagai tumbal-sesuatu. Kibum mempertahankan matanya lebih lama pada punggung yang buru-buru merangsek keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi tidak bisa menahan dengusan gelinya sebelum meremukkan tisu dan membuang benda itu di tempat sampah.

Klub. Dia tergabung dalam sebuah _klub_.

Meski nama _pulang-ke-rumah_ terdengar payah dan sama sekali tidak bonafide, tidak bisa disangkal ada gelembung-gelembung semangat yang menyesaki dadanya. Dengan satu tarikan napas, yang sebenarnya berbau seperti karbol tapi dia memutuskan tidak peduli, Kibum melangkahkan kaki ke pintu. Tangannya sudah hendak mendorong pintu ketika seseorang membuka selot pintu kubikel dengan cukup berisik dan Kibum, sepenuhnya oleh refleks, menoleh singkat ke belakang.

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik mencengir ke arahnya, tepat _untuk_ Kibum. Posturnya mungil, kelihatan rapuh dan kokoh dalam waktu bersamaan seperti bayi banteng; matanya bulat sayu, tampak semakin sendu di bawah alis yang tebal tanpa kurva, tulang pipinya tegas dan sudut rahang tajam. Seragamnya tidak sempurna, dan pin dasi berwarna merah menjawab pertanyaan tersebut: dia anak kelas tiga, entah bagaimana bisa tersesat dalam kamar mandi kawasan kelas dua.

“Hei.”

Kibum meluruskan tatapan ke pintu, menyadari tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua, lantas kembali memutar tumit. “Hai.”

“Kibum, bukan?”

Cepat-cepat Kibum berusaha menggali lipatan memorinya yang bisa dijadikan dasar membalas sapaan tersebut sama ramah dan kasualnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa yang cocok dengan gambaran pemuda di depannya, jadi ia memutuskan bungkam. Kedua tangan di dalam saku, postur tubuh tidak terlalu melesak tapi juga tidak dibusungkan. Bersikaplah netral di depan orang tidak dikenal yang menyapamu di kamar mandi.

“Benar,” balas Kibum, tidak menemukan dari manfaat menyembunyikan identitasnya, terlebih setelah popularitasnya yang melonjak tajam belakangan ini. Kemudian ia memutuskan jujur: “Apa aku mengenalmu?”

Pemuda itu menyentakkan kepala ke belakang, tertawa renyah, lalu sedikit menunduk ke depan, kepalan tangannya menutupi mulut masih dengan tawa yang sama. Entah apa yang sangat lucu, atau ini memang menandakan Kibum kehilangan sebagian ingatannya.

“Kau tidak tahu aku?” engahnya. “Serius?”

Kibum menggeleng.

“Yah, baiklah. Kita bisa berkenalan sambil jalan,” kata pemuda itu ramah, tangannya menjangkau pundak Kibum dan merangkulnya, separuh menyeretnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan kening berkerut Kibum meliriknya.

“Jalan ke mana, kalau boleh tahu?”

“Ruang klub,” sahut pemuda itu tanpa melewatkan sedetik pun momen keraguan. Senyumnya makin berseri-seri.

Kibum menaikkan alis.

~~~

Mereka bertiga makan siang di ruang kesehatan, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sampai dengan mendadak Minho menurunkan kotak bekal supermarketnya dan memandangi kombinasi lauk tersebut dengan sedih. Taemin bertanya-tanya mungkinkah kakak kelasnya tanpa sengaja menggigit lidah, karena jika begitu ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi tidak ada _aduh_ kesakitan yang menyusul kelesuan itu. Hanya Minho dan wajah murungnya yang mengundang simpati dan belas kasih.

“Ada apa, _sunbaenim_?” tanya Taemin halus. Berteman dengan Minho entah bagaimana membangkitkan perasaan keibuan—kebapakan? Keindukan?—dalam dirinya yang cenderung protektif terhadap pemuda itu.

“Tidak, aku hanya berpikir Kibum membenciku,” gumam Minho.

“Kenapa?” celetuk Jinki dari kursi putarnya, satu tangan menyangga mangkuk plastik mi instan sedangkan tangan lainnya menaikkan majalah botani setinggi wajah yang kini dikembalikan ke pangkuan. Beberapa detik setelah Taemin dan Minho masuk ke ruang kesehatan tadi, Jinki tiba-tiba mencetuskan untuk ubah haluan menjadi klub pencinta tanaman. Sedikit putaran bola mata dan wajah mematung membuatnya malu sendiri dan segera menghapus gagasan tersebut.

“Kami bertemu di kamar mandi,” Minho mulai bicara, lalu menyusut ragu seolah mempertimbangkan faedah menceritakan apa pun yang hendak diceritakan. Bagaimanapun, detik berikutnya ia tersenyum kecil. “Tidak, lupakan saja. Tidak apa-apa.”

Taemin menyipitkan mata skeptis dan Jinki mencondongkan badan, siku menumpu lutut dengan gestur penuh perhatian dan keposesifan. Minho terkekeh. “Sungguhan, ini bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menyapanya dan dia terlihat sedikit marah dan aku mengajaknya datang ke ruang kesehatan dan dia bilang, dia dengar, tahu, paham—” Taemin bisa membayangkan pemuda berfitur wajah seperti kucing itu mengatakannya dengan sedikit mencibir “—dan berkata akan datang ke sini. Jadi aku berpikir dia pasti datang.”

“Tidak pun tak masalah. Ini bukan kegiatan wajib klub.” Jinki menghirup mi.

“Aku juga tidak keberatan dia tidak di sini,” desis Taemin, masih sakit hati dengan percobaan pencopetan tempo hari. Mendapati dompetnya diambil di dalam kedai yang hanya diisi dua pengunjung entah kenapa membuatnya trauma lebih dari seharusnya.

“Tapi aku senang kalau dia datang,” Minho berkeras. “Maksudku, bukankah menyenangkan kalau kita berempat bersama-sama?”

Taemin dan Jinki bertukar pandang, lalu menjawab bersamaan, “Itu benar.”

Mereka melanjutkan makan dengan atmosfer yang sedikit lebih ceria di saat pintu ruang kesehatan bergetar keras. Ketiga pasang mata segera saja tertuju ke sana; pintu itu bergeming. Lalu bergetar lagi. Barulah di percobaan kesekian, Jinki menyadari dirinya telah mengunci pintu. Seusai meletakkan mangkuk mi ke meja, ia melangkah sambil merogoh kunci dari saku jas putihnya. Tidak seorang pun akan datang ke ruang kesehatan gadungan ini (rumor itu sudah menyebar seantero sekolah: ruang kesehatan dikendalikan oleh guru tidak jelas berambut oranye. Yang sungguhan berada di belakang ruang olahraga) kecuali anak baru atau Kibum. Dan, menilai dari gedoran tidak sabar, jawabannya jelas opsi kedua.

Bagaimanapun, tidak ada paras suntuk Kibum maupun semburan kata-kata pedas setelah Jinki berhasil mendorong pintu ke samping. Sebagai gantinya adalah dua lengan yang terentang ke depan, dengan kepercayaan luar biasa melendotkan torso pada milik Jinki, lengan-lengan itu lantas menekuk di belakang leher Jinki. Pelukan itu mendadak dan tidak terduga, Taemin nyaris menyemburkan isi mulut.

“ _Hyung_ , aku merindukanmu!” pekik pemeluk Jinki. Tangannya semakin kuat melingkari leher Jinki dan ia memundurkan wajah sejenak, mengecup bibir pria lainnya dengan singkat sebelum kembali menguburkan wajah di pundaknya. “Aku sangat amat merindukanmu!”

Jinki tersentak seolah baru memproses kejadian di sekitarnya, lalu cepat-cepat mengedarkan pandangan. Pada Taemin yang bengong. Pada Minho yang tampak kosong. Pada Kibum yang berada di luar dan memandanginya penuh penilaian.

“Aku bisa menjelaskan ini,” katanya separuh tercekat.

 

Istirahat tersisa beberapa menit ketika akhirnya suasana menjadi lebih mudah dikendalikan—setidaknya ketiga anggota klub pulang ke rumah yang telah terdaftar bersedia duduk berdesakan di sepanjang pinggiran ranjang. Minho berada di ujung dekat jendela, terlihat gelisah; Taemin duduk di tengah dengan wajah kosong; sedangkan Kibum melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, melayangkan tatapan tajam pada guru pembimbing klub yang mondar-mandir sambil meremas pangkal rambut. Kosakata seolah tercerabut dari satu sisi otak Jinki dan dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat apa pun sejak mulai mencoba sepuluh menit yang lalu.

“Oke, jadi—” dia berhenti, menyatukan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajah dengan gestur berpikir. “Tidak, tunggu. Maksudku ...”

Baiklah, wajar jika seorang guru yang tertangkap basah tidak mampu mengartikulasikan kata-kata. Tapi masalahnya adalah _anak itu_ , pikir Kibum dan menyeret matanya ke arah pemuda yang duduk di kursi Jinki seolah berada dalam perjalanan ke taman wisata: begitu bahagia dan penuh semangat, tampak tolol setengah mati. Sejujurnya Kibum tidak peduli seandainya mereka berdua punya gairah yang sangat tidak bisa ditahan, atau malah gejolak cinta terlarang yang begitu membara sampai harus berciuman di depan pintu ruang kesehatan, tapi sedikit dari keseluruhan sikap gembira-tak tahu-tempat itu membuat Kibum semakin marah dari seharusnya. Rasanya ia bisa mendengar sumbu kesabarannya terkelupas lembar demi lembar di suatu tempat dalam dirinya.

“Maksudku adalah—”

“Kau bisa memulainya dengan memperkenalkan anak itu,” potong Kibum tidak sabar, tidak repot-repot memperhalus kalimatnya. “Karena jujur saja semua ini agak terpelintir.”

Jinki menampakkan ekspresi setengah meringis-setengah merengek. “Kau benar,” katanya. “Jadi, um, namanya Kim Jonghyun—” kalau dia anjing, pemuda itu sudah menegakkan kepala dengan telinga terangkat dan lidah terjulur keluar penuh semangat dan ekor mengibas-ibas “—dan dia adalah, uh ...”

“Milik Lee Jinki.”

Kim Jonghyun beranjak dari kursi dan menarik sebelah lengan Jinki, membuat guru mereka berhenti melangkah dengan sorot mata yang terlihat lebih bingung dibanding semua orang di ruangan. “Dan aku ke sini untuk mengklaim apa yang menjadi milikku.” Dia menggosokkan sebelah pipi ke lengan Jinki. “Itu adalah Jinki _hyung_ kesayanganku.”

“Tidak, anak-anak,” sambar Jinki cepat-cepat, berusaha menghapus ekspresi horor di wajah ketiga muridnya. “Sungguh, ini kesalahpahaman. Sama sekali tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, sumpah! Jonghyun adalah cucu sepupu dari nenek buyutku—secara teknis orang asing, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa sepupu yang mereka maksud, kalian tahu keluargaku sangat besar, dan kalau pun tidak, aku memberitahu kalian sekarang. Jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam!”

“Tidak penting kami sepupu atau bukan. Jinki _hyung_ adalah tokoh panutanku,” bantah Jonghyun dengan nada manja. “Dia satu-satunya yang berkata aku bisa masuk sekolah ini asalkan belajar cukup keras. Hei, _Hyung_ , kau ingat waktu kita menghabiskan waktu semalaman di kamarmu? Lengan kita saling menempel dan kau bersikap, mm, sangat lembut padaku. Aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana kau menanganiku yang belum tahu apa-apa ini dengan sabar dan detail.”

Tangan Minho berkedut di pangkuannya. Ia melirik Taemin cepat.

Jinki terlihat dapat menangis kapan saja. “Percayalah dia sedang membicarakan soal fisika.”

“Ohh, itu fisika?” Jonghyun menelusurkan jemari ke sepanjang tulang rahang Jinki, lalu memaksa lelaki itu membalas tatapannya; dia berjinjit agar dapat cukup sejajar untuk berbisik, “Kupikir kita sedang mengerjakan kimia karena, kau tahu, semua substansi dan larutan yang menetes itu...”

Minho melayangkan tangannya ke kedua telinga Taemin, membekapnya, dan ketika bibir Jonghyun hanya berada sesenti dari Jinki, Kibum mengambil andil menutupi mata Taemin. Telapak tangannya bisa merasakan getaran; anak kelas satu itu pasti memutar bola mata.

“Ini konyol, kawan-kawan.”

Jonghyun terkikik saat Jinki melengos sambil mendorong wajahnya menjauh menggunakan telapak tangan. “Memang konyol—Ketua, kau selalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakan,” katanya sambil membetulkan kerah kemeja. Tangannya masih gemetaran, tapi. Kibum memperhatikan ketakutan merambati setiap jengkal kulit Jinki. Ia berdeham keras. “Intinya adalah, ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu... dibesar-besarkan.”

“Aku tidak pernah mengira _seonsaengnim_ adalah orang semacam ini,” kata Minho pahit, matanya nanar pada Jonghyun yang sudah menemukan cara memeluk Jinki dari belakang, berpura-pura hendak menggigit pundaknya untuk menarik perhatian. “Maksudku—” ia membuang pandangan ke bawah. “Maaf, sepertinya kami harus pergi dari sini.”

Kami yang dimaksud adalah dirinya dan Taemin, karena entah kenapa mereka adalah set komplet yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Setelah pemuda jangkung itu menyeret Taemin yang masih linglung keluar, Kibum meniup sehelai poni dan melorot turun dari ranjang.

“Anak genius selalu tahu yang harus dia lakukan,” gumamnya. Untuk terakhir kali, dia melemparkan tatapan pada mereka berdua, secara spesifik Jonghyun yang membalasnya dengan sorot mata setengah angkuh-setengah manja. Dadanya bergemuruh. “Aku duluan. Nikmati waktu kalian.”

“Tentu saja! Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!” seru Jonghyun ceria, tapi Jinki melepaskan sandaran pemuda itu dan mengambil beberapa langkah dengan gusar ke depan.

“Tunggu, Kibum,” bisik Jinki serius.

Kibum mengerjapkan mata, tapi kemudian mengerutkan kening. “Apa?”

Jinki meringis. “Tolong aku.”

~~~

Ketiga anggota klub pulang ke rumah berkomplot untuk meninggalkan Jinki sendirian, yang sebenarnya tidak lebih dari bertemu di gerbang belakang sepulang sekolah dan memutuskan pergi duluan karena Jinki tak kunjung muncul, dan menjadikan kamar Lee Taemin sebagai markas diskusi. Itu juga sudah masuk bahan pertimbangan: ayah Kibum yang suka ikut campur pasti mencak-mencak jika mendengar guru pembimbing yang sempat dianggapnya pahlawan rupanya (mengutip istilah Minho) _begitu_ , dan rumah Minho agak terlalu sempit untuk menampung mereka bertiga sekaligus. Pada akhirnya, merasakan dua pasang mata penuh kode ke arahnya, Taemin mendengus dan menawarkan kediamannya.

“Kau ketua yang baik,” desah Kibum puas setelah menghabiskan segelas jus jeruk yang diberikan Nyonya Lee dengan gembira, dalam perjalanan menuang yang kedua. Tipikal ibu rumah tangga yang teladan dan menyenangkan; sedang menonton drama sambil melipat cucian bersih ketika mereka datang, terkejut tapi menyambut mereka seperti anak sendiri, segera saja ribut mengeluarkan semua camilan dan minuman manis yang sekarang digelar di depan mereka yang duduk bersila di lantai. _Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, anak-anak, jangan pulang dulu!_ Barusan dia berseru riang dari lantai satu.

Karena itulah Kibum tak habis pikir dari mana gen pencemberut Taemin berasal. Anak paling muda di antara mereka itu melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. “Oke, baiklah, terserah. Yang lebih penting, sebenarnya kita berkumpul di sini untuk apa?”

“Kakak kelas itu mencurigakan,” sahut Minho muram, pandangan mata tertuju pada rak setinggi pundak orang dewasa yang didominasi komik Jepang serta buku latihan soal ujian SMP. “Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini—dan mencium Jinki? Itu sesuatu yang tidak kuprediksi sebelumnya.”

Kibum menggigiti bibirnya.

“Aku selalu mendapat kesan Jinki menyukai wanita yang lebih tua dengan dada besar,” komentar Taemin absurd. “Siapa namanya tadi?”

“Apakah dia sempat memperkenalkan diri?” Minho balik bertanya dengan terkejut. Wajahnya memerah. “Astaga, aku tidak menyimak kalau dia memperkenalkan diri. Maksudku, semua yang ia katakan sungguh tidak masuk akal, jadi—”

“Tenanglah, _sunbaenim_. Itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk.”

“Aku tidak pernah melewatkan perkataan orang lain sebelumnya. Aku selalu mengingat kata-kata dan nama orang yang bertemu denganku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu _kapan_ dia memperkenalkan diri. Ya ampun, ini buruk. Wajahnya mulai blur di ingatanku. Astaga, otakku berhenti bekerja selama beberapa saat—”

“Hanya sekian detik. Tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar. Tarik napas dalam dan embuskan perlahan.”

“Kim Jonghyun,” Kibum menyela adegan di depannya. Ia mengangkat pandangan pada Taemin yang masih berusaha menenangkan Minho yang terlihat sesak napas. “Namanya. Kelas 3-7.”

Minho membeliakkan mata. “Oh, rasanya aku pernah dengar namanya?”

“Benar, itu dia,” gumam Taemin sambil mengangguk-angguk. Lantas, keningnya mengernyit. “Jadi, kita harus apa?”

Kibum melemparkan segenggam kacang manis ke mulut. “Kau ketuanya. Kau yang memutuskan.” Ia mengunyah keras-keras sambil memandangi langit-langit, tahu tapi menolak membalas tatapan dua orang lainnya.

“Kau tahu, klub ini berjalan karena ada Jinki,” ujar Minho hati-hati.

“Ya, pria itu semacam mengatakan dia sebagai pembimbing harus mengawasi anak-anaknya pulang tepat waktu. Sekarang dia memiliki pacar kecilnya yang harus diurus, aku tidak tahu apakah aturan itu masih berlaku.” Taemin memindahkan helaian poni sejumput demi sejumput ke sisi kanan, tapi pada akhirnya tetap mengibaskan kepala dan rambut lebatnya kembali berjatuhan tanpa aturan. “Tidak ada yang mengawasi kita, tidak ada apa pun. Dia melepaskan kita begitu saja. Dalam beberapa artian, tidak ada kegiatan klub.”

“Jadi intinya ini adalah Klub Jinki?”

Minho tampak terluka, tapi Taemin mengangkat bahu. “Awalnya memang begitu. Klub Diantar Pulang Jinki. Minta kacang, dong.”

“Yah, kita tidak bisa keluar begitu saja dari klub,” Kibum mengoper mangkuk kaca berulir menarik itu pada Taemin. “Entah bagaimana, kita bergantung pada klub ini: kau,” telunjuknya ditudingkan pada Taemin, “harus masuk klub agar bisa naik kelas; Minho, agar tidak dirundung teman-teman sekelasnya; aku karena, yah, banyak hal.”

“Kau tahu banyak untuk ukuran orang yang baru bergabung,” Taemin berkata sebelum menjejali mulutnya dengan camilan.

“Dan berpikir cukup luas,” lanjut Minho tanpa menyembunyikan kekaguman. Kibum tersipu.

“Aku belajar banyak.”

“Ya, baiklah.” Taemin menepukkan kedua telapak tangan dengan penuh resolusi. “Jadi kita bagaimana pun caranya harus bertahan dalam klub, dengan atau tanpa Jinki.”

“Tunggu, memangnya Jinki sudah pasti tidak akan bersama kita lagi?” sembur Minho panik. Taemin menyeret tatapan pada kakak kelasnya.

“Dia sudah punya pacar.”

“Tidak ada bukti dia _baru saja_ punya pacar. Mungkin sudah sejak lama, tapi anak itu baru memutuskan datang siang tadi. Apa pun itu, kita tidak bisa memutuskan secara sepihak. Dan kau ingat kata-kata Jinki? Anak itu adalah cucu sepupu nenek buyutnya—keluarga. Menurutmu masuk akal dia memacari keluarga?”

“ _Sunbaenim_? Kau sadar kedengaran sangat berusaha membela Jinki?” tukas Taemin dengan mata menyipit.

“Aku berusaha bersikap rasional. Jinki sudah menyelamatkan kita dengan cara berbeda, dia tidak mungkin mencampakkan kita semudah itu. Sejalan dengan itu, kita tidak bisa membalas kebaikannya dengan cara ini.”

“Cara _ini_? Satu-satunya yang kita lakukan sedari tadi adalah mengantisipasi _kalau_ Jinki tidak bersama kita lagi. Klub tetap harus berjalan, dengan atau tanpa Jinki—”

“Tidak ada kepastian akan muncul frasa ‘tanpa Jinki’.” Minho hampir berteriak.

“Ini namanya antisipasi, duh!” Taemin _benar-benar_ berteriak. “Kau kedengaran seperti istri tolol yang mengharap suami pengembaranya kembali untuk malam Natal!”

Minho, berwajah merah padam dan mata berkilat-kilat, sudah membuka mulut, tapi Kibum menampar bagian belakang kepala pemuda itu, Taemin mendapatkan jentikan di dahi. “Kalian kenapa, sih? Marah-marah seperti suami-istri yang saling curiga telah selingkuh.”

Taemin menggembungkan kedua pipi sedangkan Minho memberengut memandangi lantai.

“Dengar, teman-teman. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian sangat terguncang melihat Jinki dicium oleh orang acak—tapiii baiklah, yang lewat biarkan berlalu. Sekarang yang patut digarisbawahi adalah Jinki tidak muncul di gerbang belakang selama hampir satu setengah jam tanpa pamit.” Kibum memandangi Minho penuh arti, mengamatinya semakin menunduk. “Dan kita harus bersepakat sampai kapan kita akan menunggu satu sama lain sebelum mengambil langkah selanjutnya: ditinggal atau dicari? Bagaimana kalian bisa pulang bersama sebelumnya?”

“Yah,” Taemin membuka mulut setelah menyadari Minho tidak berkenan menjawab. “Hanya begitu saja. Jinki selalu sudah berada di gerbang belakang setelah bel, dan aku akan menghampiri Minho _sunbaenim_ di kelasnya, dan kami berjalan bersama. Semacam kepercayaan satu sama lain.”

“Dan kebutuhan untuk pulang tepat waktu,” sahut Minho lirih, entah kenapa terdengar trauma, dan percik simpati kembali di mata Taemin.

“Jadi mungkin kita harus menghubungi Jinki?” tanya Kibum, tercengang karena bagaimana mungkin tidak satu pun dari mereka yang tinggal di tahun 2016 memikirkan opsi sesimpel komunikasi nirkabel. Taemin mencabut ponselnya dari _charger_ ; kabel biru itu berayun jatuh ke paha Minho dan dengan hati-hati digulung oleh si pemuda jangkung.

Taemin menekan nama Jinki, memasang dalam mode pengeras suara, meletakkan ponsel di lantai tengah-tengah mereka. Nada tunggu muncul berturut-turut.

“Mungkin dia tidak—” Kibum menyuruh Minho diam saat nada tunggu berakhir mendadak.

“Ketua!” Suara Jinki. Terkejut tapi senang. “Astaga, syukurlah, aku mencari kalian ke mana-mana. Sudah pulang duluan? Kalian lewat gerbang depan atau belakang?”

Minho melirik Taemin, yang kini menekuk wajah. Poin mereka satu-satu, pikir Kibum sambil memutar bola mata. Taemin memajukan badan.

“Kami sudah pulang. Kau tidak muncul.”

“Um, ya? Ada beberapa hal yang kuurus bersama Ibu—kepala sekolah. Kau tahu, timbul sedikit masalah yang agak serius.” Mereka bertiga sontak berpandangan. “Tapi tidak seserius itu untuk dikhawatirkan. Juga sedikit hambatan, tapi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.” Jinki tertawa gugup. Tidak pernah begitu sebelumnya. “Jadi, um...”

“Duh, _Hyung_ , kenapa kau bertelepon dengan sembunyi-sembunyi?”

Bagaikan mendengar mimpi buruk menelusup, mereka bertiga terlonjak. Suara Kim Jonghyun.

“Tidak, Jjong. Tunggu.”

“Dia memanggilnya Jjong,” bisik Minho tercengang.

“Ya, _Hyung_. Tidak apa-apa, sini berikan padaku...” Suara mereka melirih, seolah ponsel sedang dijauhkan dari jangkauan keduanya, tapi pada akhirnya Kim Jonghyun menyeruak penuh kemenangan memenuhi kamar Taemin. “Hai, ketua klub, kau berbicara dengan asisten Jinki _hyung_ sekarang.” Pemuda itu cekikikan, Jinki menggerung frustrasi di latar belakang. “Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

“Uh, tidak?” gumam Taemin, lalu mendorong ponsel ke arah Kibum dengan jentikan jari seolah benda itu bisa meledak kapan saja. Menerimanya dengan kebingungan, Kibum menemukan gelengan cepat Taemin, gumaman _kau saja kau saja_ yang nyaris jijik. Kibum memutar bola mata dan menaikkan ponsel ke telinga, mematikan pengeras suara.

“Ya, halo?” sahutnya malas-malasan. Sejak awal ia tahu klub pulang ke rumah diisi para pecundang, tapi tidak menyangka mereka akan sangat terguncang hanya dengan melihat dua orang berciuman dan sedikit bermesraan. Walaupun, harus diakui, tulang punggung Kibum bergelenyar kala Kim Jonghyun mendadak terkekeh di telinganya.

“Oho, bukankah ini Kim Kibum?”

Taemin memegangi lutut Minho sambil berkata betapa terkejut dia mendengar suara tak diundang itu, Minho mengacak-acak rambut Taemin lembut. Tampaknya mereka sudah berbaikan.

“Benar.”

“Kita bersepakat dulu sebelum mengobrol: apakah ketua atau siapa pun itu mendengar percakapan kita? Karena Jinki sudah berada di luar ruangan.” Sungguh mengejutkan bagaimana Jonghyun dapat mengubah nada suaranya dengan drastis dalam waktu dekat. Sekarang dia terdengar seperti Kim Jonghyun yang sebenarnya: datar, tanpa keceriaan.

“Tidak. Teman-temanku sedang, um,” Kibum melirik kedua temannya cepat, tidak mampu mengarang alasan bagus, “bermesraan,” gumamnya lirih, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar. Maaf sudah berbohong, pikirnya sekilas.

“Wah, wah.”

“Jadi, kita akan mengobrol soal apa?” tanya Kibum setelah menutup pintu kamar Taemin.

“Oh, banyak hal. Kita bisa mengobrol soal banyak hal. Tapi aku akan memulai dengan intinya saja: kau dan ayahmu hidup baik-baik saja sekarang?”

Tangan Kibum berkeringat hingga ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin ponsel tidak tergelincir. “Ya, terima kasih padamu.”

“Syukurlah. Kau bisa meminta lebih banyak padaku kapan pun dibutuhkan. Tidak perlu dikembalikan. Tidak ada bunga. Semacam, minta saja, akan kuberi.”

Kibum memejamkan mata. Siluet di kedai, suara itu...

“Jadi, sebagai ganti kebaikan hati ini, aku boleh menjadi anggota klub, kan?” tanya Jonghyun, mendadak terdengar riang lagi. “Itu saja balasannya. Mudah?”

“Um, aku tidak berpikir aku bisa memutuskan...”

“Tentu saja. Tentu saja aku akan langsung bergabung, tidak ada yang bisa menolak atau mencegahku melakukan sesuatu. Selalu seperti itu dan selamanya akan seperti itu,” sembur Jonghyun tidak sabar. “Maksudku adalah, klub pulang ke rumah, seperti Jinki, akan menjadi _milikku_.”

Jantung Kibum melesak. Ia dapat mendengar tutup lubang yang sempat menyelamatkannya mulai geripis, runtuh perlahan dan siap menjatuhkannya ke dasar tak bercahaya.

“Aku akan menerangkan detailnya besok, tapi yang jelas kau harus bekerja sama denganku. Karena ini adalah kejutan!” Pemuda itu cekikikan lagi. “Dadah, Kibum. Muah!”

Ketika ibu Taemin menaiki anak-anak tangga, hendak memberi tahu makan malam telah siap, ia terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda berjongkok di depan pintu, mencengkeram ponsel di dekapan. Tapi Kibum bergumam dengan suara kecil agar tidak membesar-besarkan ini, dan Nyonya Lee memeluknya sekilas, mengusap-usap tengkuknya penuh rasa keibuan yang membuat Kibum terisak kecil.

“Datanglah kapan pun kau membutuhkannya, Minho.”

Lalu Nyonya Lee mendorong-dorong bahunya pelan, menunjukkan arah kamar mandi agar dia bisa mencuci muka, sebelum masuk ke kamar anaknya dan dengan keceriaan khas ibu mengumumkan sudah waktunya turun ke ruang makan. Wanita itu salah menyebut nama Kibum, tapi rasanya Kibum memang akan datang dalam waktu dekat untuk mencicipi sedikit kehangatan di antara dunianya yang beku.


	11. Jonghyun Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tadi malam mimpi seseorang minta cerita ini segera diselesaikan... kalau dipikir mungkin itu aku sendiri.

Taemin setengah merunduk, memicingkan mata di antara kegersangan tanah tandus yang mengepulkan debu ke udara panas yang lengket. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada segerombol anggota klub atletik sedang pemanasan memutari lapangan, jauh sekali di sana. Orang-orang lebih senang menggunakan gerbang depan yang segera menghubungkan jalan dengan halte bus, dan pada mulanya merupakan alasan brilian mereka memilih gerbang belakang, tapi kini keabaian yang didapatkannya justru terasa tertinggal. Ia menegakkan badan sambil setengah mengesah; tanpa sengaja pundaknya menubruk dada Minho.

“Masih tidak kelihatan, ya?” tanya kakak kelasnya cemas. Taemin menoleh ke belakang sejenak agar pendaratan punggungnya di dinding tidak terhambat apa pun, lalu menggeleng.

“Aku akan mencoba menelepon Jinki,” katanya setengah menggerutu, tangannya yang bebas dimasukkan saku celana. Sekilas saja ia menemui Jinki di lorong karena tampaknya ujian akhir semester yang semakin dekat membuat bahkan guru tidak berguna sepertinya sibuk. Ruang kesehatan tidak ditempati siapa-siapa, memberikan nuansa tidak dihiraukan yang kira-kira sama persis dengan yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Entah siapa yang bisa menemukan Kibum, sehingga mereka tidak mencoba mencarinya.

Nada tunggu. Minho sedikit menekuk lutut, lalu menempelkan telinganya di punggung ponsel Taemin.

“Kau punya nomor telepon Kibum?”

“Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan meneleponnya,” gumam Taemin sambil menurunkan ponsel ke depan mata, menghunjamkan ibu jarinya berkali-kali ke tombol kembali. “Jadi, tidak, aku tidak punya.”

“Sudah hampir empat puluh lima menit kita menunggu.” Minho tidak memberi gagasan, tapi Taemin bisa melihat apa yang melintas di matanya. Ia melontarkan kepalanya ke belakang, mengantukkan tengkoraknya terlalu keras di dinding—rasanya lebih menyebalkan ketimbang sakit.

“Tidak ada pilihan lain. Klub pulang ke rumah berarti pulang ke rumah,” kata Taemin seraya mengantongi ponsel, tangan yang lain menggosok-gosok bagian belakang kepala. Ia mengembalikan tumpuan pada kedua kaki sepenuhnya, dan mengambil satu langkah penuh keputusan yang membuat Minho mengembuskan napas panjang. “Ayo, _sunbaenim_. Mau tidak mau kita harus pulang tepat waktu.”

Tapi Minho bergeming. “Kita bukan klub dua orang. Apa artinya kita pulang tepat waktu kalau yang lain masih terpencar?”

“Yang lain siapa maksudmu?”

“Kibum.”

Taemin menggerung frustrasi. “Kita sudah janjian di gerbang belakang tepat setelah jam pulang sekolah. Dia bukan orang tolol, tidak mungkin melupakan hal sesimpel ini. Mungkin dia punya urusan mendesak.” Saat Minho tak kunjung mengurai kernyit tak setuju di keningnya, Taemin mengangkat dagu setengah menantang. “Mungkin dia masih mengincar iPhone seseorang di ruang ganti.”

“Ayolah, tidak ada salahnya mengecek,” kata Minho keras kepala. “Satu putaran sekolah, kemudian kita pulang.”

Menyembunyikan keengganan sama sekali tidak perlu di depan Minho yang juga menyaksikan hubungannya dan Kibum tidak pernah sebaik itu. Ia membiarkan Minho mengambil alih sebagai pemandu tur Mencari Kibum mereka; pertama-tama, pemuda jangkung itu mengarah ke gimnasium yang penuh decitan dan pukulan dan teriakan. Postur dan penampilan Kibum tidak menunjukkan kemungkinan hobi berolahraga, jadi mereka tidak mendapatkan hasil dari sana. Malahan, satu bola tenis meja menggetok kepala Taemin ketika dia berkeliaran di sekitar klub itu.

“Cari di kelas,” kata Minho sabar sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Taemin, menggiringnya keluar sebelum terlibat adu mulut dengan si pemukul. “Mungkin dia ada piket atau apalah.”

“Kibum adalah orang terakhir yang bersedia piket di dunia ini,” gerutu Taemin, tapi tetap membuntuti Minho memasuki gedung sekolah yang setidaknya lebih sejuk dan bersih ketimbang di luar. Para guru sekadar mengangguk ketika disapa, sibuk dan tak lagi berkepentingan dengan Taemin yang sudah menjadi anggota klub tertentu. Mereka berjalan melintasi lorong, berpapasan dengan anak-anak berjaket klub atau seragam olahraga atau celemek. Diam-diam Taemin membandingkan mereka berdua dengan semua klub di luar sana. Satu-satunya atribut yang mereka perlukan untuk kegiatan klub adalah tas.

Area kelas dua selalu lebih hidup dan hiruk-pikuk ketimbang tingkatan lain. Minho hampir kejatuhan seorang gadis yang menghambur dari pintu kelas sambil menjerit histeris, teman-temannya menakut-nakuti dengan cicak mainan. Beberapa gerombol anak menongkrong di bangku besi panjang di tepi lorong, berpacaran atau mencurahkan isi hati dengan suara kecil sambil berpegangan tangan. Kelompok lain berdebat siapa yang harus mengerjakan tugas presentasi. Segelintir berjalan cepat dengan map tebal atau gulungan karton di kepitan lengan, anak-anak sibuk.

Dan, yang paling membuat Taemin sebal, gerombolan burung gagak yang masih saja hinggap di sekitar pintu kelas Minho. Setelah mengetahui Minho berada di bawah lindungan guru aneh berambut kuning serta anak kelas satu yang pecicilan, mereka tidak lagi mengganggunya—tapi berganti menggoda Taemin kapan pun dia datang mencari Minho. Bukan perkembangan yang diharapkan Taemin, tapi setidaknya ia tidak perlu menggeret Minho yang babak-belur atau menangis tersedu-sedu.

“Hei, ini dia beruang kecil kita!” seru ketua kelompok setelah dengan keabaian mencolok membiarkan Minho lewat. Pemuda itu beranjak berdiri, merentangkan kedua tangan ke arah Taemin seolah hendak memeluknya. Taemin menonjok dadanya.

“Aku tidak ke sini untuk kalian.” Gerombolan itu tertawa meringkik saat ketua mereka pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan.

“Tidak usah malu-malu. Sini, kemarilah.” Pemuda itu kembali mencoba memeluknya, Taemin menghindar. Tentu saja mereka senang melihatnya jadi pelawak, meliuk sana-sini berusaha tidak terkena bentangan tangan yang mengikutinya ke mana-mana. “Kau mau ke mana? Boneka kecil, ayo sini sini.”

“Ugh, ayolah!” Taemin mengentakkan kaki ke lantai. “Aku sedang cari Kim Kibum.”

Gemuruh tawa mereka seketika terhenti. Taemin mengangkat alis saat si ketua menjatuhkan tangan ke sisi tubuh, berganti menggosok-gosok tengkuk dengan ekspresi tidak menentu.

“Bocah pencuri itu sudah digelandang.”

“Apa? Oleh siapa?”

Atmosfer menjadi kental oleh ketidaknyamanan. Ketua kelompok mengedarkan pandangan sejenak seolah khawatir seseorang sedang mengintai mereka, lalu merunduk, menggoyangkan telunjuk agar Taemin ikut mendekatinya. “Anak mafia itu,” bisiknya. “Kim Jonghyun dari kelas tiga.”

Satu-satunya wajah yang melintas saat mendengar nama itu adalah pemuda dengan mata anjing kecil yang memeluk dan mencium Jinki seenaknya. Pemuda yang terus-menerus cekikikan, yang memberi tatapan seperti anak kecil berada di rumah cokelat.

“Aku juga tidak tahu, Bung. Maksudku, Kibum lewat seperti biasa. Aku menanyainya apa yang dia punya, dia jawab manajer klub berkebun yang dalam keadaan basah ... yah, kau tahulah bisnisnya seperti apa. Tiba-tiba anak mafia itu datang, berkata sudah waktunya pergi. Kibum kelihatan—bung, dia kelihatan hampir pipis di celana.” Si ketua kelompok mendecak kecil dengan tegang. “Kalau tidak untuk dijadikan makanan ikan, aku tidak tahu kenapa Kim Jonghyun mengajaknya pergi.”

Dari pengakuannya, Kim Jonghyun terdengar seperti nama yang seharusnya tidak disebut semena-mena. Taemin mengerutkan kening, memikirkan kemungkinan mereka berdua dapat pergi. Terlepas dari telepon tempo hari, ia tidak pernah melihat Kibum dan Jonghyun bersama-sama—Kibum jelas-jelas memberikan ekspresi _shock_ bercampur jijik yang sama saat mendapati pemandangan di ruang kesehatan.

“Jadi, aku bisa mendapat ciumanku?” Taemin menoleh dan dipertemukan dengan cengiran lebar. “Wajah kita telanjur dekat.”

Taemin menjedotkan dahi mereka, tapi tersenyum kecil. “Makasih infonya. Mungkin lain kali.”

Bertepatan dengan dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari gerombolan yang masih bersiul dan bersorak, Minho muncul dari tikungan koridor yang lain dengan raut muka pias. Tampaknya mereka mendapat informasi yang sama.

 

“Kita harus bertanya pada Jinki,” kata Minho muram, mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman yang berada di sepanjang pinggir lapangan. Tatapannya tidak dilepaskan dari para anggota klub sepak bola yang secara bergiliran berlari menghindari kerucut-kerucut oranye.

Taemin mengembuskan napas panjang. Sudah satu setengah jam mereka berputar-putar sekolah tanpa menemukan tanda keberadaan Kibum, dan semakin besar keyakinannya Jonghyun telah menggiling pemuda itu menjadi makanan ikan. Kasihan, pikirnya samar, tapi Kibum berhak mendapatkannya. Kemudian mendadak ia teringat belum memberitahu ibunya akan pulang sangat terlambat. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel.

“Kau menghubungi Jinki?” tanya Minho berbinar. Taemin berhenti mengetik sejenak.

“Tidak.” Ia menekan tombol kirim. “Aku minta izin pada Ibu.”

“Oh.” Ekspresi Minho kembali kelabu. Taemin memastikan telah ada notifikasi ‘diterima’, lalu melesakkan ponsel ke saku celana.

“ _Sunbaenim_ berpikir Jinki bisa menolong kita dalam hal ini? Bertanya kondisi kita saja tidak. Dia pasti sedang sibuk.”

“Aku merasa Kibum tidak sebenarnya ingin ikut Jonghyun. Kalau memang begitu, kita butuh Jinki untuk ... untuk melepaskan Kibum dari orang jahat itu.” Minho mendesah lagi. “Aku tidak percaya dengan rumor itu. Kau juga dengar?”

“Kalau Jonghyun anak mafia? Ya.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa sangat tenang?”

“Tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa kita lakukan. Mencari orang tidak semudah di drama, apalagi jika mereka sudah keluar dari sekolah. Kota ini bukan—bukan lahan monopoli.” Taemin merasa bodoh sudah membandingkan kota dengan permainan tidak keren, tapi melanjutkan, “Hal terakhir yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Atau pulang. Secara pribadi aku lebih suka opsi kedua.”

Minho terlihat tersinggung. “Kalau begitu pulanglah, aku bakal cari Kibum.”

Taemin buru-buru melompat menghalangi Minho yang sudah berdiri. “Tunggu, _sunbaenim_. Kenapa kau sangat naif? Kibum bukan anak kecil. Dia pasti tahu caranya pulang.”

“Dia anggota klub kita.”

“Tidak berarti kita harus mengejarnya ke ujung dunia!”

“Kecuali rumahnya ada di ujung dunia, kita harus membawanya kembali. Ini adalah klub pulang ke rumah.”

“Demi Tuhan!” Taemin berseru frustrasi pada Minho yang menyingkirkannya ke samping dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Punggung lebar melengkung Minho tampaknya tidak punya keinginan untuk kembali. “Choi Minho! Jangan—kau tidak usah—” Taemin merenggut pangkal rambutnya sendiri. “Ugh, terserah! Aku mau pulang! Aku mau pulang dan—” Figur Minho semakin kecil di dekat gerbang sekolah. “Persetan denganmu! Aku mau nonton drama di rumah!”

Dengan itu, Taemin membalikkan badan, berjalan menandak-nandak ke gerbang belakang yang berlawanan arah dengan Minho. Kemudian, hanya karena ingin, ia membalikkan badan lagi dan berseru, “Coba tebak, Choi Minho! Aku satu-satunya yang pulang ke rumah! Aku anggota klub sejati!”

Lalu dia berlari pulang.

~~~

Jinki melonggarkan dasi sambil mengetuk pintu ganda tertutup di depannya, sesekali tersenyum pada guru yang melintas di sekitarnya. Setelah mendengar perintah, ia berjalan masuk dengan tenang dan menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya. Kepala sekolah duduk di balik layar laptop yang terbuka, meliriknya sejenak, tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama ia berjalan mendekat.

“Aku sudah membantu Im _seonsaengnim_ membuat soal matematika kelas dua belas,” katanya. Kepala sekolah mengangguk. Ia mengerang keras. “Ibuuu, ayolah.”

Nyonya Lee melirik lewat tepian kacamata baca. “Ya, Lee _seonsaengnim_?”

“Kumohon, biarkan aku kembali ke ruang kesehatan,” rengek Jinki. Menyadari ibunya tidak berkutik, ia menggerung jengkel. “Baiklah, aku bohong. Aku tidak membantu; aku yang mengerjakan soal matematika. Kelas dua belas dan kelas sebelas. Wanita itu tidak berguna, banyak sekali salah ketik yang fatal. Sekarang bagaimana?”

Nyonya Lee mengembuskan napas dan mendorong kursinya mundur sambil melepaskan kacamata. “Jinki, kau memang punya kualifikasi di bidang matematika.” Sebelum Jinki membuka mulut, wanita itu melanjutkan, “Juga bahasa Inggris dan fisika.” Jinki memutar bola mata. “Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu tamak mereguk semuanya semasa kuliah kalau pada akhirnya hanya menjadi penjaga ruang kesehatan yang tidak dipakai.”

“Ibu tahu aku tidak ke sana untuk jadi penjaga ruang kesehatan,” desah Jinki sambil mengenyakkan tubuh di sofa terdekat dengan meja ibunya, sikunya disandarkan pada lengan sofa. “Aku pembimbing klub, Bu, dan aku tidak punya waktu mengunjungi mereka karena semua omong kos—kerepotan ini.”

“Klub itu tidak sungguhan,” kata ibunya masam. “Kau hanya mengada-ada.”

“Ibu sendiri yang menyetujuinya.”

“Kau mencuri stempel, anak muda. Untuk _kedua_ kalinya.”

Jinki mengerang lagi. “Ayolah, Ibu tahu aku mencintai anak-anak itu sebesar jiwaku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin potensi mereka sebagai manusia berguna di masa depan hancur hanya karena tidak—”

“Kau tetap tidak dapat kenaikan gaji,” potong Nyonya Lee tanpa mengangkat pandangan dari proposal buatan klub catur. Jinki menekuk wajah, tapi kemudian menegakkan badan.

“Oke, terserah. Aku sudah kerja rodi selama seminggu terakhir, jadi biarkan aku ke sana sekarang?”

Nyonya Lee mendongak lagi. “Jinki, aku mengapresiasi setiap bakat dan minat siswa, tapi apakah pulang ke rumah adalah sesuatu kegiatan yang patut dilestarikan?”

“Yang ingin Ibu katakan adalah?” sahut Jinki, matanya memicing curiga. Ibunya memberikan tatapan yang artinya sudah sangat ia ketahui.

“Klub itu harus ditutup.”

“Tidak mau.”

“Jinki—”

“Biar kutebak,” kata Jinki lantang sambil mengurai kakinya yang sempat bersilang dan beranjak berdiri, melangkah ke meja ibunya, “ini pasti salah satu lelucon Jonghyun. Anak itu meminta Ibu menutup klub pulang ke rumah. Benar?”

“Tidak,” jawab ibunya datar. “Ibu memang merasa klub ini tidak berfaedah.”

“Tidak berfaedah!” cetus Jinki frustrasi, menyentakkan tubuhnya ke samping dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir. “Ha! Memang benar! Tapi mana yang lebih baik: tidak berfaedah atau tidak aman? Aku memastikan keamanan untuk anak-anak itu, Bu. Salah satu mereka berada dalam bayang-bayang perundung, yang lain membutuhkan wadah yang tidak menilainya untuk apa yang telah dia lakukan—Ibu benar: Choi Minho dan Kim Kibum—dan apa yang terjadi kalau mereka berkeliaran tanpa ada yang mengatur?”

Nyonya Lee mengambil bolpoin. “Kau pandai bicara.”

“Makanya, Ibu tidak bisa menutup klub ini begitu saja,” kata Jinki setelah buru-buru kembali ke depan meja ibunya. “Kumohon.”

“Ibu bisa memintamu menjadi pembimbing klub pemandu sorak.”

“... tidak akan berhasil.”

“Jinki, klubmu benar-benar tidak bermanfaat—”

“Sekali lagi Ibu bicara begitu,” potong Jinki serius, “aku akan menenggelamkan mobil Ibu ke teluk. Ibu tahu aku bisa melakukannya bahkan tanpa mencoba.”

“Kau sudah pernah melakukannya.”

“Lagi!”

Nyonya Lee menatap putranya selama beberapa saat, lalu mendesah. “Terserahlah. Pergi sana. Kau membuat kepalaku berdenyut-denyut.”

“Trims. Aku menyayangi Ibu—”

“Pembicaraan ini belum selesai. Aku masih berpikir klub itu harus ditutup.”

“Aku benci Ibu,” gerutu Jinki. “Sampai nanti.”

Jinki melangkah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan langkah tersaruk-saruk, mengetahui betul kebimbangan ibunya terhadap klub pulang ke rumah tidak lain berkat perkataan Jonghyun, kapan pun pemuda itu sempat menemui ibunya. Jonghyun tidak salah, tentu saja (klub pulang ke rumah? Yang benar saja), tapi Jinki memiliki kecenderungan kekanakan untuk menentang apa pun yang diinginkan pemuda itu, termasuk mempertahankan klub buatannya. Itu, pada dasarnya, adalah alasan utama, selain karena ia mulai mengembangkan perasaan simpati pada anak-anak yang tergabung dalam klubnya.

Ia memperbaiki letak dasinya di depan pintu ruang kesehatan, lalu menyisir rambut kuningnya ke belakang menggunakan jemari. Istirahat sudah dimulai sepuluh menit lalu, Taemin dan Minho pasti sudah berada di dalam. Mungkin Kibum juga, walaupun pemuda itu lebih senang berkeliaran mencari makan siang gratis sebelum bergabung. Ia mendorong pintu ke samping, tersenyum lebar—

Taemin membalas tatapannya singkat dari bawah jendela. Minho tidak mengangkat kepala dari makan siangnya di pojok ranjang. Tidak ada yang menyapanya.

Atmosfer di dalam ruangan sungguh menyesakkan. Jinki tertawa kecil. “Ada apa ini?” tanyanya, menjulurkan tangan melewati Taemin yang berjongkok di lantai untuk membuka jendela lebar-lebar. “Kalian sedang bermusuhan? Pertengkaran antar kekasih?”

Bahkan tidak ada yang mencoba menyangkal. Taemin menusuk potongan sosis terlalu keras. Minho memelototi bagian dalam kimbap-nya. Jinki mengembuskan napas panjang dan mendudukkan diri di kursi berodanya, seketika merasa di rumah. Berusaha tidak memedulikan suasana keruh di sekitarnya, Jinki menggulung lengan kemeja sampai siku dan mengambil majalah botaninya, lagi-lagi tergoda mengubah klub menjadi pembiak bonsai. Bisa dijual pula.

“ _Seonsaengnim_.” Ia menurunkan majalah, mendengar tapi tidak melihat Minho memanggilnya. Pemuda itu tetap menunduk. “Apa kau mungkin bisa menghubungi Kibum?”

“Oh, itu benar. Di mana dia?” tanya Jinki. Pantas saja dia merasa seperti orang ketiga.

“Tidak usah pedulikan,” gumam Taemin, garpunya menghantam permukaan kotak bekal, sosisnya meluncur ke samping. “Pengkhianat itu.”

“Dia masih anggota klub.”

“Anggota klub foya-foya.”

“Kau tidak mau mencarinya lebih keras.”

“Tidak usah dicari juga sudah ketemu.”

“Kau tidak memanggilnya.”

“Toh panggilan _mu_ tidak didengar.”

“Wow, wow, tunggu sebentar, anak-anak,” potong Jinki, terkejut sekaligus kebingungan. Akhirnya Taemin berhenti berusaha mencincang sosis dan Minho mendongakkan kepala. “Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan teman kecil kita? Dan pada kalian?”

“Ceritanya panjang. Aku sih memilih tidak peduli,” gerutu Taemin.

“Kita harus menolongnya,” gumam Minho berkaca-kaca.

“Ada apa ini?”

Kedua pemuda itu memandangnya bersamaan, lalu mendesah di waktu yang sama pula.

~~~

“Kau ingin beli yang itu?” Jonghyun memanggil saat mendapati Kibum tercenung di depan jendela etalase besar, di dalamnya sepasang sepatu keluaran terbaru dipajang bermandikan lampu kuning pucat. Tidak diberi jawaban, pemuda kelas tiga itu memutuskan menghampiri adik kelasnya, dengan kasual mengalungkan sebelah lengan di lehernya. “Oh, memang bagus. Masuklah dan beli.”

Kibum mengembuskan napas ketika Jonghyun mengacungkan kartu platinum untuknya. “Bukan itu maksudku,” ujarnya seraya mendorong tangan Jonghyun menjauh. “Kenapa kau membuatku pergi ketika mereka berpapasan dengan kita tadi?”

“Maksudmu dua anak canggung itu?” Jonghyun menyalakkan tawa. “Ayolah, memangnya anak-anak semacam itu seru dijadikan teman? Kau harus selektif, Kibum. Sangat selektif terhadap siapa saja yang bisa membuatmu bahagia.”

“Mereka memang tidak seru,” kata Kibum begitu Jonghyun menyeretnya berjalan lagi menyusuri trotoar, “tapi mereka juga anak-anak canggung yang membantuku membereskan kedai saat penagih utang datang.”

“Oh? Lalu siapa _aku_?”

Kibum menghela napas, berusaha tidak meledak jengkel. Tentu saja Jonghyun bisa menukas seperti itu: dialah yang membebaskan Kibum dari semua kejaran penagih utang, realistis dan efisien, persis seperti yang dibutuhkan dia dan ayahnya. Akan tetapi, dia tidak berpikir terang-terangan mengabaikan dua orang yang sudah memanggilnya tepat di depan hidung sebagai perbuatan sopan. Jika Jonghyun tidak membawa serta dua penjaga berbadan raksasa yang sekarang membuntuti mereka dalam jangkauan seulur tangan, mungkin Kibum akan berkontemplasi menonjok wajah anak yang lebih tua.

Sebenarnya, bukankah dua orang gorila itu alasan utama Kibum tidak bisa menolak ajakan Jonghyun? Sejak tempo hari dia keluar dari kelas, buru-buru hendak menyusul anggota klubnya yang lain, Jonghyun telah menyeretnya dan berkata penjaganya sudah menunggu di mobil ,menolak ajakan sama sekali tidak direkomendasikan. Dia lebih mirip narapidana yang ditarik ke sana-kemari.

Atau anjing. Anak anjing yang diikat.

Setelah memanfaatkan sebanyak mungkin jangkauan kartu Jonghyun, Kibum mulai mendambakan interaksinya bersama Taemin dan Minho yang aneh tapi hangat. Serta ibu Taemin yang baik hati dan bisa memberikan limun paling lezat. Oh, ia bahkan merindukan Jinki, guru aneh berambut kuning yang tidak lihai menyetir itu.

Jonghyun berkata semua acara jalan-jalan setiap kali pulang sekolah itu, beserta barang-barang mahal yang diborongnya, merupakan agenda kegiatan klub yang baru dicanangkan. Anak itu tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan fakta dia akan mendistorsi makna klub pulang ke rumah menjadi hedonisme. Saat ini Kibum, selanjutnya mengajak Minho—dia yang memberitahu rencananya pada Kibum. Lalu pada suatu hari nanti dia bisa menjadi ketua klub yang dibimbing oleh Jinki. Tokoh jahat yang agak tolol. Kibum muak dengannya.

Saat meminta diri ke kamar mandi gedung bioskop (karena tentu saja ada agenda nonton film), Kibum lebih leluasa mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jinki. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang. Ia berdeham kecil, ibu jarinya mulai bergerak mendekati tombol ‘telepon’, tapi kemudian niatnya surut. Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Hai, aku sedang berkencan dengan kekasih kecilmu?

Mendadak Kibum merasa kesepian. Tipikal rasa tidak berdaya yang muncul saat menongkrong dengan orang yang hampir tidak kau kenal. Ia duduk di atas penutup kloset, membuka kontak di ponselnya, mencari nama Taemin. Tidak ada. Sebenarnya itu lebih bisa diterima ketimbang panggilan dari Jinki—mereka tidak pernah bertukar kontak.

Ia bosan bersama Jonghyun. Mungkin ia akan menyelinap ke luar ...

Ponselnya bervibrasi, mengejutkannya. Jinki. Kini ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan bantuan datang.

“Oh, dia mengangkatnya!” Jinki berseru riang. “Teman-teman, kemarilah. Dia mengangkat telepon!”

Rasanya Kibum bisa membayangkan Taemin dan Minho merayap mendekat, masing-masing dengan ekspresi khas mereka: Taemin lebih jemu dari penjual karcis bianglala, sedangkan Minho penuh semangat kelinci muda.

“Apa kau memasangnya dalam pengeras suara?” tanya Kibum. Ada yang terkesiap, mungkin Minho. “Oh, baguslah. Dengar, aku butuh bantuan kalian, lebih banyak telinga yang dengar lebih baik.”

“Bantuan apa?” tanya Taemin curiga.

“Terkait Jonghyun ...”

Gedebuk teredam. Umpatan kecil. Gerutuan. Kibum tidak tahu bagaimana mereka selalu bisa menyiapkan reaksi berlebihan tiap kali nama Jonghyun disebut.

“Yah, pokoknya segeralah datang alamat yang kukirim sebentar lagi,” kata Kibum, memutar bola mata mendengar perdebatan antara Minho dan Taemin di latar belakang. “Cepatlah, aku juga mau segera sampai rumah.”

“Baiklah, Kibum. Kami akan segera berangkat. Semua anak yang tertahan di luar harus segera dikembalikan ke rumah!”

Itu moto yang tidak pernah didengar Kibum, tapi mengetahui Jinki, rasanya tidak aneh lagi. Ia memutus sambungan dan mulai mengetik alamat ketika terdengar gedoran di luar pintu melamin tempatnya duduk. Ia hampir berteriak, “Ada orangnya!” sampai melihat sepasang sepatu pantofel penjaga Jonghyun.

Uh-oh.

Cepat-cepat ia mengirim pesan teks, menarik tuas penyiram kloset, lalu berjalan keluar dengan kasual. Pria berwajah mengintimidasi itu tidak sendirian; Jonghyun memiringkan kepala di belakangnya, menatap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

“Jadi aku adalah penyihir jahatnya?”

Kibum berharap mereka punya pintu ajaib.


	12. Jonghyun Club

Sinar senter yang membutakan dihamburkan ke arahnya, titik-titik gerimis berterbangan dalam jalur pucat itu, bergelimang percik keperakan, tapi Jonghyun hampir tidak bisa melihat siapa yang memegang senter. Maka, ia sekadar merapatkan lutut ke dada, meringkuk semakin dalam sedangkan cahaya itu mendekat, makin menusuknya hingga retinanya seolah terbakar. Dengan empasan kekecewaan yang telah familier, Jonghyun menemukan pinggiran fitur tubuh yang terlalu besar untuk disebut milik orang yang diharapkannya.

“Tuan Muda ...”

“Pergi,” desis Jonghyun di antara katupan rahang, lalu memalingkan muka. Penjaganya pasti telah mengangsurkan payung di atas kepalanya karena air hujan mendadak berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk ubun-ubunnya. Ia mengembuskan napas keras melalui hidung, tidak beranjak.

“Tuan Besar khawatir padamu. Aku di sini karena diperintah—”

“Omong kosong,” sergah Jonghyun, masih menjauhkan tatapannya dari pria itu, dan mungkin beberapa orang lagi yang sudah menyusulnya. Ada lebih banyak derap kaki dibanding dentum berselang-seling pedestrian dua jam terakhir. Terlalu banyak keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya, tapi tetap saja yang ia harapkan tidak ada. “Dia bahkan tidak tahu aku pergi. Memangnya sejak kapan dia tahu aku ada di dunia ini?”

Pertanyaan itu sudah lama sekali dipikirkannya, selalu berada di bagian belakang kepalanya, tapi mengutarakannya secara kata-kata memberikan tusukan tajam pada pangkal tenggorokannya. Matanya memanas. Ia mencengkeram bagian siku pakaian lebih kuat, menggigit bibir.

Penjaganya tidak beranjak, tidak pula berkata-kata. Kepatuhan dan ketakutan dalam pria itu pada ayahnya membuat Jonghyun muak. Berharap jalur gelap yang sedari tadi dipandanginya tidak berakhir buntu, ia melonjak berdiri dan melesat meninggalkan semua orang itu. Terdengar panggilan, langkah-langkah kaki yang menderau menyerupai hujan mengikutinya. Jonghyun berlari sekuat tenaga.

Ke mana, ia tidak tahu. Ia sekadar membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak, yang penting tidak kembali ke rumah besar dan mewah tapi sama sekali tidak menawarkan kehangatan. Dinding-dinding bata telanjang dilewatinya dengan blur, persimpangan diseberangi tanpa pikir panjang. Mungkin ia menabrak orang, menjatuhkan beberapa tong sampah, mengagetkan kendaraan, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak dipedulikan, kini ia tidak akan memedulikan.

Mendadak satu rumah menyeruak di hadapannya, bercahaya temaram, tampak begitu menonjol di antara bangunan-bangunan mungil berbentuk seragam di sekitarnya. Jonghyun mendapati dirinya telah menghambur ke teras depan, napasnya terengah-engah dan tangannya meninjul bel dengan serpih tenaga yang tersisa. Itu pula penanda berakhirnya pertahanan diri payah yang sedari tadi belepotan dilakukannya; ia jatuh meringkuk di depan pintu, air mata menggenangi telapak tangan yang ditangkupkan di depan wajah.

Ia begitu tidak diinginkan. Sebuah kegagalan besar yang membuatnya tidak memiliki identitas, tidak memiliki harga untuk dilirik. Segalanya salah darinya. Ia merupakan produk mengecewakan, sesuatu yang memalukan, benda tidak berguna ...

“Jonghyun?”

Di balik genangan air mata, Jonghyun melihat seorang lelaki berdiri di depannya, cahaya hangat dari dalam rumah menyembur di sekeliling tubuh lelaki itu. Dua kali mengerjap, Jonghyun mengenalinya sebagai Jinki. Ia hampir tidak bergerak ketika lelaki itu terburu-buru membimbingnya masuk. Tangan yang hangat merengkuh pundaknya.

“Apa yang kaulakukan malam-malam di sini?” Suara Jinki terlalu manis, terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Jonghyun meringkuk di sofa tempat Jinki memintanya duduk. “Kau kabur dari rumah lagi?”

Jonghyun menunduk.

“Tunggu di sini.” Jinki meninggalkannya selama sejenak, untuk kembali lagi dengan kehangatan. Sementara handuk merengkuh tubuhnya yang basah-kuyup dan menggigil, Jinki menawarinya secangkit cokelat hangat. Tidak ada penilaian apa-apa dari perbuatannya.

“Kau bisa tidur di kamar Jinki,” kata Nyonya Lee ramah. Tidak seorang pun dari keluarga ini yang menganggapnya aneh. “Dan memakai bajunya walaupun mungkin sedikit kepanjangan. Kau sudah makan malam?”

Jonghyun menggeleng ragu.

“Jinki akan menemanimu.” Nyonya Lee menepuk-nepuk lututnya. “Kau sudah seperti putraku sendiri, Jonghyun. Kalau ada masalah di rumah, datang saja ke sini. Kami akan mengusahakan sesuatu. Tapi jangan pergi tanpa pamit, oke? Kasihan semua orang yang mencarimu.”

Tapi tidak ada yang mencarinya. Jonghyun mendongakkan kepala saat Nyonya Lee beranjak berdiri. “Apa aku benar-benar bisa ke sini kalau ada masalah?”

“Kenapa tidak?”

Mata Jonghyun kembali memanas. “Terima kasih.”

 

“Ya, tapi tidak berarti kau bisa membobol jendela kamarku seenaknya,” kata Jinki jemu, enam tahun setelah kejadian itu. Jonghyun, yang sudah begoler di atas tempat tidurnya, separuh mengangkat tubuh dengan ekspresi wajah terluka.

“ _Hyung_ , kau satu-satunya yang kupunya!”

“Hentikan omong kosong ini, Jonghyun. Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak mendepakmu keluar malam ini.” Saat Jonghyun mulai memberikan tatapan mata penuh binar, Jinki mengerang keras sambil menyugar rambut ke belakang. “Sama sekali tidak seperti yang ada di pikiranmu. Ini ada hubungannya dengan Kibum.”

Jonghyun merengut dan kembali merebahkan seluruh tubuh ke ranjang. “Oh, kita akan membicarakan orang lain malam ini.”

“Orang yang kauculik dari sekolah dan dibawa jalan-jalan, benar.” Jonghyun memutar bola mata mendengar nada setengah menggurui dalam suara lelaki yang lebih tua. Ini adalah satu di antara segelintir perubahan yang tidak disukainya setelah Jinki memutuskan menjadi guru. “Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kau sangat tahu Kim Kibum adalah anggota klub pulang ke rumah—teman-temannya yang lain kelabakan mencarinya, kau tahu.”

“Ya-ah, bagaimana ya,” desah Jonghyun tanpa benar-benar berniat menjawab. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Jinki beranjak berdiri dari lantai, membangkitkan harapannya, tapi lelaki itu hanya berpindah ke kursi yang berada di seberang ranjang. Sekali lagi Jonghyun merengut.

“Aku cemburu, tahu, _Hyung_. Anak-anak itu tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi bisa tertawa-tawa bersamamu. Bagaimana denganku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya?”

“Karena kau datang tanpa diundang lewat jendela? Aku tidak bisa tertawa melihat itu,” sahut Jinki datar, tapi Jonghyun mengabaikannya.

“Karena itu, aku memilih menguasai klubmu. Pertama-tama mengambil hati Kibum, lalu Minho, lalu ketua klub—ugh, aku benci memikirkannya.” Jonghyun mencibir hanya dengan mengingat raut memberengut pemuda kelas sepuluh yang sangat disanjung Jinki tersebut. Dengan setengah merajuk, dia meraih satu bantal Jinki dan menutupi wajahnya menggunakan itu.

“Kemudian apa?” Suara Jinki terdengar lamat-lamat. Jonghyun membiarkan bantal menumpangi wajahnya, kedua tangannya tergeletak di atas kepala, memikirkan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan.

“Kemudian aku bisa jadi milikmu lagi.”

Keriut kursi. Jonghyun mengangkat bantal sedikit untuk mengintip dan hampir tersedak melihat Jinki telah membayang di atasnya. Pria itu sungguhan terlihat menawan, terlepas dari warna rambutnya yang kelewat mencolok. Perlahan Jonghyun mengulurkan tangan ke atas, menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke riap-riap rambut Jinki.

“Itu konyol, Jjong,” bisik Jinki, kedua tangan telah berada di masing-masing sisi kepala Jonghyun.

“Apanya?”

“Semua konsep ‘aku milikmu’ ini.” Jinki menangkap tangan Jonghyun dan meletakkannya di ranjang kembali, meremasnya sejenak sebelum melepaskannya. Jonghyun belum sempat bereaksi ketika lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambutnya lembut dan beringsut ke sisi ranjang, memunggunginya. “Itu permainan yang seru sewaktu kita masih kecil, tapi kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Kau bukan milik siapa-siapa, aku juga begitu. Carilah hobi yang mengasyikkan, dan terjunlah di dalamnya. Hidupmu akan menjadi lebih bermakna.”

Jonghyun memperhatikan Jinki yang berbicara sambil meraih kotak rokok di nakas dengan tatapan tidak percaya. “Maksudmu, kau berniat membuangku?”

“Astaga, sejak awal kita tidak ada apa-apa,” dengus Jinki setelah menyulut rokoknya. “Sejak awal kita cuma murid dan tutor privatnya. Kebetulan kerabat jauh, tapi hanya itu.”

“ _Hyung_ , kau tidak melakukan ini padaku,” desis Jonghyun sambil melonjakkan tubuh duduk. Jinki menoleh melewati bahu dengan alis terangkat tinggi. “Semua orang sudah menganggapku sampah tidak berharga, sekarang kau juga dan ... dan ....”

“Aku tidak berkata begitu,” potong Jinki panik, cepat-cepat membiarkan si pemuda merangkak ke pelukannya. “'Maafkan aku, lupakan saja, kau bebas melakukan apa pun'.” Jinki menyemburkan asap rokok ke wajah Jonghyun. “Menurutmu aku akan berkata begitu? Skenario memelas itu sudah basi sejak dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu.”

Jonghyun menggosok-gosok hidung, wajahnya tertekuk. “Aku masih tidak bisa menyerahkanmu pada siapa pun.”

“Aku juga tidak akan menyerahkan klub itu pada siapa pun.” Jinki menyelipkan rokok di celah bibir, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

~~~

“Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskannya?”

Kibum mengorek telinganya menggunakan kelingking, jengah sekaligus muak dikelilingi dua orang yang sudah menatapnya seperti anak kecil mengawasi orang baru masuk ke rumah mereka sejak kemarin. Memang benar dia harus berterima kasih pada trio tolol yang berhasil menyelamatkannya dari keharusan menyelesaikan film membosankan itu bersama Jonghyun, tapi balas budi berupa bercerita dari awal sampai akhir pun terdengar agak berlebihan. Lagi pula, dia tidak benar-benar melakukan apa pun.

“Baiklah, harus mulai dari mana ...” gumamnya sambil menelengkan kepala, sekilas saja memindah pandangan dari Minho yang tidak berkedip kepada Taemin yang melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Dua orang itu tidak seratus persen mempercayainya sejak awal, kini dia yakin mereka hanya menyisakan sehelai kepercayaan kepadanya.

Taemin memindah lengannya ke saku celana. “Mungkin kau bisa mulai dari kenapa tidak menyapa kami balik.”

“Dari semua hal, kau meributkan itu?” tukas Kibum terperangah, tapi Minho juga menampilkan gerak-gerik yang tampaknya menyetujui ucapan Taemin. Benar-benar kumpulan orang yang sulit ditebak, batin Kibum sambil memutar bola mata. “Baiklah, aku juga terkejut melihat kalian di tengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan, oke? Semacam, bagaimana mungkin kalian ada di sana? Dan sebelum aku sempat mengetahuinya, Kim Jonghyun sudah menyeretku pergi. Aku tidak punya kesempatan.”

Minho terlihat hampir mempercayainya, tapi Taemin menyipitkan mata curiga. Kibum mengesah keras dan merapikan kembali kerah seragamnya yang sempat ditarik Taemin ketika dia kedapatan hampir lari tadi.

“Sekarang, bisa aku kembali ke kelas? Aku belum menyalin PR.”

“Kau menyalin PR?”

“Kau mengerjakan PR?”

Reaksi serupa tapi tak sama. Kibum memberikan senyum kecut, terutama pada Taemin yang seolah-olah tidak percaya dia pernah menyentuh buku pelajaran, kemudian menurunkan kedua kaki yang sedari tadi tergantung-gantung di udara kembali ke lantai ruang kesehatan. Lupakan makan siang; dia bahkan sepertinya tidak punya waktu untuk sekadar menarik napas yang bebas. Sejenak Kibum melirik kursi Jinki yang kosong, memberengut, lalu berjalan keluar.

Minho masih menatap ke titik terakhir Kibum menghilang. “Sepertinya dia marah pada kita.”

“Yah, siapa peduli. Dia yang lebih dulu membuat kita marah,” gerutu Taemin seraya membuka tutup bekalnya. Untuk dua detik yang singkat, dia tampak terhibur dengan kombinasi lauk yang sudah disiapkan ibunya. Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya ke tepi ranjang yang berseberangan dari Minho.

“Kita tidak lagi makan bersama, itu agak menyedihkan,” gumam Minho tanpa mengangkat wajah dari roti isi yang sejak tadi berada di pangkuannya. “Padahal kita berempat pernah makan bersama-sama di sini.”

“Yeah ...”

Minho mengangkat kepala cepat. “Tidak bisakah kau lebih prihatin? Kita bukan klub dua orang—”

“ _Sunbae_ , aku tahu,” potong Taemin tajam, sumpitnya yang sempat berada di dekat mulut berayun kembali ke kotak bekal. “Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Tidak ada artinya kita mencoba berinisiatif melakukan sesuatu, _Sunbae_ sendiri tahu hasilnya nihil. Seperti beberapa hari terakhir.”

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya, lamat-lamat terdengar sorak-sorai dari lapangan. Gorden yang berkelepak akibat jendela yang dibuka lebar entah bagaimana menambah kesan terisolasi dalam ruangan tersebut. Minho menggigit tepi roti isinya dengan murung.

“Mungkinkah,” gumamnya perlahan, “mungkinkah kita harus berhenti makan di sini? Tidak ada Jinki, tidak ada Kibum ....”

Minho terperanjat saat Taemin menutup bekalnya dengan kasar, bunyi ‘ _tak_ ’ tajam menggema di antara keheningan. Dia menatap adik kelasnya terperangah, tapi yang bersangkutan tampak sangat tenang memasukkan kotak bekalnya ke dalam tas dan melorot dari tepi ranjang.

“Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan datang ke sini,” kata Taemin tanpa membalas tatapan Minho. “Selanjutnya terserah _Sunbae_ saja. Di antara semua orang, sepertinya hanya aku yang berpikir untuk melanjutkan kegiatan klub, dengan atau tanpa pembimbing klub serta satu anggota lain.”

“Taemin ....”

“Aku duluan.”

Pintu terbanting menutup, secara ironis justru membuka lebar-lebar ketakutan Minho.

~~~

Langkah penuh kegeraman Taemin mulai melambat setelah melewati satu tikungan, dan akhirnya berubah menjadi langkah enggan selagi membelah koridor yang dipenuhi para siswa yang lalu-lalang atau sekadar menongkrong di tepiannya. Bukan keinginannya untuk membentak Minho—ia tahu maksud pemuda itu baik—tapi semua pengeroposan yang terjadi di depan matanya ini mau tidak mau membuatnya cemas. Sebelum sempat disadarinya, klub pulang ke rumah telah menjadi bagian penting dalam kehidupan sekolahnya, dan ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan akhir yang tragis.

Akhirnya langkahnya benar-benar berhenti di dekat papan pengumuman, tanpa tujuan menyusurkan matanya pada setiap selebaran klub-klub penuh warna. Ia menemukan nama Minho untuk pertama kalinya di tempat yang sama, terheran-heran tentang bagaimana mungkin seorang yang genius justru disia-siakan oleh teman sekelasnya.

Taemin tersenyum kecil, merasa asing tapi menyambut datangnya perasaan melodramatis yang mulai menelusup ke dadanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri dia senang bisa mendapatkan teman walaupun berbeda jenjang; teman yang teramat polos dan berharga, yang berusaha menyelamatkan klub dengan caranya sendiri yang tidak efektif. Seharusnya Minho memanfaatkan sedikit saja kepintarannya untuk membetulkan situasi ini ....

Taemin menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Haluan langkahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, berjalan cepat di antara semua anak meninggalkan area kelas kendati sisa waktu istirahat tidak lebih dari lima menit. Minho bisa menggunakan kepintarannya, Kibum seharusnya membagikan sedikit kelicikannya, sedangkan dirinya, yang sejujurnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, juga harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai langkah awal mereka. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan satu-satunya klub yang diikutinya kolaps begitu saja.

Ruang guru terlihat riuh seperti biasanya. Taemin celingukan di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar, berusaha keras menemukan rambut kuning di antara semua kenormalan, tapi tidak bisa mendapatkan Jinki di mana-mana. Ketika itulah seorang guru yang hendak keluar ruangan sambil menenteng setumpuk kertas menegurnya.

“Mencari siapa?”

“Er, Jinki ... _seonsaengnim_ ,” jawab Taemin tanpa benar-benar melepaskan tatapan dari puncak-puncak kepala yang terlihat di antara menara kertas dan buku. Pria di sampingnya beringsut sedikit.

“Jinki _..._?”

“Benar, Lee Jinki.” Taemin melemparkan pandangan sejenak pada pria itu. “Guru bahasa Inggris, kupikir—Jinki?!”

Jinki memutar bola mata. “Perlu waktu satu menit untuk menemukan pembimbing klub sendiri? Aku merasa sedikit tersinggung.” Pria itu memindahkan tumpukan kertas ke tangan yang lain, lalu menggunakan yang bebas untuk menepuk pundak Taemin. “Kupikir kita sudah cukup dekat, ketua. Kau anggap apa semua waktu yang sudah kita lalui bersama itu?”

“Tidak ... tapi ....” Taemin kehabisan kata-kata, masih belum bisa memproses bahwa pria biasa saja, dengan rambut hitam rapi serta kemeja wajar itu, adalah orang yang sama dengan yang menawarinya rokok di belakang kelas Minho. Jinki menangkap kegusarannya, lalu tertawa kecil.

“Aku dapat teguran keras dari Ibu soal warna rambut ... yah, sebenarnya aku juga terpikir untuk menggantinya karena pirang semacam ketinggalan zaman, bukan begitu?” Bagaimanapun, seiring mereka berjalan semakin menjauhi ruang guru, tepukan formal di pundak Taemin mulai melorot menjadi rangkulan. “Suasana hati Ibu sedang tidak terlalu baik, jadi kuturuti saja. Setelah ini aku bertanya-tanya warna apa yang kira-kira bagus? Mungkin _cherry blossom pink_ atau malah _burgundy_ ...”

“Aku bodoh sekali untuk merasa khawatir, _seonsaengnim_ ,” tukas Taemin ketus sambil menyingkirkan lengan Jinki dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Jinki tertawa dan justru mencubit pipinya.

“Apaa? Jadi kau sempat merasa khawatir padaku? Bagus, bagus, ketua klub yang paling kubanggakan dan kusayangi memang harus seperti ini.”

Taemin menepis tangan Jinki lagi, mau tidak mau bertanya-tanya mungkinkah Jinki semacam keracunan cat rambut dengan semua sikapnya yang terasa tidak berada di tempatnya.

“Jadi, apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada? Klub baik-baik saja?” tanya Jinki, membuat jantung Taemin mencelus. “Aku sungguhan sibuk belakangan ini, mempersiapkan soal ujian akhir semester dan sebagainya.”

Taemin berkontemplasi, tapi akhirnya menjawab, “Kupikir kami sudah berada di ambang batas.”

“Apa? Kenapa?”

“Ada hubungannya dengan insiden Kim Jonghyun tempo hari. Kibum masih menghindari kami dan aku dan Minho semacam, um.” Taemin menundukkan kepala, membuat Jinki sekali lagi merangkulnya untuk mendengar suaranya dengan lebih jelas. “Mungkin bisa disebut bertengkar soal bagaimana baiknya klub ini.”

“Wah, wah.” Jinki menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Taemin. “Aku tidak menyangka kalian sepeduli itu pada klub tersayang kita.”

Ada yang _aneh_ dari Jinki. Taemin tidak yakin bagaimana, tapi lelaki itu _berbeda_ dibanding terakhir kali mereka bertemu, dan itu adalah dua hari yang lalu. Entah pergi ke mana semua celetukan-celetukan bodoh serta cengiran menyebalkannya.

Tanpa disadari, mereka telah berjalan ke area kelas sebelas. Taemin menggeliat, tapi Jinki menahannya tetap pada posisi.

“Kenapa kita tidak mengecek anggota klub kita yang lain? Terakhir kulihat lewat kamera pengawas, Kibum dan Minho ada di kelas mereka masing-masing.” Jinki tersenyum lebar. “Pelajaranmu yang selanjutnya sejarah, bukan? Cha _seonsaengnim_ menghadiri seminar di luar kota, jadi kau akan bebas sampai satu jam berikutnya.”

“Um, oke?” Mungkin Jinki ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padanya ... atau mungkin lelaki itu sedang berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu? Tiba-tiba Taemin menyadari Jinki tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun masalah yang mungkin dialami klub mereka.

Koridor terblokir oleh lusinan murid kelas sebelas yang bergumam-gumam gelisah. Taemin berusaha berjinjit untuk melihat inti permasalahan yang bisa mengumpulkan semua orang di koridor, tapi Jinki melepaskannya dan membelah kerumunan begitu saja. Taemin tergagap, memutuskan mengikuti pembimbing klubnya ke tengah-tengah lingkaran.

Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti, tubuhnya membeku. Di sana, saling menjerat leher dan menonjok wajah, adalah Minho dan Jonghyun. Wajah keduanya sudah dipenuhi luka baret serta lebam. Jonghyun baru saja berhasil menindih Minho ke lantai dan hendak menyarangkan tonjokan ke wajahnya saat Jinki memukul kepalanya dengan tepian buku.

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh. Jinki melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Cepat-cepat penonton membubarkan diri, mengetahui benar Lee Jinki adalah guru yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

“Perkelahian di koridor sekolah. Ataukah kalian sedang bermain gulat?” Suara Jinki datar dan dingin, mengingatkan Taemin pada saat pria itu menghadapi perundung Minho. “Kalian berdua, berdiri.”

Dengan patuh, walaupun keduanya merengut, mereka saling melepaskan diri dan menghela tubuh berdiri. Jonghyun menyeka bekas darah dari sudut mulutnya, sedangkan Minho menyugar rambut ke belakang.

“Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi.”

“Kutubuku ini mendadak menyerangku,” sembur Jonghyun kesal sambil membetulkan simpul dasinya. “Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan. Bangsat tidak tahu diuntung. Kenal tidak, bisanya main pukul saja.”

“Minho?”

“Aku merasa harus melakukannya,” gumam Minho, meraba-raba saku celananya dengan sedikit gugup sampai menemukan kacamatanya. Dia tidak mendongak selama mengelap lensanya menggunakan ujung dasi dan melanjutkan, “Kim Jonghyun _sunbaenim_ sudah merusak klub kita.”

“Haa? Klub apa yang kau—” Minho mengenakan kacamatanya dan seketika wajah Jonghyun memucat. “ _Kau_ Choi Minho? Bagaimana mungkin kau tampak sangat berbeda?”

“Kalian sudah membuat keributan yang tidak diperlukan,” desah Jinki sambil menggosok-gosok tengkuk, sepenuhnya mengabaikan seruan Jonghyun. “Minho, kau tahu ini bisa mengganggu performa sekolahmu yang selama ini tidak ternoda, kan?”

Minho mengangguk. “Aku siap didetensi atau apa saja.”

“Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku bisa berkata kau sedang berusaha melindungi diri atau semacamnya dan—”

“Tunggu, tunggu, Jinki? Halo?” sela Jonghyun. “Kau memihak anak ini daripada aku? Sungguh?”

Jinki menyipitkan mata. “Aku tidak ingat pernah berkata harus berada di pihakmu terus, Jonghyun. Dan kau memang berusaha merusak klub kami, bukan begitu?”

“Ini sulit dipercaya,” dengus Jonghyun. “Kau sulit dipercaya, Jinki. Bagaimana mungkin kumpulan anak payah ini bisa membuatmu gembira? Bagaimana denganku?”

Sepertinya Jinki ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mengubahnya menjadi, “Baiklah, waktunya masuk kelas. Minho, cuci muka dulu sebelum ikut pelajaran. Ketua klub, kau juga kembalilah ke kelas.”

Taemin berniat melakukan apa yang dikatakan Jinki—walaupun kepalanya belum bisa mengenyahkan figur Minho yang berkelahi—hingga mendapati lengannya ditangkap begitu saja dari belakang. Dia menoleh terkejut; Jonghyun menggertakan rahang dan menatapnya marah.

“Sungguh? Setelah Kibum, kau berniat menculikku?”

“Tidak bisa tidak,” geram Jonghyun. “Lee Jinki itu—ugh, aku harus mendapatkan semua perhatiannya, bagaimanapun caranya. Pokoknya ikut aku. Aku akan menyanderamu sampai Jinki sadar kalau aku bisa melakukan apa pun untuknya.”

Taemin melempar tatapan terakhir ke arah pintu kelas Minho, dan sedikit tidak menyangka akan benar-benar berkontak mata dengan pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum kecil, lalu meluruskan kepala ke depan, mengetahui masalah justru akan berbuntut panjang jika memutuskan bersikap dramatis dalam situasi itu.


	13. Jonghyun Club

Minho mendobrak masuk ke ruang guru, wajahnya seketika panas saat menjadi sumber perhatian orang-orang yang tersisa di sana, tapi dia buru-buru membungkuk. “M-maaf, apakah Lee _seonsaengnim_ di sini? Um, Lee Jinki ...?”

Seorang guru yang tidak sedang mengajar dan kini tengah menghirup teh dari cangkir kertas menyahut, “Dia masih menemui kepala sekolah. Apakah ada pesan yang bisa disampaikan?”

“T-tidak. Saya akan menunggu saja.”

Minho menyelinap kembali ke koridor, kecemasan telah berlipat ganda dalam perutnya dan mulai membelit tenggorokannya. Pemandangan terakhir tadi sungguh menggelisahkan—ke mana Jonghyun hendak menyeret Taemin? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan adik kelasnya? Minho mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada seperti berdoa, dan sebenarnya berharap Dewa mana saja mendengar doanya untuk bisa membantu menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

Mungkinkah ini akibat perbuatannya sendiri? Kalau iya, Minho tidak akan bisa memaafkan diri. Pada dasarnya dia tahu memukul Jonghyun akan memberi lebih banyak kerugian daripada keuntungan, tapi dorongan itu tidak bisa dicegah: melihat wajah Kim Jonghyun memberikan kebencian luar biasa besar sampai-sampai akal sehatnya seperti tersumbat.

Gara-gara orang itu, teman-teman yang disayanginya menjadi kocar-kacir. Semuanya baik-baik saja jika saja Jonghyun tidak mendadak mendobrak masuk ruang kesehatan dan memainkan kartu kekuasaannya. Minho teramat membenci orang semacam itu.

“Hei, bukankah ini murid teladan kita?”

Minho membuka mata, sejenak merasa disorientasi dengan arus murid yang mendadak telah melintas di depannya. Ada satu yang berhenti berjalan, dan itu adalah Kim Kibum, memanggul buku gambar di pundak sambil menatapnya terkejut dan geli sekaligus. Beberapa orang berjalan melewatinya dan bertanya kenapa dia tidak bergegas; Kibum menyuruh mereka duluan sebelum menghampiri Minho.

“Kau didetensi? Apakah matahari akan terbit dari barat?”

“A-aku menunggu Jinki _seonsaengnim_. Dia masih di ruang kepala sekolah.”

“Hee.”

Entah kenapa mereka secanggung mantan kekasih yang dipertemukan di pesta pernikahan teman. Minho membetulkan letak gagang kacamatanya. “Kau sendiri?”

“Pelajaran menggambar perspektif, tapi aku berniat kabur ke ruang kesehatan.” Minho ingin menangis mendengarnya. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, ruang kesehatan adalah suaka mereka. “Tapi kenapa kau ingin ketemu Jinki di tengah-tengah pelajaran?”

Ada begitu banyak yang ingin dikatakan Minho. Terlalu banyak, sampai-sampai lidahnya seperti lumpuh. Kibum mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi.

“Choi?”

Minho melepas kacamata dan menekan pangkal kelopak mata dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Jadi sampai akhir dia akan tetap menjadi anak tak berguna semacam ini. Mungkin Taemin benar kalau lebih baik tidak bersikap naif; selama ini yang dipikirkannya hanyalah bagaimana berjuang keras dengan caranya sendiri, tapi apa artinya kalau caranya sendiri tidak mampu menyelesaikan masalah?

“Tunggu, tunggu.” Minho bisa merasakan Kibum merengkuh kedua lengannya, memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya bergantian dengan cepat. “Kau menangis? Kenapa?”

“Aku ingin ketemu Jinki,” rintih Minho. “Aku tidak mau klubku berakhir. Aku ingin Taemin juga.”

“Ssh, ssh. Kau membuatku panik—jangan! Membuang ingus di dasiku! Choi!!”

Minho semakin tersedu. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan selama masa sekolahnya adalah ketenangan, dan itu sudah didapatkannya di klub pulang ke rumah. Sebut dia rakus, tapi dia tidak ingin ketenangan ini terenggut begitu cepat. Dia tidak siap dilepas sendirian lagi.

“Dengar, kita bisa mendatangi Jinki.”

“M-masih di ruang kepala sekolah,” isak Minho.

“Kita bisa ke sana.” Kibum mendorong dahinya menjauh dengan telapak tangan. “Aku tahu tempat yang tepat untuk menunggunya.”

~~~

Tidak berlebihan jika Taemin berkata kediaman Kim Jonghyun adalah istana raksasa, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kamar tidur pribadi pemuda kelas tiga itu akan melibatkan dekorasi kerajaan sungguhan: tempat tidur berkelambu, satu set sofa beledu merah royal, furnitur kayu berpelitur gelap dengan banyak ulir dan ukiran. Seandainya tidak tahu, bisa saja Taemin menganggapnya sebagai ruang pameran atau semacamnya. Dia menatap Jonghyun tak percaya

“Apa kau ini sebenarnya?”

“Hanya anak SMA biasa,” jawab Jonghyun basi, melontarkan dasi ke lantai marmer, lalu melompat ke ranjang berukuran raja yang dipenuhi banyak sekali bantal. Dia menggeliat sedikit untuk mencari posisi paling nyaman. “Lakukan apa sajalah, terserah kau. Kabari aku kalau Jinki menghubungimu.”

“Sepertinya sih tidak,” gumam Taemin sambil mengamati rak kayu penuh berisi cinderamata dari berbagai negara. Ada satu yang berbentuk seperti boneka kutukan; dengan lembut dia menyentilnya menggunakan ujung jari.

“Apa maksudmu, kau kan kesayangan Jinki.”

“Ha ha.” Taemin memutar bola mata. Dia menegakkan badan, lalu berbalik, menatap Jonghyun yang sedang berkutat dengan ponsel di atas dadanya. “Asal kau tahu saja, Jinki hanya menyuruh-nyuruh kalau melihat wajahku.”

Jonghyun meliriknya lama-lama dari tepi atas ponsel. “Dia memperhatikanmu.”

“Aku tidak tahu definisi sayang menurutmu.”

“Hei, ini menyenangkan.” Mendadak Jonghyun melonjak duduk, membiarkan ponselnya bergelotak jatuh ke lantai. Sementara Taemin memandangi horor gawai itu, si kakak kelas telah duduk bersila dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. “Yuk, kita ngobrol soal cinta sambil menunggu Jinki.”

“Maaf, apa?”

“Cinta!” pekik Jonghyun, persis teman sebangku Taemin kalau sudah bertemu gerombolannya yang sama-sama mendukung grup idola tertentu. “Kau tahu kan, cerita-cerita lucu dengan gebetanmu. Hal-hal semacam itu.”

“Uhh, aku tidak—”

Jonghyun sudah bangkit dari ranjang dan kini menarik tangan Taemin. “Ayolaah,” rengeknya antusias. Taemin tak lagi kuasa menolak ajakan naik ke tempat tidur. “Walaupun masih kelas satu, kau pasti punya seseorang yang diam-diam kau taksir, kan? Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau memang ada sesuatu dengan Choi Minho?”

Jonghyun membentuk gestur saling mengait dengan kedua telunjuk, alisnya bergoyang-goyang. Taemin menatapnya tercengang, tapi untungnya ingat untuk segera mengatupkan mulut lagi.

“ _Pass_ , untuk sementara,” katanya, yang membuat Jonghyun memekik sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi. Taemin tidak berani membayangkan ide gila apa yang berada di balik tempurung kepala pemuda itu. “Bagaimana dengan _Sunbaenim_?”

“Yah, pertama-tama, aku hanya menyukai Jinki.”

“Wah.”

Jonghyun menonjok lengan Taemin manja.

“Jangan begitu, kau membuatku malu!”

Ini akan jadi sore yang panjang.

 

“Semua orang takut padaku karena latar belakang keluargaku yang seperti ini,” kata Jonghyun sendu sambil memeluk bantal. “Semua orang, kecuali Jinki. Dia seperti malaikat: lembut, baik, penuh perhatian. Latar belakang keluarga adalah hal kesekian yang dipikirkannya. Dia memilih untuk menilai seseorang dari bagaimana orang itu bersikap, maka prasangka tidak ada dalam kamusnya.”

Entah karena mabuk lilin-lilin aromatis yang disulut seperti hendak ada ritual pemanggilan setan atau sekadar terpengaruh celotehan Jonghyun selama satu jam terakhir, Taemin mendapati kepalanya mengangguk setuju dengan opini lelaki yang lebih tua.

“Maksudku, kalau orang itu kesepian, dia akan menemaninya; kalau orang itu lapar, dia akan memberinya makan. Bukannya ‘kalau orang itu miskin, aku akan mengasihaninya’. Jinki semacam ... dia tahu apa yang benar-benar dibutuhkan lawan bicaranya.”

Taemin mengangguk lagi, mengingat semua yang pernah dilakukan guru itu untuknya dan anggota klub. Jonghyun menoleh.

“Karena itulah aku menginginkannya. Setelah lulus dari SMA, Ayah berniat menjadikanku penerus keluarga ini, dan artinya akan semakin banyak orang yang menilai dari bagaimana aku terlihat dan bukan bagaimana aku sesungguhnya. Kalau tidak ada Jinki, aku bisa gila.”

“Aku tahu maksudmu.”

“Ya, kan.”

“Tapi,” desah Taemin, “bukankah ini artinya kau juga akan memperlakukan Jinki seperti bagaimana kau menginginkannya? Bukan seperti yang Jinki inginkan?”

Air muka Jonghyun mengeras. “Aku tahu apa yang Jinki inginkan.”

“Oh ya? Baguslah.” Taemin memelintir salah satu rumbai tepi sarung bantal di pangkuannya. “Karena banyak orang menjejalkan kebaikan hati di wajah orang lain tanpa sedikit pun memikirkan perasaan si penerima. Memang bukan salah siapa-siapa, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau luka bisa terhindarkan dengan satu komunikasi yang baik. Karena bagaimanapun pikiran setiap orang berbeda, begitu pula nilai kebaikan yang mereka junjung.”

Jonghyun menatap Taemin lama-lama. “Memangnya apa yang diinginkan Jinki?”

Taemin membalas tatapan itu. “Kau tidak tahu?”

“Tidak terlalu. Kau?”

“Sama sekali tidak.”

“Kau kan ketua klub! Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang diinginkan pengawas klubmu sendiri!” Jonghyun melemparinya dengan setengah lusin bantal secara bertubi-tubi. “Kau sudah bersamanya selama itu, seharusnya kau memanfaatkan kesempatan! Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!”

Taemin merenggut satu bantal dan menumpaskannya ke wajah Jonghyun secara telak.

“Maaf, aku tidak tahu.” Dia mendengus dan merosot dari tempat tidur untuk menghampiri ponselnya yang berdenting di atas meja (Jonghyun cukup baik hati mau meminjamkan _charger_ ). Ada pesan dari ibunya. Taemin mengembuskan napas panjang seraya mengetikkan balasan. Semakin hari, rasanya dia semakin jauh dari pulang tepat waktu.

“Hei,” panggil Jonghyun. “Kau suka olahraga, ya?”

“Ya. Favoritku adalah lari dari masalah dan angkat beban kehidupan.”

“Tidak, aku serius. Punggungmu kelihatan, mm, _maskulin_.”

Taemin menoleh cepat. Jonghyun tersenyum.

Selama sejenak Taemin membeku, dan mungkin dia akan terus-menerus terkungkung dalam kebekuan horor itu jika ponsel di genggamannya tidak mendadak berderit. Dia meluruskan tatapan lagi, kini dengan jauh lebih perlahan dan waspada terhadap mata yang masih memandanginya dari belakang.

Dia membuka pesan tersebut. Lalu matanya terbelalak. Berkali-kali dia membaca sebaris tulisan itu, entah berapa kali, sungguh, karena mendadak tidak satu pun kata di dalamnya terdengar masuk akal.

“Astaga, tidak,” bisiknya. “Oh Tuhan. Apa-apaan ini.”

“Kenapa?” Jonghyun menghampirinya. Taemin menyentak ponsel sebelum pemuda itu sempat mengintip, tapi tidak sanggup memberikan alasan apa pun.

“A-aku harus pergi,” katanya tergagap. “Maaf, tolong lupakan penyanderaan ini atau apa pun. Aku harus pergi.”

Jonghyun menahan lengannya. “Apa ada hubungannya dengan klub? Kalau iya, aku ikut.”

Taemin menatapnya kosong.

“Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung, jika itu artinya selalu bersamamu.”

~~~

“Kau yakin, Kibum?” bisik Minho, merangkak di atas kedua tangan dan kakinya, di depannya Kibum melakukan hal yang sama. “Ke mana terowongan ini mengarah?”

“Ventilasi langit-langit ruang kepala sekolah,” Kibum balas berbisik. “Jangan khawatir, aku sudah beberapa kali lewat sini untuk memanipulasi nilaiku di rapor.”

“Apa?”

“Ssh, kita sudah dekat!”

Minho mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya, tapi tetap mengikuti Kibum menyusuri kolong setinggi orang dewasa ini, entah kenapa seolah disusun khusus untuk menyelinap. Sejak melihat Kibum memanjat ke lubang langit-langit di ruangan musik, Minho tahu perjalanan ini tidak akan mulus dan jauh dari kata legal. Setiap kali muncul lubang langit-langit dan terdengar keriuhan di bawahnya, jantung Minho seperti melonjak.

Di sisi lain, Kibum sepertinya sudah tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia merangkak dengan gesit dan nyaris tanpa suara, lihai menghindari palang kayu atau lubang, cermat melewati seonggok sarang laba-laba. Kemudian mendadak saja dia berhenti bergerak, Minho nyaris menyundul bokongnya.

“Kita sudah sampai,” bisik Kibum, menggerakkan kepala ke arah lubang di dekatnya. Minho beringsut ke sampingnya. “Jadi, apa rencanamu?”

“Entahlah,” jawab Minho dengan suara kecil. “Aku hanya terpikir untuk melapor pada Jinki, lalu mengejar Taemin.”

“Tunggu, jadi ini semua untuk mengejar Taemin yang diculik Jonghyun?” Kibum hampir berteriak. Minho segera melontarkan telapak tangan membekap mulutnya.

“A-aku tidak tahu ke mana Jonghyun pergi!”

Kibum menepis tangan Minho. “Kau harusnya bilang dari tadi! Aku bisa mencarinya—”

Apa pun saran Kibum terpotong oleh dentuman di bawah mereka. Keduanya bertukar pandang sejenak, kemudian cepat-cepat tiarap untuk mendengar percakapan antara Jinki dan kepala sekolah dengan lebih baik.

“Ibu tidak bisa melakukannya!” seru Jinki, kedua tangan yang baru saja menghantam meja masih melekat di sana. “Apa bedanya perkelahian tadi dengan yang insiden dari klub lain?”

“Jinki, semisal kau tidak mengerti, rumornya sudah menyebar ke seantero sekolah. Klub pulang ke rumah—apa itu sebenarnya? Beberapa orang tua mulai mempertanyakan kredibiltas sekolah kita.”

“Kalau mereka sangat iri, mereka bisa bergabung!”

“Itu membuat siswa malas.”

“Malas? Satu-satunya yang malas adalah pola pikir itu!” sentak Jinki. Tapi kemudian kepalanya terkulai di antara bahu dan dia menarik napas panjang. “Ibu selalu bilang semua hobi diterima di sekolah ini.”

“Pulang ke rumah bukan hobi.”

Jinki mendongak cepat. “Tapi kewajiban.”

Nyonya Lee mendesah. “Jinki, kita sudah berulang kali berdebat soal ini. Pulang ke rumah adalah kewajiban, benar, tapi lalu dibawa ke mana minat dan bakat siswa-siswa dalam klub ini? Kau hanya melindungi mereka yang tidak punya keinginan besar untuk mengembangkan diri mereka—”

“Kau tidak bisa menutup klub ini!” teriak Jinki. Pundaknya naik-turun oleh emosi. “Ibu sudah berulang kali mendengar soal ini juga. Tidak semua anak punya akal cetek untuk bergegas ikut-ikutan teman atau kakak kelas. Tidak, Ibu. Mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, karena itulah tidak mengikuti klub apa pun.”

“Dan apa yang mereka lakukan? Berkelahi di koridor? Mencuri barang siswa lain?”

Keheningan menusuk ruangan dengan begitu cepat.

“Keputusanku sudah final, Jinki,” kata Nyonya Lee seraya menarik keluar selembar kertas dari lacinya, lalu meraih satu stempel. “Klub pulang ke rumah dibubarkan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: No Club


End file.
